Thần đồng nhân tạo
by Uchiha I
Summary: Đây là ngoại truyện của TFGirls ( fanfic). Nói sơ qua là Molise hợp tác với Chủ Diệp Quân làm một bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng, và đây là kịch bản do Molise viết. Vương Tuấn Khải trong vai Hạ Thiên Minh, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ trong vai Vũ Quang Đăng, Vương Nguyên trong vai Lý Tiểu Trình. Victoki trong vai Thẩm Tuệ Tinh, Minh Trân trong vai Trương Lượng Ái và Molise trong vai Thiết Vũ
**THẦN ĐỒNG NHÂN TẠO**

Truyện mang tính chất khoa học viễn tưởng học đường, và tất nhiên truyện hoàn toàn không có thật và không phải là kịch bản của bất kì bộ phim nào.

Đây là ngoại truyện của TFGirls ( fanfic). Nói sơ qua là Molise hợp tác với Chủ Diệp Quân làm một bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng, và đây là kịch bản do Molise viết. Vương Tuấn Khải trong vai Hạ Thiên Minh, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ trong vai Vũ Quang Đăng, Vương Nguyên trong vai Lý Tiểu Trình. Victoki trong vai Thẩm Tuệ Tinh, Minh Trân trong vai Trương Lượng Ái và Molise trong vai Thiết Vũ Nguyệt.

24/3/2016 update: Gần đây trailer của "mật mã siêu thiếu niên" được công chiếu và mọi người có thể nghĩ "Thần đồng nhân tạo" là đạo của "mật mã siêu thiếu niên" nhưng mình xin chắc chắn một trăm phần trăm đó chỉ là sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên. "thần đồng nhân tạo" lúc đầu mang tên " Học viên thần đồng" nhưng do nhan đề chưa nói hết được ý nghĩa của câu chuyện nên đổi thành " thần đồng nhân tạo". "Học viện thần đồng" được bắt đầu viết vào ngày 30 tháng 5 năm 2015 vào lúc 8:35 PM. Bản gốc vẫn còn được giữ. Ban đầu truyện được lấy cảm hứng từ bài " Dư vị mùa hè" vì lúc đó tfent vừa thông báo sẽ có một bài hát mang chủ để vườn trường nên cũng muốn viết một cái fic về chủ đề vườn trường. Từ đó "thần đồng nhân tạo được ra đời"… Thôi nói dong nói dài vậy thôi chứ mong mọi người thích :3

Trong mỗi chúng ta khi sinh ra ai cũng có chỉ số IQ giống nhau, tuy nhiên việc phát triển chỉ số IQ đó ở mỗi người hoàn toàn khác nhau. Với những đứa trẻ có khả năng phát triển chỉ số IQ từ 200 trở lên được gọi là thần đồng, và chương trình học cũng như cách học của những đứa trẻ này hoàn toàn khác với người bình thường. Tuy nhiên những đứa trẻ này chiếm tỉ lệ rất ít trên tổng số người đang tồn tại. Chúng là

Hạ Thiên Minh - Luôn đứng đầu top các học sinh thần đồng, với chỉ số IQ là 270, cậu là một thiên tài trong lĩnh vực tính toán. Có thể nói không có một bài toán nào cậu không thể giải, khả năng tính nhanh siêu phàm, tập trung tối đa và chính xác, dù là kết quả số chẵn hay số lẻ cậu đều tuyệt đối không sai đến một con số. Từ các bài toán cộng trừ nhân chia đến các bài toán cao cấp, từ số học cho đến hình học, không một bài nào có thể thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát của cậu. Ngoài ra, cậu còn có khí chất nam thần có thể hớp hồn các bạn gái chỉ bằng một ánh nhìn. Bên cạnh đó cậu còn là một con người ấm áp rất biết quan tâm đến người khác vì thế có thể nói tuy chỉ là một học sinh nhưng tiếng lành đồn xa, danh tiếng cậu đã có thể so sánh như một minh tinh.

Vũ Quang Đăng - Chỉ đứng sau Thiên Minh với chỉ số IQ 265, một thiên tài trong lĩnh vực nghệ thuật. Là một người có khả năng nắm bắt nhanh Quang Đăng có khả năng nhìn toàn bộ động tác của một bài nhảy và nhảy lại y hệt, cũng từ đó cậu biết toàn bộ các điệu nhảy ( hiện đại, La-tinh, cổ truyền,…) Nói về âm nhạc cậu có một đôi tai nhạy bén tới mức có khả năng phân tích âm thanh tuyệt đối, từ tần số âm, nhạc cụ, cung, độ cao,… cậu đều nắm bắt được, cậu thuộc làu các bản giao hưởng của các nhà soạn nhạc nổi tiếng. Và đặc biệt hơn cậu có khả năng thứ pháp tuyệt đỉnh. Không ngoại lệ cậu cũng là một người tài sắc vẹn toàn, một nam thần chính hiệu, khí chất lại lạnh lùng nghiêm túc, nhưng bên trong lại là một người rất biết quan tâm.

Lý Tiểu Trình- Một nam thần với nụ cười toả sáng, chỉ số IQ của cậu cũng không thua thiệt Minh và Đăng là 261. Cậu là một người thiên về vật lý, có thể thấy bên ngoài cậu hoạt động nhiều thích chơi thể thao, bóng rổ, cầu lông, bóng bàn,… nhưng thật chất trong lúc chơi thể thao khả năng tính toán vật lý của cậu là siêu đăng, tính toán vận tốc gió, hướng gió, hướng cầu, tốc độ cầu, vì thế khó ai có thể đánh bại cậu trong các trò thể thao này. Nếu muốn thắng cậu thì cứ thử trò đấu vật xem sao. Cậu không phải mang khí chất nam thần nhưng cậu là một hoàng tử bé, suốt ngày cười đùa, nụ cười của cậu có thể cảm hoá một người sắt đá nhất vì thế có thể nói không ai là không quý mến một hoàng tử đáng yêu đến vậy

Tôn Lượng Ái - Có thể nói đây là một dạng bản sao nữ của Quang Đăng, với chỉ số IQ là 250 Lượng Ái luôn hoàn thành xuất sắc các bài kiểm tra, với tính tình khả ái không ganh ghét không tị nạnh, luôn biết bản thân mình phải cố gắng Lượng Ái đã trở thành một trong các đàn chị được các em tôn kính. Lượng Ái có thể được tôn là thần cơ khí, Lượng Ái có thể làm nhiều thứ từ chính đôi bàn tay của mình, có thể khả năng tính toán không nhanh bằng Thiên Minh, đôi mắt không nhạy bén bằng Quang Đăng, không uyên thâm kiến thức vật lý như Tiểu Trình nhưng đôi tay của Lượng Ái tuyệt đối không thua bất kì ai, có một đôi tay nhanh nhẹn và khéo léo khiến cho mọi người phải nể phục Lượng Ái. Không được tôn là nữ thần bằng vẻ ngoài nhưng Lượng Ái được mọi người kính trọng bằng chính tài năng và cách đối nhân xử thể của cô

Thiết Vũ Nguyệt - Một người với đầu óc sáng tạo, là một nhà ngôn ngữ học đại tài, biết và nói nhiều thứ tiếng, với chỉ số chênh lệch so với top đầu không ít - 249, Vũ Nguyệt luôn áp đảo tuyệt đối trong các bài kiểm tra ngôn ngữ. Khả năng ngôn ngữ của Vũ Nguyệt mà nói có thể bị hiểu nhầm là từng sống ở nhiều quốc gia. Ngoài ra tính cách của Vũ Nguyệt bình thường là một người hoà đồng cởi mở, thích gây sự chú ý và tiếng cười nhưng có đôi khi lại trở nên im ắng và lạnh lùng đến bất ngờ. Nếu nói đến Vũ Nguyệt nổi tiếng thì chắc không phải vì tính cách hay ngoại hình, chỉ có thể chắc chắn sự sáng tạo và trình độ ngôn ngữ.

Và họ được triệu tập lại tại một trường cao cấp của Trung ương nhầm nhận được sự đào tạo và nghiên cứu về những thần đồng này. 5 thần đồng, 5 năng lực nổi trội, hợp sức lại tạo thành một nhóm bất khả chiến bại. Tuy nhiên nhiệm vụ của Trung ương không chỉ đơn giản là đào tạo họ để họ trở thành nổi trội hơn như thế… Họ có một đích khác… To lớn hơn, tạo ra một con người hoàn hảo, không chỉ giỏi về một lĩnh vực riêng mà là giỏi toàn bộ các lĩnh vực trên, có chỉ số IQ là tuyệt đối. Các nhà khoa học đã lấy cấu trúc ADN của nhóm 5 thần đồng, phân tích các chỉ số IQ, nguyên lí hoạt động của các thần đồng và đã tạo ra một người nhân tạo hoàn hảo nhất từ trước đến này… Khi người nhân tạo này mở mắt hoạt động… không thể nào lường trước được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra… khi nó gặp nhóm 5 thần đồng, người đã cho nó sự hoàn hảo đó thì sẽ ra sao?

Đó là một ngày hè oi ả ở Tứ Xuyên, đây là mùa chơi đùa của các học sinh nhưng có vẻ như không phải học sinh nào cũng vậy, trong khuôn viên vắng lặng của một trường cấp trung ương to lớn, nhóm bạn 5 học sinh vẫn còn loay hoay trong sân trường, không phải họ không có nhà mà cuộc sống của một thần đồng không cho phép họ về với gia đình, đặc biệt là những chú chuột bạch cho các nhà khoa học trung ương thì họ bị cách li hoàn toàn với môi trường bên ngoài. Trường học này cũng đã trở thành ngôi nhà của họ, nếu bố mẹ họ có thời gian sẽ đến thăm nhưng có vẻ như… từ khi các cô cậu này lên 13 thì bố mẹ đã không còn rãnh rỗi để vào thăm họ. Họ chán trường nằm dài trên sân cỏ phía sau trường, Tiểu Trình và Lượng Ái liên tục chơi cầu lông, trận chiến của họ quả nhiên rất gây cấn, một bên là nhanh tay một bên là nhanh trí quả là ngang tài ngang sức, riêng Quang Đăng chỉ ngồi một chỗ đó nghe nhạc, Thiên Minh lặng lẽ đọc sách còn riêng Vũ Nguyệt đã đánh một giấc từ lúc nào không hay

 _"_ _Lại một mùa hè nữa"_

Thiên Minh vừa gấp cuốn sách lại vừa điềm đạm nói, cậu ngã người về phía sau, ngã nhào lên bãi cỏ nhìn thẳng lên bầu trời đang có vài gợn mây lặng lờ trôi. Thấy Thiên Minh có vẻ buồn buồn Quang Đăng tắt nhạc gỡ tai nghe ra

 _"_ _Mùa hè năm nay nóng quá nhỉ?"_

 _"_ _Ừ… chắc ở nhà bố mẹ đi làm cũng mệt lắm, trời nóng thế này mà cũng chẳng được nghỉ"_

Thiên Minh bất giác cười buồn đưa tay chỉ lên trời như đổ lỗi đây là do ông trời, tại sao ông sinh cậu ra làm một thần đồng chi để giờ cậu phải xa bố mẹ, thấy vậy Quang Đăng khẽ ngã người, chống tay ra sau nhìn lên trời rồi cười

 _"_ _Phải chắc vất vả lắm, cũng đã 3 năm rồi không gặp họ, chắc họ cũng nhớ chúng ta lắm"_

 _"_ _Không đâu…"_

Đang cười như thế Quang Đăng liền tắt ngủm quay qua nhìn, không giấu nỗi ngỡ ngàng, chính Thiên Minh cũng quay qua nhìn, đó là Vũ Nguyệt, nhỏ ta đã tỉnh từ lúc nào, mặt còn ngái ngủ lăn người qua nhìn Quang Đăng và Thiên Minh với cặp mắt vô hồn

 _"_ _Họ không nhớ đâu"_

 _"_ _Sao cậu biết, cậu nói thế không sợ sét đánh hay sao? Đó là bố mẹ mình mà"_

Vũ Nguyệt lăn úp người xuống, nhún vai chống hai tay lên cầm rồi khẽ cười

 _"_ _Mình đùa đấy, họ nhớ chúng ta lắm đó, họ nhớ rất nhiều… con cái mà, từ khi sinh ra đến khi 15 tuổi chỉ được gặp có 12 lần… mỗi lần cũng chỉ được có 3 ngày… bố mẹ nào không đau lòng được cơ chứ, nhưng mà SF là tụi người xấu ( SF là nhóm nhà khoa học nghiên cứu thần đồng nhân tạo), bọn họ không để bố mẹ chúng ta vào thăm đâu"_

Nghe tới đó Quang Đăng và Thiên Minh hoảng hốt chạy tới đè đầu Vũ Nguyệt bịt miệng lại. Quang Đăng hốt hoảng nói thì thào

 _"_ _Suỵt, cậu có la lô thế SF mà nghe được là cậu lại bị nhốt vào phòng giam đó, cậu không sợ ở trong đó à, có ghét thì cũng không được nói bậy, muốn về nhà toàn thây thì ngoan ngoãn nghe lời đi"_

Ở đây bọn trẻ thần đồng không bị phạt như chép phạt, đứng hành lang,… mà chúng bị nhốt vào một căn phòng mà bọn nó gọi là phòng giam, trong đó chẳng có gì ngoài mấy cái loa cứ phát đi phát lại mấy câu như là cấm chống đối,… và tụi nhỏ phải nghe như thế chừng 1,2 tiếng tuỳ theo lỗi của mình. Và khỏi nói với tính khí thất thường như Vũ Nguyệt thì cái phòng giam đó đã như là phòng ngủ. Từ ngày này tháng nọ năm kia Vũ Nguyệt vẫn là đứa tiên phong trong việc bị phạt, không những bị giam mà nó còn bị phạt đủ kiểu thể mà chẳng ăn nhầm… Vì đơn giản với trí tưởng tượng phong phú của nó thì nó nghĩ rằng các nhà SF đang giam giữ bọn nó làm chuột bạch và sẽ thủ tiêu bọn chúng bất cứ lúc nào, đó là lý do nó luôn tìm cách trốn thoát nhưng tất nhiên… đều thất bại. Thấy Quang Đăng và Thiên Minh hoảng hốt như thế nó cũng chả mấy quan tâm hất hai cậu bạn ra rồi đứng dậy, vươn mình

 _"_ _Xìa thì sao chớ? mình đâu sợ, vào đó cũng chỉ ngủ, nói chung là mình tưởng tượng ra thôi đừng quan tâm"_

Quang Đăng nhún đứng dậy thở dài rồi quay lại đưa tay ra kéo Thiên Minh đứng dậy. Cũng đúng lúc đó Lượng Ái và Tiểu Trình cũng chơi cầu xong, họ lon ton chạy vào chỗ Vũ Nguyệt

 _"_ _Ello, đi vào à?"_

Tiểu Trình cười tươi rói nhảy chân sáo xung quanh Vũ Nguyệt rồi chạy lại chỗ Quang Đăng với Thiên Minh

 _"_ _Nhìn có vẻ như Trình Trình thắng rồi chớ gì?"_

Vũ Nguyệt nhìn Tiểu Trình vui vẻ như thế là biết rồi, nó quay qua nháy mắt một cái với Lượng Ái rồi chạy qua vác vai đeo đeo lên người cô bạn của mình. Lượng Ái cũng chỉ lạnh lùng nhún vai thở dài một cái

 _"_ _Lúc nào Trình Trình chả vui vẻ thế, vẫn chưa phân định thắng thua đâu"_

Lượng Ái ngước lên nhìn chằm chằm vào Tiểu Trình, Tiểu Trình cũng nhìn lại,… ánh mắt hai người xẹt ra cả tia lửa điện… cứ hệt như trận đấu sinh tử. Hai người hất mặt quay đi, hứ một tiếng rõ to… Thấy tình hình căng thẳng ba bạn trẻ còn lại cũng hiểu, bọn chúng cười trừ rồi giả vờ tách Lượng Ái và Tiểu Trình đi hai con đường khác nhau. Bầu không khí đang lãng xẹt thì SF xuất hiện khiến cho 5 bạn trẻ đứng khựng lại, vẻ mặt tỏ rõ sự sợ hãi cao độ, bầu không khí trở nên trầm lặng và khó thở một cách đáng kinh ngạc… Người đàn ông trong bộ áo blouse trắng, đeo kính râm, thân người cao to… nhìn ông ta thật sự rất đáng sợ… đã vậy khuôn mặt còn vô cảm như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống các bạn nhỏ. Thấy SF, Vũ Nguyệt hùng hồn lúc nào cũng "có gì đâu phải sợ" lại co rúm người lại núp sau lưng Lượng Ái… Không lẽ… SF có thuận phong nhĩ?… làm sao có thể nghe được việc Vũ Nguyệt bô lô ba la chuyện SF là người xấu chứ? Tuy sợ hãi nhưng bọn nhỏ vẫn rất biết phép tắc, chúng cúi người đúng 90 độ chào lễ phép

 _"_ _Chào ngài"_

Người đàn ông to cao đầy bí hiểm kia gật đầu một cái lạnh lùng rồi từ từ tiến đến chỗ các bạn nhỏ… Vũ Nguyệt co rúm người lại núp sau Lượng Ái, Lượng Ái với anh mắt kiên định nắm lấy tay Vũ Nguyệt biết rằng bạn của mình vừa mới gây chuyện lớn, ngay lập tức Quang Đăng, Thiên Minh, Tiểu Trình vờ bình tĩnh bước ra trước mặt hai bạn nữ như ý đồ bảo vệ. Người đàn ông kia không mấy quan tâm cho lắm, tụi nhóc ranh con thế này không phải là trở ngại so với thân hình cao to kia, ông ấy cứ từ từ tiến lại và rồi dừng lại ở trước mặt mấy đứa nó. Ông ta lạnh lùng nói

 _"_ _Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên của một mùa hè mới, ta mong các con sẽ có thời gian vui vẻ, nếu cần gì thì cứ nói ta, nếu cần thiết thì ta sẽ thực hiện cho các con, còn bây giờ… hãy gặp bạn mới của các con đi, đây là Thẩm Tuệ Tinh,… một thần đồng hoàn mĩ"_

Trước mắt các bạn trẻ một nữ sinh trạc tuổi bọn nó bước ra, người thân hình cao ráo, nhỏ nhắn, xinh xắn, khuôn mặt bầu bĩnh phúc hậu có chút rụt rè. Nhìn chung có thể tóm gọn trong một cụm từ "Mỹ nhân". Tuệ Tinh rụt rè tiến về phía 5 thân đồng một bước. Không gian nãy giờ vốn nghẹt thở lại trở nên nhẹ nhõm hẳn ra, chỉ có điều… mọi người thật sự rât ngạc nhiên. Đúng lúc đó, biết mình thoát chết Vũ Nguyệt liền to mồm nhảy ra

 _"_ _Chào cậu, rất vui được làm quen"_

4 bạn nhỏ còn lại quay lại nhìn Vũ Nguyệt thở dài ngao ngán… chứ không phải lúc nãy sợ đến mật xanh mật vàng sao? giờ hiếu kì năng động quá nhỉ?… Nhưng hơn ai hết bản thân Thiên Minh đang thắc mắc một điều

 _"_ _thần đồng hoàn mĩ ư?"_

Không thể giấu được sự ngạc nhiên Thiên Minh buộc miệng hỏi. Người đàn ông bí ẩn kia gật đầu

 _"_ _Phải Tuệ Tinh là thân đồng với chỉ số IQ khó có thể đo được, Tuệ Tinh giỏi trong tất cả các môn bao gồm, toán, lý, hoá, ngoại ngữ, cơ khí, nghệ thuật và không kể cả thể thao"_

Gì cơ? chỉ số IQ không thể đo được? giỏi toàn diện? tất cả các môn? là thần đồng trong tất cả mọi lĩnh vực?… 5 thân đồng không tin vào tai mình nữa, ban đầu bọn nó nghĩ thần đồng thì chắc hẳn phải thông mình nhưng cũng chỉ giỏi ở một số lĩnh vực nhất định nhưng… Giỏi ở tất cả mọi lĩnh vực ư? Nghe thật là phi lí. Thiên Minh đứng sững người ra đó, không phải là cậu ganh ghét những người giỏi hơn mình mà cậu không tin vào những gì người đàn ông kia nói. Quang Đăng cũng bất giác lui về sau một bước, cái đầu linh hoạt giải quyết nhanh chóng của Tiểu Trình giờ cũng chẳng còn hoạt động. Riêng Lượng Ái… Cô ấy hiểu có chuyện gì mờ ám ở đây, không có khả năng nào có thể tồn tại một người hoàn hảo đến mức đó, mà nếu là thần đồng thì tại sao giờ mới xuất hiện? đáng lẽ ra phải được chiêu mộ cùng lúc với 5 người này chứ… Thật kì lạ. Trong lúc mọi người đang đăm chiêu như thế thì chỉ có duy nhất một con người không hiểu có phải là thần đồng hay không, không biết là não của một thần đồng với chí số IQ tầm 249 suy nghĩ cái gì… nhưng trong lúc mọi người đang căng thẳng thế thì Vũ Nguyệt lại lon ton chạy đến chỗ Tuệ Tĩnh, tay bắt mặt mừng

 _"_ _Tuệ Tĩnh, cậu thật là giỏi có gì cậu phải giúp mình đó nha, mình là Thiết Vũ Nguyệt thần đồng ngoại ngữ, rất vui được gặp cậu."_

Khuôn mặt Tuệ Tĩnh bất giác vẽ nên một nụ cười khả ái, Tuệ Tĩnh cũng đưa tay ra bắt rồi gật đầu một cái. Thì cũng hợp lí thôi, mọi người thì đang phải suy nghĩ về hiện tượng kì lạ này còn Vũ Nguyệt… đứa mới đứt dây thần kinh do suýt chút nữa là chết thì đây là cơ hội đánh lạc hướng SF một cách tuyệt vời. Người đàn ông bí ẩn kia cũng chẳng tỏ ra chút biểu hiện gì, ông ta gật đầu một cái rồi nói với giọng ồm ồm

 _"_ _Giờ các con dẫn bạn đi xung quanh trường đi từ nay bạn sẽ sống chung với các con"_

Bọn nhỏ lon ton chạy lại chỗ Tuệ Tinh kéo cô gái đi, đúng là thoát chết mà. Đứng trước mặt SF thật là đáng sợ. Tụi nó lôi Tuệ Tinh chạy đi nhanh hết mức có thể. Tuệ Tinh khẽ ngoái đầu lại nhìn người đàn ông đó. Ông ta khẽ gật đầu cười nhìn Tuệ Tinh chạy đi.

Tụi nhỏ dừng lại ở một góc nào đó trong trường, Tụi nó thở lấy thở để rồi thở dài một cái rõ to. Thiên Minh đứng thẳng người dậy nhìn vào mắt Tuệ Tinh rồi giới thiệu bản thân mình

 _"_ _Mình là Hạ Thiên Minh, thần đồng toán học, đội trưởng của nhóm thần đồng này"_

Mọi người đã bắt đầu thoải mái hơn, họ lần lượt vui đùa giới thiệu

 _"_ _Phải phải Thiên Minh cực kì giỏi, chỉ số IQ của cậu ấy là 270 cao nhất trong đám tụi mình đấy. Mình là Tiểu Trình, thần đồng vật lý và là một vận động viên kiệt xuất đó"_

 _"_ _Ê cho cậu nói lại đấy! Mình mới là vận động viên kiệt xuất nhất, chúng ta còn chưa phân định thắng thua cơ mà. Chào Tuệ Tinh mình là Tôn Lượng Ái, thần đồng cơ khí, khi nào đó chúng ta cùng nhau chế tạo siêu rô bốt đi, mình đã lên kế hoạch từ lâu lắm rồi."_

 _"_ _Mấy người này thiệt tình, Tuệ Tinh mới vào, đừng lôi kéo bạn ấy vào ba cái trò tào lao. Chào, mình là Vũ Quang Đăng, thần đồng nghệ thuật, mình rất thích nhảy và âm nhạc, rất vui được làm quen với cậu."_

Thấy được sự nhiệt tình của nhóm bạn kia Tuệ Tinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đứng thẳng người dậy nở một nụ cười tươi rói rồi gập người 90 độ nói bằng cái giọng rụt rè

 _"_ _Cảm ơn các bạn rất nhiều, mong được các bạn giúp đỡ"_

Bọn nhỏ cũng cười, một mối liên kết nào đó bỗng được hình thành trong 6 đứa trẻ. Không, không phải thế, cứ giống như sợi dây liên kết đó đã được hình thành từ trước khi tụi nó gặp cơ, đến nay tụi nó gặp được nhau thì mới cảm thấy sự liên kết đó.

 _"_ _À mà đây là đâu?"_

Chợt nhớ ra Tuệ Tinh bị tụi nhỏ dắt xuống một cái hầm, dưới hầm lại xuất hiện một hành lang, đi theo hành lang là đến một căn phòng tối om, thấy Tuệ Tĩnh đi trước vậy Lượng Ái liền chạy nhanh hết mức có thể vào phòng

 _"_ _Máy chủ, có khách, Thẩm Tuệ Tinh, giới tính nữ, phe đồng minh, cho phép vào và lưu trữ dữ liệu"_

Tuệ Tinh không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì cô đã bước vào phòng, cô nhận ra có một luồng ánh sáng đỏ quét từ trên đầu xuống tới gót chân cô, bỗng một giọng nói người máy vang lên

 _"_ _Quét đã xong, xác nhận dữ liệu Thẩm Tuệ Tinh, lưu trữ dữ liệu"_

 _"_ _Vào đi Tuệ Tinh "_

Lượng Ái nhìn cô bạn rụt rè, Tuệ Tinh nghiêng đầu cười rồi kéo một cái ghế ra, bỗng cả phòng phát sáng, hay nói chính xác hơn là các máy móc, máy tính hoạt động. Gian phòng không quá rộng so với 5 người nhưng nếu mà là một nhà bác học điên thì khu này có vẻ rộng rãi thoải mái đấy. Giữa gian phòng là một chiếc bàn tròn phát sáng, bên trên bàn là các màn hình cảm ứng có các thông số đang chạy, bên cạnh đó còn có các bản thảo, bản kế hoạch,… chính giữa bàn làm một cái lồng kính, bên trong lồng kính là một thiết bị có hình dáng như một con chip nhưng không xác định rõ nó là gì. Nội cái ghế thôi cũng phát sáng rồi thiết kế thời thượng này nọ. Xung quanh phòng là hàng loạt các loại máy tính, bàn làm việc, hồ sơ, tủ sách, nhưng phải nhấn mạnh tủ sách rất lớn, nguyên một vách tường bên phải dành riêng cho tủ sách. Riêng trên tường bên trái là một bảng ghi chú rất lớn, trên đó có bản đồ thế giới, bản đồ trường học nơi tụi nó đang học, rồi các loại thiết kế, tính toán đủ kiểu. còn gian giữa là một cái máy chủ đặc biệt siêu cấp bự, màn hình xử lí rất nhiều con số dữ liệu một cách liên tục, xung quanh đó lại là các màn hình nhỏ hơn chứ các nội dung khác nhau và tất cả đều được điều khiển bởi một bàn phím dài thường thượt với hàng trăm cái nút mà chẳng ai biết nó có tác dụng gì. Tuệ Tinh há hốc mồm nhìn hết xung quanh phòng

 _"_ _Đây là căn cứ quân sự của các cậu hay sao vậy?"_

Vũ Nguyệt từ sau chạy tới vỗ vai Tuệ Tinh một cái

 _"_ _Đây chính xác là căn cứ bí mật của tụi mình đó"_

Nó nói xong nhào vào chiếc ghế ở chính giữa, ngồi phịch lên rồi cười sảng khoái. Thiên Minh bình tĩnh đút tay vào túi quần đi vào ngồi vào cái ghế bên cạnh,cậu chỉ lặng lẽ cầm điện thoại ra lướt chứ chẳng còn quan tâm gì nữa. Quang Đăng và Tiểu Trình khoác vai nhau đi vào ngồi lần lượt vào bên còn lại của Vũ Nguyệt. Lượng Ái nhìn Tuệ Tinh đầy thân thiện, gật đầu một cái, Tuệ Tinh liền nhanh nhẩu chạy vào ngồi vào chiếc ghế Lượng Ái đang kéo ra. Lượng Ái cũng lấy thêm một cái ghế nữa ngồi vào cạnh đó. Và thế là hội nghị bàn tròn bắt đầu

 _"_ _Toàn bộ nơi này là sao?"_

Tuệ Tinh ngạc nhiên nhìn lại gian phòng một lần nữa rồi nhìn Lượng Ái. Lượng Ái cũng chỉ nhún vai thản nhiên ngã người ra sau

 _"_ _Đây chính xác là nơi các thần đồng như chúng ta hoạt động, đây là nơi mọi kế hoạch nghiên cứu bí mật của tụi mình được tiến hành. Mình nghĩ là SF không chỉ đơn giản là muốn đào tạo tụi mình vì thế mọi người ở đây đều sử dụng sức của mình để góp sức vào việc tìm hiểu việc làm của SF và đặc biệt hơn là nghiên cứu về bộ não của thần đồng"_

 _"_ _Nhưng Tuệ Tinh! Giờ có cậu ở đây việc này sẽ đơn giản hơn, như cậu biết đấy, mọi người ở đây không hoàn hảo, tụi mình phụ thuộc vào nhau để thực hiện một công việc, tuy nhiên bản thân cậu có thể hoàn thành nó mà không cần phụ thuộc vào bất kì ai"_

Thiên Minh lạnh lùng cất điện thoại đi, chấp hai tay lại để lên bàn và nhìn qua Tuệ Tinh với ánh mắt đầy kiên định. Tuệ Tinh không ngờ bản thân mình lại đặc biệt đến thế. Thấy Tuệ Tinh vẫn còn mơ hồ Quang Đăng liền lên tiếng

 _"_ _Những thần đồng như chúng ta chỉ được đào tạo không thì chưa đủ, họ sẽ lợi dụng chúng ta vào việc chế tạo các loại cơ khí, vũ khí, tuy nhiên từ lúc tụi mình vào đây đến giờ vẫn chưa có một hiệu lệnh gì, và bọn họ rất bí hiểm"_

 _"_ _Phải, họ quan sát từng nhất cử nhất động của tụi mình, đã vậy cứ định kì hằng tháng là họ lại kiểm tra sức khoẻ của tụi mình, đặc biệt là họ từng lấy ADN của tụi mình nữa. Là một thần đồng thì cậu nghĩ xem, họ làm vậy có ích lợi gì?"_

Nghe Quang Đăng và Tiểu Trinh nói xong mặt Tuệ Tinh bỗng tối sầm lại, đầu óc cô hiện giờ trống rỗng, không ai có thể đoán được cô đang nghĩ gì, khuôn mặt ngơ ngác nhìn xuống chân, cứ như cô đã nghe một tin gì động trời vậy. Thấy Tuệ Tinh kì lạ Vũ Nguyệt trở nên lo lắng

 _"_ _Tuệ Tinh, cậu ổn chứ?"_

Tuệ Tinh giật nãy mình nhìn lên, quay qua nhìn mọi người một lúc lâu rồi mới định thần, khuôn mặt sợ hãi của Tuệ Tinh lúc đó là sao? Mọi người đang thực sự rất lo lắng, nhưng rồi cũng nhẹ nhõm bớt khi thấy Tuệ Tinh nở một nụ cười

 _"_ _Mình ổn mà chỉ là mấy cậu thật lợi hại, một mình mình chẳng làm được gì vậy mà 5 người các cậu không hoàn hảo bằng mình lại có thể lập ra một khu căn cứ tuyệt vời như thế này, đã vậy còn nghiên cứu về tổ chức SF nữa, các cậu lợi hại thật đấy"_

Tuệ Tinh gượng cười trong một chập cô mới nhận ra… trước giờ… cô rất cô đơn, chỉ có một mình, không lẽ một thần đồng hoàn mĩ thì không được phép có bạn ư? tri thức không thể làm bạn với cô nhưng cũng chẳng người nào chịu làm bạn với cô, ấy mà 5 thần đồng này, mỗi người chỉ giỏi một lĩnh vực vậy mà lại có thể tìm được đến nhau và nương tựa nhau… họ thực sự giỏi hơn cô rất nhiều, hoàn mĩ hơn cô rất nhiều.Là thần đồng chắc hẳn các bạn nhỏ cũng hiểu Tuệ Tinh đang nghĩ gì, mọi người trầm xuống một lúc cho đến khi Lượng Ái, nắm lấy tay Tuệ Tinh, nhìn vào mắt cô bạn với ánh mắt kiên định và một nụ cười

 _"_ _Tuệ Tinh này, chúng ta đều là thần đồng, chúng ta đều sống cô lập với xã hội bên ngoài kia, chúng ta cũng như nhau, đều cô đơn… vì thế… thần đồng chúng ta cần phải nương tựa nhau mà sống, mình không cần quan tâm cậu là thần đồng hoàn mĩ hay không hoàn mĩ, cậu đã mang trong mình dòng máu thần đồng vì thế cậu, là bạn của chúng tớ, CẬU LÀ MỘT PHẦN CỦA GIA ĐÌNH THẦN ĐỒNG NÀY!"_

Lời nói của Lượng Ái đanh thép khiến mọi người hết sức ngạc nhiên. Nghe vậy mấy đứa còn lại cũng nháo nhào cả lên. Vũ Nguyệt liền đứng dậy giơ hai tay lên trời cười tươi rói

 _"_ _Đúng vậy, đúng vậy Tuệ Tinh là một phần của tụi mình"_

 _"_ _Đúng đúng"_

Thiên Minh khoanh tay điềm đạm gật gù rồi Quang Đăng với Tiểu Trình cũng gật đầu nhìn Tuệ Tinh giơ ngón cái ra cười thật tươi, lần đầu tiên trong đời Tuệ Tinh cô cảm thấy sự ấm áp này, được đón nhận, được yêu thương thế này Tuệ Tinh thật sự rất cảm động. Tuệ Tinh nhìn xung quanh nở một nụ cười mãn nguyện, gật đầu một cái chắc nịch

 _"_ _Ừm chúng ta là một gia đinh, mong mọi người giúp đỡ mình nhé"_

Tuệ Tinh đứng thẳng người dậy, cúi gập người xuống thể hiện lòng cảm ơn của mình. Mọi người cùng nhau cười tít cả mắt… cảm giác…. những đứa trẻ này rất đáng yêu, rất hồn nhiên mà có đôi phần thật tội cho tụi nhỏ… tụi nhỏ đâu có bị mồ côi… thế mà phải nương tựa những bạn cùng tuổi để sống thế đấy. Mọi thứ cũng sẽ chỉ thấm đầy nước mắt, nước mũi với nhìn nhau cười như thế nếu Tuệ Tinh chợt nảy ra một câu hỏi

 _"_ _Giờ nếu chúng ta là một gia đình rồi thì… các cậu có thể nào cho mình tham quan khu này với lại là giải thích cho mình thêm về khu này được không?"_

Ngay lập tức Vũ Nguyệt lon ton nhảy chân sáo đến chỗ Tuệ Tinh, kéo tay cô bạn đi

 _"_ _Tất nhiên rồi, đi thôi đi thôi, chắc chắn cậu sẽ thích khu này Tuệ Tinh ạ. Đi thôi nào mọi người"_

Thiên Minh từ từ đứng dậy, đẩy ghế vào rồi bỏ tay vào túi đi theo sau một cách lạnh lùng, còn Tiểu Trình thì vẫn còn đang ngơ ngơ chưa hiểu mình phải làm gì cứ te te đi theo thôi… Trong khi đó ngược lại với thái độ niềm nở của Vũ Nguyệt thì Lượng Ái và Quang Đăng có vẻ rất ngờ vực… không phải là nãy giờ hai người họ giả vờ thân thiện với Tuệ Tinh đâu nhưng do bản năng của một thần đồng thì họ cảm thấy có gì lạ ở câu " Giờ nếu chúng ta là một gia đình rồi…" Lượng Ái chỉ là thấy nó rất lạ thôi, bình thường người ta phải tìm hiểu kĩ người khác coi chơi có hợp không, có thể trở thành một nhà không chớ đằng này… muốn là một phần của gia đình để tìm hiểu kĩ hơn thì đáng nghi thật. Nói về tính nhạy bén thì có thể Lượng Ái không thể nào sánh bằng Quang Đăng. Thấy Quang Đăng cũng đứng lại Lượng Ái cũng không nghi ngờ gì nữa

 _"_ _Cậu có thấy lạ không?"_

 _"_ _Ý cậu là sao?"_

 _"_ _Đừng giả ngu với mình Quang Đăng, là một thần đồng nhạy bén như cậu thì không gì có thể qua mặt cậu được, cậu biết mình đang nói gì mà"_

 _"_ _Ồ vậy sao?… chắc hẳn cậu cũng nghĩ giống mình"_

 _"_ _Đúng vậy… "_

 _"_ _Theo mình nghĩ… Giờ chúng ta không được sơ suất, dù có nghi ngờ thì cũng phải tìm hiểu kĩ không được kết luận vội vàng, khi nói chuyện cũng phải đề phòng, đi theo đi, Tiểu Nguyệt có nói gì thì chặn họng nó lại, nói những gì cần nói thôi. Cậu hiểu tính Vũ Nguyệt mà"_

 _"_ _Phải… Chúng ta phải đi bịt miệng Nguyệt Nguyệt lại trước khi nó bán hết bí mật của chúng ta."_

Thế là hai ngươi chẳng nói chẳng rằng đăm đăm đi về phía cả nhóm. Vũ Nguyệt cùng Thiên Mình và tiểu Trình vui vẻ giới thiệu về mọi thứ xung quanh, còn Lượng Ái và Quang Đăng thì cứ đứng đằng sau nhìn đầy nghi vấn. Đến một lúc bản thân Lượng Ái không thể kiềm nổi sự ngờ vực của mình

 _"_ _Tuệ Tinh này… Tại sao cậu lại thắc mắc về khu này vậy?"_

Tuệ Tinh quay lại nhìn đầy vẻ hoảng hốt, trong vài giây cô trấn tĩnh lại,… Có thể đối với những người còn lại việc Tuệ Tinh hoảng hốt khó có thể thấy được nhưng đối với thiên tài nhạy bén như Quang Đăng và Lượng Ái thì việc hoảng hốt dù chỉ là một ít thôi thì họ cũng có thể nhận ra được

 _"_ _Lần đầu tiên mình thấy một khu căn cứ hoành tráng mà hiện đại như thế này, mà khu này do các cậu tự tay làm cả à?"_

Trong chốc lát Tuệ Tinh cứ nghĩ đã qua mặt được Lượng Ái và Quang Đăng, cô nàng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên nhìn lại xung quanh. Trước ánh mắt ngờ vực của Lượng Ái và Quang Đăng, Vũ Nguyệt tỏ ra không mấy quan tâm. Con bé gật đầu lia lịa

 _"_ _Phải phải, nơi này do tụi mình góp công góp sức cả đấy, và do chính một tay Lượng Ái dựng nên cả đấy, cậu ấy là đại thần cơ khí đó"_

 _"_ _Thật sao? Lượng Ái, cậu phải làm hướng dẫn viên du lịch cho mình mới được"_

Tuệ Tinh mắt sáng lấp lánh chấp hai tay cười trừ với Lượng Ái, mong Lượng Ái giải thích thêm về khu căn cứ này, như đúng ý mình "cá đã cắn câu", lần này thì vũ Nguyệt không thể cứ bô bô mọi thứ cần phải im lặng về khu này. Lượng Ái khẽ nghiêng đầu mỉm cười,

 _"_ _Tất nhiên rồi. Đây là khu căn cứ hoạt động của các thần đồng chúng ta. bên trái cửa ra vào là toàn bộ các sách cao cấp, các sách siêu năng lực và khỏi nói chắc cậu cũng biết sách đó chỉ có thần đồng như chúng ta mới đọc được. Khu vực máy trung tâm là đầu não của toàn bộ khu này, lưu trữ toàn bộ dữ liệu của khu này"_

Tự dưng chợt nhận ra có gì đó sai sai, Vũ Nguyệt cũng ngay lập tức lên tiếng

 _"_ _Ơ chứ không phải cậu bảo…"_

Hiểu ngay vấn đề Quang Đăng liền lập tức chặn họng Vũ Nguyệt lại

 _"_ _Vũ Nguyệt cậu để quên thiết bị liên lạc ở sân sau rồi kìa, người liên lạc SF đã phải gọi qua cho mình bảo cậu dịch hộ một văn bản kìa"_

Quang Đăng lạnh lùng nhắm mắt cất điện thoại vào túi, làm động tác giả như mới đọc tin nhắn xong. Nghe tới SF Vũ Nguyệt như nghe tiếng sấm đánh ngang tai, thần hồn nát thân tinh, nó chạy bán sống bán chết về sân sau. Lượng Ái và Quang Đăng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, trong khi đó Thiên Minh và Tiểu Trình vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra, họ cứ đứng trân trân đó mà nhìn. Lượng Ái quay lại cười trừ rồi tiếp tục chỉ vào hệ thống máy chủ

 _"_ _Đó là hệ thống máy chủ như mình nói, tất cả mọi dữ liệu trong phòng làm việc này đều nằm trong máy chủ đó, chỉ cần truy cập vào máy chủ đó thì toàn bộ thông tin về tất cả các thần đồng, nhiều thứ quan trọng hơn đều có đủ vì thế cậu phải hết sức cẩn thận với máy chủ"_

Sau đó Lượng Ái đi đến chỗ bàn tròn đang phát sáng giữa phòng, chạm tay lên nó. Ngay khi các đầu ngón tay của Lượng Ái vừa chạm lên bàn thì một cái màn hình hình chữ nhật phát sáng như màn hình máy tính mới được khởi động, nó hiện lên một loạt các thông tin về Lượng Ái và các dữ liệu về công việc Lượng Ái đang làm việc.

 _"_ _Cậu cũng thấy đó đây là bàn tròn, bàn này không chỉ thông thường là cái bàn phát sáng, mà nó là một phần để truy cập vào lượng kiến thức khủng có trong máy chủ kia, với lại chiếc bàn thông minh này còn nhiều khả năng đặc biệt khác, giống như một cái máy tính vậy."_

Tuệ Tinh mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn chằm chằm vào các thiết bị cực kì hiện đại có một không hai trong gian phòng đó. Thiên Minh, Quang Đăng và Tiểu Trình thì chẳng có mấy ngạc nhiên, họ kéo nhau qua cái góc có chiếc tivi màn hình phẳng và mấy cái nệm phồng trông rất êm ái, ba người họ cứ thế mà chơi điện tử. Thấy mấy người chẳng mấy quan tâm Lượng Ái muốn nổi đoá nhưng giờ chẳng làm gì được tụi nó, chỉ biết nhìn ngao ngán, Lượng Ái chóng nạnh

 _"_ _Còn góc đó thì thôi khỏi nói chắc cậu cũng biết góc đó là góc giải trí, cái màn hình tivi đó thì địa được của SF, mấy bộ trò chơi điện tử cũng do SF mua cho tụi mình, riêng mấy cái nệm đó là do mình may cho tụi nó… Nói là chơi game thế thôi chứ tụi nó sang vậy đó."_

Lượng Ái nhún vai đi qua ngồi trước một cái máy tính ở chỗ làm việc ( khu có 5 cái máy tính), bỏ lại Tuệ Tinh đằng sau đang loay hoay nhìn góc điện tử của bọn họ rồi tèn tèn đi theo sau đuôi Lượng Ái. Lượng Ái hí hoáy gì với cái mày tính một lúc rồi mới mở miệng

 _"_ _Tuệ Tinh, cậu chờ mình một lát mình chuyển dữ liệu của máy này xong rồi làm mới máy, sau đó vị trí này sẽ là của cậu"_

Tuệ Tinh giật mình, thật sự Tuệ Tinh sợ chỉ cần chạm vào một thứ nào đó thì mọi thứ sẽ hư hết

 _"_ _Ấy đừng đừng, mình sẽ làm hư máy mất"_

Lượng Ái cũng hiểu được tâm trạng đó của Tuệ Tinh nên nhún vai, vừa nói vừa làm việc

 _"_ _Cậu ngốc quá Tuệ Tinh ạ, cậu là thần đồng đó, máy cái máy này làm sao làm khó được thần đồng chúng ta, với lại hệ thống máy này không có liên quan tới máy chủ đâu nên cậu đừng lo. Dàn máy này chỉ là máy cá nhân thôi, mọi dự án riêng của cậu thì cậu được làm trên máy này, còn dự án chung thì phải đem máy chủ ra nói chuyện. Với lại mấy cái máy này mình ráp thì nhanh lắm, đây là máy của mình nhưng mình làm mới lại thì cũng không khác gì máy mới đâu. Đợi xí… Rồi xong"_

Lượng Ái đứng phắt dậy vươn mình rồi đẩy ghế vào xong vác tay lên màn hình máy tính quay qua Tuệ Tinh nghiêng đầu cười tươi rói

 _"_ _Rồi đó thần đồng, giờ máy này là của cậu, làm gì thì làm đi nhé, mình đi ráp máy khác đây"_

Nói xong Lượng Ái lúi húi vào góc có bàn thiết kế rất to mà trông rất hiện đại, bên cạnh đó có một mớ thùng chất đống cao chất ngất, cạnh đó lại có mấy cái tủ để lĩnh kĩnh đủ thứ linh kiện, đủ thứ thiết bị điện tử hiện đại nhất,…Tuệ Tinh nhân lúc đó nhìn lại xung quanh phòng, chấp tay sau lưng đứng dựa vào bàn làm việc mới của mình

 _"_ _Lượng Ái này còn cái thứ ở giữa bàn tròn là gì vậy?"_

Lượng Ái lúc bấy giờ vẫn đang chăm chú làm việc, phải nói Lượng Ái đúng thật là thần đồng cơ khí chưa tới năm phút mà đã ráp gần xong cái thùng máy rồi. Lượng Ái tay cầm vi mạch điện tử, tay thì cứ vặn ốc vít, thế mà miệng vẫn hoạt động được

 _"_ _À cái đó hả? Nó là mấy cái con chip linh tinh của Vũ Nguyệt á mà. Nghe đồn đó là thứ duy nhất nó có được từ anh hai nó, mà anh hai nó mất rồi nên mọi ngươi mới quyết định để con chip ở đó, thứ nhất nhìn cũng tri thức, cũng đẹp, thứ hai Vũ Nguyệt là đứa màu mè, nó thích vậy á mà"_

 _"_ _Ai màu mè hả?"_

Đang luyên thuyên nói xấu Vũ Nguyệt thì không hiểu sao Nguyệt Nguyệt đã xuất hiện trước cửa từ khi nào. Đúng là thiêng khỏi thắp nhang luôn. Đột ngột thế Lượng Ái giật mình loạng quoạng mé tí nữa là làm rớt bộ vi mạch điện tử rồi. Lượng Ái quay qua nhìn Quang Đăng răn đe, Quang Đăng thì ngồi co rúm người lại như có tội, quay qua nhìn Lượng Ái cũng đe doạ không kém. Hai người nghiến răng nghiến lợi như chửi nhau thông qua sóng não ấy _" Ê tống khứ nó kiểu gì mà hay quá vậy hả?" " Lúc đó chỉ nghĩ được vậy thôi sao lại đe nghiến tôi là sao?" "Sao không đay nghiến cho được? Ủa chớ hay cậu là thần đồng cậu đuổi khéo nó thì cũng lý do hợp lý miếng chớ, nó qua chỗ SF hỏi không có văn bản để dịch thì cũng phải thôi" " Thần đồng thì sao? nó cũng là thần đồng vậy, nó cũng biết nghĩ chớ sao nói tui"_ Trong lúc não bộ hai trẻ đang đại chiến quyết liệt đó, Vũ Nguyệt nghiến răng, tay nắm chặt nắm đấm như muốn tán cho đứa nào vừa mới lừa nó chạy hết một vòng

 _"_ _È hem, hai người liếc mắt đưa tình đủ chưa?"_

Bỗng dưng Vũ Nguyệt trở thành một đại boss đáng sợ đến mức Thiên Minh và Tiểu Trình hiểu tình hình gay cấn cũng cầm bấm điện tử ngồi dịch sang một bên lấy chân đạp Quang Đăng ra chịu đòn. Lượng Ái và Quang Đăng nhìn Vũ Nguyệt với ánh mắt rất chi là khả ái, lại còn cười trừ hề hề như vô tội lắm. Vũ Nguyệt cũng cười, giọng nó cười… run run… đáng sợ… thật sự rất đáng sợ

 _"_ _Hờ hờ… hờ hờ …. ớ hơ hơ hơ hơ… Bạn bè mà… chơi với nhau lâu quá mà… có ghét nhau một tiếng thì nói chứ. TAO ĐỂ QUÊN THIẾT BỊ LIÊN LẠC Ở TRONG NÀY CHỨ KHÔNG PHẢI Ở SÂN SAU."_

Gì cơ? nó tức điên vì vụ đó thôi á?

 _"_ _Tụi bây khốn nạn thiệt, tao chạy hết một vòng kiếm chẳng thấy, sợ trễ qua bên văn phòng SF thì chị tiếp tân bảo SF giờ này không tiếp chuyện đã vậy còn bảo văn bản cần dịch ngày mai mới tới, tụi bây tưởng tao ngu lắm hả? tao cũng là thần đồng đó chớ đừng giỡn mặt với tao. Riêng thằng Quang Đăng đấy, về đo kính đi, người bị đuôi rồi, rõ ràng là tin nhắn là ngày mai tao mới phải qua đó dịch văn bản"_

Lượng Ái và Quang Đăng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, không ngờ là có văn bản cần dịch thật… Lần này Quang Đăng thoát chết, nói là thần đồng vậy chứ có nhiều khi tụi nó ngáo không thể nào đỡ nổi luôn, đặc biệt là cái đứa cũng là thần đồng nhưng bị lừa cũng không biết đã vậy còn la om sòm cho người ta biết mình bị lừa mà. Tuệ Tinh nhìn mọi người vậy cũng vui vui, cô bất giác cười lớn lên khiến mọi người hết sức ngạc nhiên, lần đầu tiên nghe được Tuệ Tinh cười lớn vậy mọi người cũng mừng, họ cũng có một tràng cười theo.

Thế là mọi chuyện đâu vào đấy, Lượng Ái lại tiếp tục ráp máy tính, Thiên Minh và Tiểu Trình vẫn đua xe điện tử, lâu lâu lại gào thét chửi lộn. Quang Đăng thì bị Vũ Nguyệt lôi đi làm việc thay phạt cái tội dàm lừa gạt bạn bè. Tuệ Tinh trong khi đó thì chấp tay sau lưng đi xung quanh căn phòng xong dừng lại trước cửa ra vào

 _"_ _Lượng Ái này! Ban nãy sao cậu phải chạy vào trước mình rồi nói máy chủ xác minh vậy"_

Lượng Ái vẫn đang tập trung làm việc ở trong nói vọng ra

 _"_ _Trước cửa là hệ thống quét, nó có khả năng quét toàn bộ thông tin của cậu từ não bộ, thể lực, tâm lý,… nó đều quét được, những gì cậu cần nhập là tên và giới tình, phe đồng mình hay là bạn bè thôi. Để mình giải thích luôn, phe đồng minh tức là các thần đồng, cậu có thể vào đây bất kì lúc nào cho phép vì máy đã lưu dữ liệu của cậu, còn bạn bè thì chỉ khi nào có mình bạn bè mới được vào chung. À máy chủ chỉ được kích hoạt bởi giọng nói của mình thôi."_

 _"_ _Chỉ có giọng nói của cậu thôi à?"_

 _"_ _Ừ chỉ có giọng của mình thôi"_

 _"_ _Phải Lượng Ái là mẹ đẻ của toàn bộ hệ thống máy móc trong khu căn cứ này nên… chỉ có một mình Lượng Ái mới có thể điều khiển toàn bộ khu này bằng giọng nói"_

Vũ Nguyệt đang hành hạ Quang Đăng cũng nhiều chuyện không kém quay lại hóng hớt truyện nhà người ta mà. Tuệ Tinh thì cứ mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn Lượng Ái đầy thần tượng… Thôi được việc Lượng Ái là người làm ra toàn bộ khu này thì thôi khỏi bàn, Lượng Ái thì quá siêu rồi, thần đồng cơ khí mà lị. Lượng Ái nhún vai, vắt vài con vít trên thùng máy lại rồi khệ nệ bưng qua một cái bàn trống

 _"_ _Có gì đâu, mình chỉ là làm ra thôi chứ mình chẳng phải tính toán hay làm bất kì việc gì khác cả. Tính toán thì đã có Thiên Minh, vẽ sơ đồ, tính các bài toán vật lý, những thứ có liên quan đến hạt nhân nguyên tử vân vân thì có Tiểu Trình. Hệ thống âm thanh, nhận dạng âm, thiết kế vị trí cũng như những thiết bị ở đây là Quang Đăng và người lập trình hệ thống cũng như ngôn ngữ cho tất cả các máy tính cũng như máy chủ là Vũ Nguyệt. Mọi thứ đều có sẵn nên mình chỉ làm theo sơ đồ thôi"_

Nghe nói thế, bỗng Tuệ Tinh quay lại nhìn mọi người, họ đều giữ một vẻ tự hào trên khuôn mặt… họ quay lại nhìn Tuệ Tinh và cười, họ biết rằng họ đáng tự hào về một khu căn cứ như thế này, ai cũng có công cả… Đúng là một nhóm bất khả chiến bại, 5 người họ… thật sự bất khả chiến bại. Điều đó khiến Tuệ Tĩnh tự nghĩ lại bản thân mình… Vốn là một thiên tài hoàn mĩ lại chịu thua các thiên tài bình thường như thế này ư? Tuệ Tinh nhất quyết không thể chịu thua nhóm bạn này được, ít nhất cũng phải đuổi kịp họ chứ. Với suy nghĩ đó làm cho Tuệ Tinh có động lực thực hiện các dự án lớn hơn. Ngay lập tức cô ngồi ngay vào máy tính mới làm việc một cách điên cuồng. Cô chạy qua chạy lại trong gian phòng tìm các linh kiện vội vã đến mức lâu lâu đi lại đụng phải Lượng Ái đang khê nệ máy tính lắp ráp các kiểu, cứ va chạm thế lâu lâu tim Lượng Ái lại nhảy thót ra như thể sắp chết tới nơi, lúc thì màn hình máy tính suýt rớt, lúc thì mé tí nữa Tuệ Tinh đạp lên mấy cái vi mạch điện tử của Lượng Ái. Không khí trong phòng lúc này sôi động hẳn lên. Đến lúc Lượng Ái lắp xong cái máy tính… nói mới nhớ thần đồng cơ khí có khác chưa tới nửa tiếng mà đã lắp hoàn thành một cái máy tính siêu cấp rồi. Lượng Ái đánh thở phào một cái thật dài, đưa tay lau mồ hôi rồi vươn người vặn vẹo, và ngay sau đó để ý ngay đến Tuệ Tinh… Phải nói giờ mới thấy sức mạnh của thiên tài hoàn mĩ, một mình Tuệ Tinh hoạt động như một cổ máy, màn hình máy tính chạy dữ liệu một cách điên cuồng, Tuệ Tinh cứ chạy qua chạy lại giữa bàn làm việc và nơi giữ linh kiện. Tuy làm việc điên loạn vậy nhưng bàn làm việc của Tuệ Tinh rất gọn gàng, từng xấp giấy, từng tài liệu có liên quan được xếp một cách cẩn thận, những mẫu linh kiện thử nghiệm cũng được bày trí rất trình tự và gọn gàng từ đó cũng có thể thấy Tuệ Tinh thông minh tới mức nào, vừa tính toán vừa lắp ráp đã vậy máy tính siêu hạng của 5 thiên tài thiết kế và tạo lập này đâu phải là hàng đồ chơi cho ai xài là xài, nội việc xài được bộ máy tính này thôi cũng là một vấn đề, thế mà đối với Tuệ Tinh việc này chẳng mấy gây khó dễ, chưa hết, làm việc tới tấp vậy mà não bộ vẫn xử lí trình tự và sắp xếp các vật dụng một cách ngăn nắp như vậy… Quả nhiên không hổ danh thiên tài hoàn mĩ. Vừa mới để ý tới đó thì đã thấy Tuệ Tinh xoay ghế một phát cầm theo bản thiết kế phi một phát thẳng tới bàn kỹ thuật. Tuệ Tinh nhanh nhẩu kẹp bản thiết kế lên bảng đèn rồi chạy ngược lại bàn lấy cái thùng linh kiện để dưới chân bàn, mang qua bàn kỹ thuật và nhanh nhẩu đeo kính bảo vệ vào nhanh tay cầm lấy bút hàn vi mạch điện tử, vân vân. Mọi thứ nhanh đến mức một thần đồng cơ khí như Lượng Ái cũng phải há hốc mồm nhìn.

Để ý đến bản thiết kế Lượng Ái và Vũ Nguyệt từ từ khoanh tay đi đến đứng nhìn, nhìn sơ qua cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt, nhưng khi để ý kĩ mới thấy những thứ Tuệ Tinh đang vạch ra trước mắt đây phải đi trước thời đại khoảng hai chục năm… Robot từ tính ư? cái gì mà siêu bộ nhớ? thiết bị tích hợp siêu nhỏ là sao? đây là năng lực thực sự của một thần đồng hoàn mĩ sao?. Vũ Nguyệt có vẻ không hiểu lắm gì về mấy cái cơ khí này nhưng cũng tròn xoe mắt nhìn, Vũ Nguyệt dò tay theo các con số được gọi là dãy mã hoá và bắt đầu lẩm nhẩm

 _"_ _Vũ Nguyệt… Cậu thu thập được gì?"_

Lượng Ái khoanh tay nhìn lại cơ cấu của con robot được vẽ trên sơ đồ kia, hỏi Vũ Nguyệt với giọng điệu lạnh tanh

 _"_ _Cũng không nhiều lắm, chủ yếu là… ừm… để xem nào… Robot sử dụng lazer quét tích hợp, bao gồm quét thể trạng, thần kinh, các đặc điểm cá nhân trên cơ thể, vân vân và mây mây. Xử lí thông tin, xem có cần hỗ trợ y tế hay không, thực hiện các bước sơ cứu, bla bla bla…."_

Vũ Nguyệt nhún vài nói qua loa gì gì đó đó, không phải là nó không dịch được mà là nó lười dịch, đơn giản là nó lười dịch từng từ nên chỉ đọc chung chung thôi. Biết tính lười của Vũ Nguyệt, Lượng Ái liền tiện tay tặng Vũ Nguyệt luôn một tán vào đầu

 _"_ _Quỷ quái, cậu có phải là thần đồng ngôn ngữ không vậy? Thần đồng kiểu gì mà nói thiếu đầu thiếu đuôi rồi cứ thêm vân vân với mây mây vào vậy hả?"_

Vũ Nguyệt tức muốn điên người quay người lại muốn đớp lại câu nói của Lượng Ái rồi, may thay Tuệ Tinh thấy mọi người chửi lộn vô duyên quá nên cũng tiện đường giải thích luôn

 _"_ _Cũng không phải lỗi của Vũ Nguyệt đâu, tại mình sử dụng nhiều dãy mã hoá quá nên lười dịch cũng phải, mình làm thế để lúc lập trình robot thuận tiện hơn"_

Vũ Nguyệt được Tuệ Tinh bênh vực quay qua nhìn Lượng Ái với bản mặt đắc chí, hất mặt một cái rồi quay lại bàn làm việc nới nó đang hành hạ Quang Đăng. Để lại Lượng Ái đang nhướn mày nhìn ngao ngán. Cô lắc đầu thở dài một cái…

 _"_ _Thế cậu giải thích về con robot này luôn đi"_

 _"_ _Cũng không có gì quan trọng lắm đâu, đây là siêu robot mình vừa nghĩ ra, nó có khả năng tích hợp các khả năng như nói chuyện, làm việc, ghi âm, ghi hình, chụp ảnh, nhiều lắm chỉ bằng cách điều khiển bằng giọng nói. Với lại robot này có bộ nhớ siêu hạng nên cũng không lo về vấn đề nó hết bộ nhớ. Mình làm để lưu lại khoảnh khắc của các thần đồng chúng ta mà. Tiếp theo là robot này là một robot chăm sóc sức khoẻ, nó có khả năng xem qua tình trạng sức khoẻ và theo dõi sức khoẻ… Nói chính xác thì… nó có thể thay thế bác sĩ hay là bảo mẫu gì đó. Ngoài ra do nó có kích thước chỉ bằng lòng bàn tay nên… mình gọi nó là siêu robot."_

Nghe Tuệ Tinh giải thích 5 bạn trẻ như nghe sét đánh ngang tai… quá nhiều khả năng tích hợp vậy mà… robot chỉ to bằng lòng bàn tay thôi sao? Đây là… năng lực thực sự của một thần đồng hoàn mĩ chưa tới nửa tiếng đã có thể lên một ý tưởng quá tuyệt hảo mà còn làm xong bản thiết kế, tính toán và mọi thứ nữa… đối với một người bình thường các công việc đó người mất đến cả tháng, đối với đội thiên tài thì chắc phải nửa ngày để xong toàn bộ bản thiết kế… nhưng đây… một mình Tuệ Tinh thực hiện xong bản thiết kế chỉ trong vòng 30 phút. Đúng là một thần đồng hoàn mĩ bất khả chiến bại. Ngay lập tức Thiên Minh và Tiểu Trình ngừng chơi điện tử, ném điều khiển qua một bên vội vàng chạy lại bản thiết kế nhìn qua một lượt rồi cứ đứng trừng trừng đó. Quang Đăng bỏ công việc đang làm đó cũng chạy qua hóng hớt. Vũ Nguyệt nhìn Quang Đăng một cách trăn trối, lắc đầu rồi tự chui vào bàn làm việc làm. Bốn người họ đứng ở chỗ bản thiết kế như thế, vừa chỉ trỏ vừa tranh luận rất lớn… Không phải là mọi người đều là thần đồng cả sao? chúng ta nên dùng cách nào thông minh hơn để giải quyết mâu thuẫn được không?. Tụi nó nghiên cứu hết cái này đến cái khác trên bản kế hoạch của Tuệ Tinh, tụi nó có hàng ngàn câu hỏi, hàng ngàn bài toán đang diễn ra trong đầu và nếu không tìm ra toàn bộ lời giải đó thì tụi nó chưa chịu yên đâu… Đó là cách các thần đồng hoạt động.

Một lúc lâu sau, không ai xác định là tụi nó đã bàn bạc ở đó trong bao lâu. Vũ Nguyệt lúc bấy giờ chẳng hứng thú với mấy cái thứ máy móc lắp ráp này, nó vốn dĩ là một đứa có xài là được vì thế nó chỉ biết lĩnh vực của mình là ngoại ngữ còn mấy cái còn lại… tụi kia làm cho nó xài… nói là "sang vậy đó" như Lượng Ái cũng chẳng sai. Vũ Nguyệt đang thực hiện một kế hoạch, một thiết bị có khả năng thông dịch tất cả các tiếng nước ngoài, nếu có thiết bị này thì khắp nơi trên thế giới đều có thể nói chuyện được với nhau… Nhưng để lập trình được cái thứ này thì rất tốn công và thời gian, đối với một người thường thì chắc cả năm cũng chưa chắc xong vì để làm được thiết bị này phải am hiểu về ngoại ngữ các thứ tiếng, từ tượng hình cho đến latin, rồi từng âm đọc như thế nào, ngữ pháp ra sao và đặc biệt hơn là có nhiều ngôn ngữ chết cũng có trong thiết bị. Vũ Nguyệt đã tốn hết 3 ngày để nghiên cứu về thiết bị này và giờ đây cô đang tập trung lập trình ngôn ngữ, người thì đã lười mà việc thì đã nhiều nên Vũ Nguyệt hay kiếm chuyện bắt bẻ người khác bắt người ta đánh máy, làm việc cho mình. Sau khi áp bức không được Quang Đăng, Vũ Nguyệt đã dúi đầu liên tục 2 tiếng để làm việc, tới khi bức quá chịu không nổi nữa, Vũ Nguyệt đứng lên đạp ghế qua một bên, vươn mình rồi thở dài một cái rõ to… Nói mới nhớ… Các bạn trẻ kia… sau 2 tiếng tìm tòi… vẫn đứng đó à? Vũ Nguyệt chống nạnh nhìn 4 đứa kia đứng trân trân đó lẩm nhẩm như 4 trẻ đao mà thở dài ngao ngán. Nó lắc đầu thầm nghĩ… "Tụi bây có phải là thần đồng không vậy?"

Sau 2 tiếng đó, rốt cuộc Tuệ Tinh cũng có câu giải đáp cho các bạn thần đồng. Cô đã lắp con vít cuối cùng trên siêu robot của mình

 _"_ _Và… Xong"_

Nghe Tuệ Tinh vừa xong, tụi nó túm tụm chạy qua bàn kỹ thuật tụm năm tụm ba nháo nhào cả lên, còn Vũ Nguyệt thì cứ từ từ bình tĩnh lạnh lùng đi đến bàn kỹ thuật… Ơ mà có gì đó nó sai sai… không phải Vũ Nguyệt là cái đứa hay nhiều chuyện và bát nháo nhất hay sao? còn không phải Lượng Ái, Quang Đăng, Thiên Minh và Tiểu Trình đều tỏ khí chất thần đồng, lạnh lùng hay sao?. Giờ đây vai vế như bị đảo lộn, bản thân Tuệ Tinh còn không biết là do mình làm nhiều quá nên bị ảo giác hay là mọi người đang có vấn đề nữa.

 _"_ _Thôi coi! Bát nháo, xê ra cho Tuệ Tinh kích hoạt nó"_

… Vũ Nguyệt kéo cổ từng đứa ra, quát như ra lệnh… hình như… cái câu đó phải để cho Lượng Ái nói chứ… Chỉ sau 2 tiếng bất ổn mà mọi người… như thế này sao? Tuệ Tinh nhún vai, thở dài _"Mấy người nảy,… họ có thật là bình thường không vậy?"_ Thầm nghĩ bụng như thế, Tuệ Tinh cũng chỉ cười trừ. Trước mắt Tuệ Tinh bây giờ mà một cục… kim loại đã được sơn bóng loáng bên ngoài, nhìn như một quả trứng, chỉ có điều… cục kim loại này nó màu đen. Tuệ tinh bình tĩnh đưa ngón cái lên phía trước cái cục kim loại sáng bóng đó bỗng dưng có một luồng sáng màu xanh phát ra từ cục kim loại, nó quét qua ngón tay của Tuệ Tinh một cái rồi âm thanh từ cục kim loại bắt đầu phát ra. Cục trứng kim loại bắt đầu biến hình, từ một quả trứng, hai bên tách ra thành hai cái tay, phần đầu tách ra rồi hai cái chấm màu xanh xuất hiện rồi còn chớp chớp như hai đôi mắt trong rất đáng yêu. Nó chớp chớp vài cái ngó qua ngó lại, bỗng nghiêng đầu một cái rồi mắt cười híp cả lại thật là đáng yêu. Nó bay lòng vòng xung quanh Tuệ Tinh rồi cứ ríu ra ríu rít như một chú chim nhỏ. Thấy chú robot dễ thương vậy Tuệ Tinh cũng không ngờ được đây là thứ mà mình vừa tạo ra. Tuệ Tinh cứ đứng trân trân đó không biết làm gì. Vũ Nguyệt bây giờ quay lại con người thật của mình, thấy vật dễ thương đôi mắt sáng lên như hai cái đèn pha, lấp la lấp lánh rồi nó gào thét đủ thứ. Tiểu Nguyệt sẵn tay đẩy hết 4 đưa còn lại ra chạy vào ôm lấy con robot.

 _"_ _Ôi dễ thương quá đi mất, chào cậu trông cậu có vẻ vui quá nhỉ?"_

Con robot như hiểu tiếng người nó ríu ra ríu rít trả lời, bay lòng vòng quanh Tuệ Tinh rồi nhảy từ bàn này qua bàn khác

 _"_ _Nó vui lắm đấy Tuệ Tinh cậu tài thật đấy, khâm phục cậu luôn cậu còn siêu hơn cả Lượng Ái"_

Nghe tới đó Lượng Ái gằn giọng một cái rõ to rồi nhìn Vũ Nguyệt với ánh mắt hình viên đạn, cô bạn khoanh tay, điềm đàm bước qua máy chủ loáy hoáy cái gì đó

Vũ Nguyệt nhìn Lượng Ái tỏ vẻ vô tội lắm, nhún vai một cái. Nó định quay qua nói với Tuệ Tinh cái gì đó, thì bỗng dưng giật mình, quay lại nhìn con robot với vẻ mặt hoảng hốt

 _"_ _Cái gì cơ? Cái gì mà phản bội cơ?"_

Nghe Vũ Nguyệt hô hào thế mọi người cũng giật cả mình. Họ quay qua nhìn siêu robot rồi bất giác quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh. Bằng giọng đanh thép Thiên Minh liền hỏi Vũ Nguyệt

 _" cậu nói gì cơ? siêu robot vừa nói gì?"_

Bộ dạng của Vũ Nguyệt không giống đang đùa giỡn là mấy. Vũ Nguyệt quay qua nhìn Thiên Minh - đội trưởng, bằng một khuôn mặt hết sức nghiêm túc

 _" nó vừa nói gì đó đến kẻ phản bội hay là phản bội gì đó?_

Ở cái thời điểm gây cấn thế này mà còn " cái gì đó"được ư?. Đội trưởng Thiên Minh như muốn nổi cơn thịnh nộ, gồng mình nghiến răng ken két

 _" Thế nào Vũ Nguyệt... Cậu nói rõ xem sao?"_

Thấy đội trưởng biến hình Vũ Nguyệt liền bất giác cười trừ, lùi về phía sau hai bước miệng thì lắp bắp không nói nỗi nên lời, mồ hôi mồ kê đổ nhễ nhại... Nói thật thì... Thiên Minh biến hình còn trông đáng sợ hơn cả Lượng Ái. Được thời cơ Vũ Nguyệt thần hồn nát thần tinh không nói được lời nào, Tuệ Tinh liền nhảy vào

 _" Chắc cậu nghe nhầm rồi đó Vũ Nguyệt, siêu robot đang nói là nó " thích nơi này, nó thích Lượng Ái" mà. Cậu ổn chứ Vũ Nguyệt?"_

Ngay lập tức Vũ Nguyệt quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh với đôi mắt hình viên đạn... Vũ Nguyệt hầm hầm tay nắm đấm tiến lại gần Tuệ Tinh, trông nó như một con gấu lớn đang trực vồ mồi. Đứng trước mặt Tuệ Tinh, nó túm lấy cổ áo Tuệ Tinh. Mắt Vũ Nguyệt đỏ ngầu còn đáng sợ hơn cả lúc Thiên Minh nổi giận nữa

 _" Nghe đây Tuệ Tinh. Vũ Nguyệt này là thần đồng ngôn ngữ, không có việc Vũ Nguyệt này nghe nhầm ngôn ngữ máy hiểu không? Đừng tưởng mọi người ở đây không biết ngôn ngữ máy mà nói xằng nói bậy gì thì nói. Tôi nói nhé, tình cảm của các thần đồng ở đây đều là thật, không một toan tính, nhưng nếu cậu đã toan tính thì đừng trách bọn tôi thủ đoạn. Nếu để tôi biết được cậu thực sự là một kẻ phản bội..."_

Nói tới đó Vũ Nguyệt kề sát vào tai Tuệ Tinh nói gì đó, sau đó đẩy Tuệ Tinh ra, phủi phủi cổ áo cho thẳng lại rồi cười tươi rói

 _" Đùa chút thôi, đang diễn sâu ấy mà hì hì, chỉ thử phản ứng của cậu thôi Tuệ Tinh à, nhìn mặt cậu kìa, tái xanh cả mặt, mình đùa chút thôi mà. Chắc là mình nghe nhầm thật đấy."_

Mọi người thở phào như trút được gánh nặng, vài giây trước hai người cãi nhau như đổ lửa mà ai ngờ chỉ là mấy trò vặt vãnh của Vũ Nguyệt, nói thật... không biết trí thông minh của một thần đồng được trời ban cho Vũ Nguyệt dùng để làm gì nữa, bản tính chay lười của Vũ Nguyệt không cần thiết tới nó nhưng trong những trường hợp lầy thì trí thông minh đó được vận dụng triệt để lắm. Thấy mọi người nhìn mình chằm chằm như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống, Vũ Nguyệt giơ tay đầu hàng, cười trừ rồi nói với cái điệu bộ vô tội lắm

 _" Ấy Ấy mình đã làm gì nào? chỉ đùa thôi mà... Thôi mình đi mua kem cho mấy người hạ hoả nhé"_

Nói xong thừa cơ Vũ Nguyệt chạy một phát mất tích luôn. Siêu robot lúc bấy giờ bay giữa gian phòng, ghi lại toàn bộ những chuyện đã xảy ra. Mọi người ai lại vào việc nấy, người chơi game, người đi kiểm tra tài liệu trên máy tính, Lượng Ái vẫn châu chuốt dàn máy hệ thống của mình. Riêng Tuệ Tinh... có cái gì đó lạ lắm, cô cứ đứng nhìn theo Vũ Nguyệt từ lúc Vũ Nguyệt xô mình ra với đôi mắt không mấy thiện cảm. Với đôi mắt tinh tường, Quang Đăng nhận ra sự khó hiểu của Tuệ Tinh liền lên tiếng

 _" Cậu đừng lo, Vũ Nguyệt nó vậy đấy, cứ có lỗi gì là đem lỗi đó ra trêu đùa cho mọi người đừng bắt lỗi nó ấy. Thần đồng vậy thôi chứ Vũ Nguyệt không thích vận dụng trí thông minh của mình trong các việc có ích hơn đâu. Vả lại ngày nào cũng bị Vũ Nguyệt trêu thì cậu sẽ biết khi nào nó đùa khi nào nó thật thôi."_

Quang Đăng nói tới đó liền dừng, có vẻ như cậu đang tập trung cho dự án gì dó của mình trên máy tính. Có lẽ là sau siêu robot được chế tạo đã mang đến cho nhóm thần đồng các nỗ lực mới. Nghe tới đó Lượng Ái cũng bon chen vào thêm vài câu

 _" Mình nói rồi Tuệ Tinh à, Vũ Nguyệt là đứa màu mè, nó hay mắc lỗi và màu mè hoá cái lỗi của nó ra như vừa nãy đấy, rõ ràng là nó nghe nhầm đó thôi. Cậu cứ chịu để nó trêu vài hôm đi rồi nó cũng chán. Lâu lắm rồi nó mới có người để trêu đấy, chứ mấy hôm nó trêu không được tụi mình nên nó đi trêu SF, cuối cùng cả nhóm bị SF phạt vạ đã vậy nó còn cười ha hả khoái chí lắm. Thật... mình thua nó luôn"_

Tuệ Tinh liền nhún vai cười

 _" Các cậu vui thật đấy"_

 _" Ơ thế ở nhà cậu không bị trêu bao giờ à? hay cậu là thần đồng hoàn mĩ quá nên lúc nào bị trêu cũng biết cả?"_

Tiểu Trình đang chơi điện tử cũng hóng hớt không kém, mắt thì cứ dí sát vào màn hình điện tử không rời, thế mà miệng thì cứ nói vọng ra. Thấy bộ dạng Tiểu Trình đáng yêu không tả nổi nên Tuệ Tinh bất giác cười đi qua chỗ Tiểu Trình cầm một điều khiển điện tử lên đòi chơi ké

 _" Không phải đâu, mình ở có một mình thì lấy ai trêu mình chứ, sống như thế chán lắm, suốt ngày mài kinh sử chán kinh khủng, gặp được các cậu nên mình vui lắm"_

Mọi người cười khì khì cho đến khi Thiên Minh hỏi một câu hỏi kì lạ

 _" Thế ba mẹ cậu đâu?"_

Nhóm bạn quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh đang khựng lại một lúc rất lâu. Tuệ Tinh bỗng dưng gãi đầu rồi cười cho qua

 _" Mình không biết nữa hì hì. trước giờ chỉ có Lý tiên sinh nuôi mình, với cả SF nuôi mình thôi, không phải các cậu cũng vậy sao?"_

4 người bạn kia ngạc nhiên quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh. Nếu SF nuôi Tuệ Tinh từ nhỏ thì tại sao lại không cho nhóm thần đồng biết? đã vậy Lý tiên sinh là người cao cấp nhất trong học viện trung ương này mà lại đích thân nuôi Tuệ Tinh sao? không lẽ đây là cháu gái của Lý tiên sinh. Nói vậy nghe cũng có lý, có thể Tuệ Tinh là người khiến Lý tiên sinh đào tạo các thần đồng còn lại.

mọi người mãi suy nghĩ mà không nhận ra Vũ Nguyệt đã trở về và đứng trước của từ khi nào. Nó đứng thừ ra ở đó một lúc lâu sau mới mở lời

 _" Mình đã bảo SF là tụi người xấu mà lị, bọn nó bắt cóc Tuệ Tinh từ trong trứng chứ gì?"_

Mọi người giật mình quay lại, Vũ Nguyệt bình thản mắt không nhìn vào mợi người chỉ là một đôi mắt chứa nhiều suy nghĩ đăm chiêu, đi vào chỗ mình. Có lẽ Vũ Nguyệt đang nhớ bố mẹ mình lắm, hoặc có lẽ nó đang suy nghĩ về Tuệ Tinh. Không biết trước được nhưng biểu hiện vừa rồi của Vũ Nguyệt rất lạ. Với bản tính hiếu động không thích sự trầm lặng Tiểu Trình liền quăng luôn điện tử, chạy qua chỗ Vũ Nguyệt bày trò, cậu ta nhìn quanh, lục lọi tìm kiếm

 _" Cậu tìm gì vậy?"_

Vũ Nguyệt nhìn theo thắc mắc. Tiểu trình nhìn lên

 _" Kem đâu?"_

Nói tới đó... cơ mặt Vũ Nguyệt đơ ra, cơ mắt trái giật giật, nội tâm sụp đổ... Nhìn là biết sai thần ăn vặt đi mua đồ ăn vặt thì chỉ có đứa ngu mới làm. Nhìn bản mặt Tiểu Trình là biết đã có tính toán trước cả rồi, biết là nó không mua kem về đâu, biết là nó đã trốn rồi, nhưng cứ thích bới móc lên cho vui vậy thôi. Nhìn cái điệu bộ cười khinh khỉnh đầy đáng ghét của Tiểu Trình, Vũ Nguyệt liền hiểu chuyện cũng nhập vai ngay

 _" À, kem! Để mình kể các cậu nghe, ban nãy mình đi mua kem xong mình liền ăn một cây của mình luôn. Đang tay xách nách mang kem về cho các cậu..."_

 _" Ê khoan! cậu... dùng nách mang kem về cho tụi mình?"_

Lượng Ái biết Vũ Nguyệt và Tiểu Trình đang trong chế độ " say sữa" còn không là chế độ " diễn sâu" nên cũng thích bới lông tìm vết, góp vui cho câu chuyện hư cấu của hai người họ. Vũ Nguyệt đơ ra một lúc nhìn Lượng Ái với cặp mắt chứa đầy tâm sự cào xé, gào thét, hú hét của nó. Nó quay lại nói tiếp câu chuyện mà không thèm quan tâm tới câu nói của Lượng Ái là gì

 _" Tiếp, sau đó là mình mở ra ăn một cây, mình ăn nó vì nó là của mình, các cậu hiểu mà phải không?..."_

 _" Sau đó thì cậu ăn luôn hết những cây còn lại chứ gì?"_

Quang Đăng vẫn đang tập trung trên máy tính thế mà cũng chỏ mỏ vào cố tình chọc tức Vũ Nguyệt và cứ thế cả phòng cười rầm lên. Vũ Nguyệt tắc lưỡi một cái, hít hà

 _" Ấy dà, các cậu có để mình kể hết không nào? Sau đó mình đi một chập thì BỖNG DƯNG, một con chó to đùng nhảy ra. Nó gầm gừ như muốn cắn mình, thấy nó cứ nhìn chằm chằn vào bị kem nên mình lột một cây ra ném cho nó, trong lòng nghĩ chắc Lượng Ái không ăn cũng không sao"_

Nghe tới đó Lượng Ái đùng đùng quay lại

 _" Gì cơ? Cậu vừa nói gì? nói lại coi!"_

Lượng Ái bỏ việc hầm hầm bước qua chỗ Vũ Nguyệt, còn bản thân Vũ Nguyệt không quan tâm, nó phẫy phẫy tay rồi lại tiếp tục câu chuyện

 _" Phải và rồi con chó ăn xong cây kem một cách rất thần tốc. Mình và chó con bỗng trở thành bạn tốt. Thế là mình và nó chạy về căn cứ thì bị một luồng sáng gì đó chíu xuống, hai đứa mình bỗng cảm thấy người nhẹ tênh, bị nâng qua khỏi luồng sáng đó, mình thấy mình ở trong một phi thuyền siêu hiện đại, sau đó là có 4 người ngoài hành tinh đang nhìn mình chằm chằm. Do mình là thần đồng ngôn ngữ nên nói với bọn họ một cách đơn giản. Họ bảo là họ muốn con chó làm bạn của bọn họ thế là mình đã để lại người bạn tốt của mình ở đó và còn tặng kèm thêm mấy cây kem luôn, mà có 4 người thì phải 4 cây kem chứ nhỉ, vậy là họ vui vẻ nhận lấy rồi thả mình xuống, cảm ơn mình và chúng mình là bạn. The end"_

Nghe câu chuyện... vô cùng... lý thú của thanh niên có chỉ số IQ cao ngất ngưỡng 250 mọi người đờ cả mặt, không ai nói một lời, người nào người nấy nhìn Vũ Nguyệt trăn trối, quai hàm như muốn rớt luôn rồi. Thiên Minh lắc đầu một cái cho tỉnh, quay trở lại chơi điện tử cũng không kèm thêm một câu nói thâm thuý

 _" Mình nghĩ... cậu ăn hết 6 cây kem nên cậu bị say rồi"_

 _" Mình đã bảo là mình không ăn hết mà"_

Vũ Nguyệt vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng... Vũ Nguyệt à... mọi người ở đây đều là thần đồng cả, không chỉ thông minh trong lĩnh vực của mình mà còn thông mình trong đời sống nữa chứ, đã vậy câu chuyện phi lý vậy... mọi người sẽ tin sao? Quang Đăng nhún vai quay ghế lại tiếp tục làm việc

 _" Còn mình thì nghĩ chắc cậu bị con chó đó nó căn nên hoá điên luôn rồi"_

 _" Hình như là mấy người ngoài hành tinh đấy đến đón cậu chứ không phải con chó đó đâu"_

Tiểu Trình vừa cười lăn lộn vừa chỉ vào mặt Vũ Nguyệt vừa nói. Cười đến chảy cả nước mắt, Tiểu Trình lấy tay quệt nước mắt một cái rồi hít một hơi nhịn cười, nhưng... sau đó lại phì cười, Tiểu Trình chỉ biết lắc đầu chạy qua cầm điện tử chơi. Lượng Ái thì từ tốn hơn, cô ấy bước đến gần Vũ Nguyệt, đặt tay lên vai Vũ Nguyệt, nhìn với đôi mắt đầy cảm thông

 _" Tiểu Nguyệt à... Mình thương cậu nhiều lắm, vì thế nếu cậu cần đĩa bay để về nhà thì cứ nói mình, tụi mình sẽ làm giúp cậu mà"_

Lượng Ái phì cười rồi lon ton chạy qua hệ thống máy chủ làm việc tiếp. Vũ Nguyệt nhùn vai cười theo

 _" Thôi nào các huynh đệ, chúng ta cùng hội cùng thuyền, biết nhau quá mà, đâu cần phơi bày sự thật như thế"_

Thế là mọi người lại đâu vào đấy với nụ cười trên môi

Chỉ có mỗi Tuệ Tinh là không hiểu chuyện gì nên im lặng mặt ngơ ra. Tuệ Tinh tiến tới bàn làm việc của mình... Lại một kế hoạch khác nữa à? Mọi người đều im ắng và tập trung cao độ trong một lúc rất lâu... Cho đến khi hệ thống máy chủ báo động rất to, đã vậy toàn bộ đèn trong phòng chuyển sang màu đỏ.

 _" CÓ KẺ ĐỘT NHẬP DỮ LIỆU MÁY CHỦ! CÓ KẺ ĐỘT NHẬP DỮ LIỆU MÁY CHỦ"_

Lượng Ái vội vàng chạy ra kiểm tra cửa ra vào, hoàn toàn không có ai, mọi người thì chạy vội đến hệ thống máy chủ, người thì ngồi vào bàn tròn với vẻ mặt đầy nghiêm trọng. Chỉ riêng Tuệ Tinh lại ngơ ngác nhìn mọi người như không hiểu chuyện gì. Lượng Ái liền chạy vào hệ thống máy chủ, gõ gì trên chiếc bàn phím dài thườn thượt, rồi lớn tiếng quay qua Vũ Nguyệt

 _" Nguyệt Nguyệt cậu qua đây dịch giùm mình coi"_

Vũ Nguyệt ngay lập tức nhảy ra khỏi ghế bước vội đến màn hình máy chủ và đọc lướt qua một lần

 _" có sự truy cập vào dữ liệu mật của hệ thống máy chủ chưa có sự cho phép của hệ quản trị. Hệ thống vi phạm: mTLA0120"_

Vũ nguyệt dõng dạc đọc theo những gì mình thấy. Lượng Ái tắt còi bào động đưa tay lên chóng cầm trong vài giây và giật mình bất giác quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh đang ngây thờ ngồi ở bàn làm việc cũ của mình. Vỗn dĩ hệ thông vi phạm tức chỉ một trong các thiết bị thông tin trong phòng này, có thể đến từ hệ thống bàn tròn hoặc là máy tính làm việc của các thần đồng. nhưng "m" chỉ main system là máy làm việc riêng của các thần đồng, TLA là Tôn Lượng Ái và 0120 là mã sỗ của Lượng Ái. Người đang sử dụng máy đó không ai khác là Tuệ Tinh. Lượng Ái bước đến bàn làm việc Tuệ Tinh với ánh mắt đầy ngờ vực

 _" Tuệ Tinh, cậu làm gì vậy hà?"_

Tuệ Tinh ngồi lui ra sau một chút cho Lượng Ái kiểm tra và nói với điệu bộ vô tội

 _" Mình muốn đưa kế hoạch của mình vào hệ thống bàn tròn đề có gì cùng bàn với các cậu luôn nhưng hình như đã làm gì sai, mình thật sự xin lỗi các cậu"_

Lượng Ái kiểm tra lại và quả thật là như vậy, Lượng Ái giúp Tuệ Tinh chuyển kế hoạch vào hệ thống bàn tròn và thở dài

 _" Thiệt tình, cũng tại mình, mình đã đặt lại dữ liệu máy mTLA0120 là máy mới của mình cơ, vậy mà quên chỉnh lại tên hệ thống của máy này nên hệ thống máy chủ mới tưởng là có sự giả danh hệ thống. Mình đã đổi tên hệ thống lại cho cậu rồi đấy, và mình cũng chuyển kế hoạch của cậu qua hệ thống bàn tròn rồi. Lần sau có gì không biết thì hỏi mình đừng mò mò rồi nguy hiểm lắm. Giờ thì đi ăn cơm trưa thôi, mình đói lắm rồi."_

Nói xong Lượng Ái kéo Tuệ Tinh ra khỏi ghế đẩy Tuệ Tinh đi về hướng cửa, vẻ mặt Tuệ Tinh chứa đầy sự ân hận hối lỗi. Thấy vậy Vũ Nguyệt liền đi theo sau đẩy Tuệ Tinh đi giọng nói đầy vui vẻ khích lệ

 _" Tuệ Tinh à không sao đâu! Cậu doạ chết tớ rồi, giờ chúng ta đi ăn trưa và mọi chuyện coi như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra cả chịu không nào?đi thôi đi thôi"_

Và cứ như thế Vũ Nguyệt đẩy Tuệ Tinh ra khỏi phòng. Tiểu Trình và Thiên Minh đang bình thản đi theo sau, bỗng dưng Trình Trình rơi vào chế độ " diễn sâu"

 _" Ái dô, doạ chết tiểu bảo bảo rồi"_

Sau đó cậu vờ quỵ xuống rồi lại sốc người lại cười ha hả, thấy vậy Thiên Minh cũng cười rồi lắc đầu bình thản đi ra khỏi phòng. Riêng Lượng Lượng đứng ngay cửa nhìn theo bóng dáng của 4 người kia dần đi xa. Thấy Lượng Ái có nhiều tâm sự Quang Đăng từ từ tiến đến vỗ vai Lượng ái

 _" Cậu chắc chứ?"_

 _" Chắc chắn"_

 _" Bọn người kia có biết không?"_

 _" Mình nghĩ Nguyệt Nguyệt đã nghi ngờ rồi, ban nãy nó quay qua nhìn mình rồi đẩy Tuệ Tinh ra khỏi phòng"_

 _" Thế điều gì khiến cậu chắc chắn thế?"_

 _" Vì hệ thống bàn tròn và hệ thống mật của máy chủ được tách biệt ra rất rõ ràng, lúc lập trình mình đã dự trước việc Nguyệt Nguyệt nghịch bậy nên đã tách hai phần đó ra rất rõ ràng"_

 _" Vậy giờ cậu định làm gì?"_

 _" Tuệ Tinh... chỉ là một con át chủ bài đáng thương đang bị giựt dây của SF, chúng ta chỉ cần cắt dây là được, chỉ có điều là từ giờ phải cẩn thận... Cũng khá khen cho Thẩm Tuệ Tinh... Hệ thống phức tạp thế mà cũng xâm nhập được nhưng thật đáng tiếc, Tôn Lượng Ái này, cao tay hơn 1 bậc, để vào được hệ thống máy chủ à? xem cô ta qua được hệ thống siêu bảo mật của các thần đồng chúng ta không đã."_

Lượng Ái cười khẩy một cái đầy đắt ý, trận đấu giữa SF và nhóm thần đồng đã nghiêng thắng lợi về phe thần đồng. Lượng Ái hất mặt một cái đi thẳng

"Đi thôi Quang Đăng, đi ăn cơm trưa thôi, mình đói rồi"

Quang Đăng mặt đăm chiêu, đi theo Lượng Ái và căn phòng bí mật của các thần đồng lại quay trở lại đen tối. Nhưng hai bạn trẻ không để ý một điều... siêu robot vẫn còn ở trong phòng và thu lại toàn bộ những gì hai người họ vừa nói.

Bửa trưa của các thần đồng được chuẩn bị một cách rất kĩ lưỡng, được bày ra bàn như một yến tiệc vậy. Cứ như là các hoàng tử công chúa được ăn trong một lâu đài ấy. Bộ đồ ăn rất rườm rà và nhiều, đồ ăn thì món nào cũng nhìn rất hấp dẫn. Heo quay, gà quay, vịt quay, rau trộn, mì xào, ... Nói chung là món nào cũng có, trông rất xa hoa. Lúc bước vào phòng ăn đứa nào cũng im thin thít, đặc biệt là Tuệ Tinh cô vẫn còn rất bàng hoàng trước cái sự ưu đãi đặc biệt dành cho các thần đồng này. Vẫn tinh ý như lúc nào Quang Đăng lạnh lùng kéo ghế ra vừa nói

 _" Đừng ngạc nhiên như vậy Tuệ Tinh à, những thần đồng chúng ta cần rất nhiều chất dinh dưỡng và đặc biệt là phải đủ các loại vì thế những thứ này không chỉ riêng các thần đồng chúng ta yêu cầu mà SF cũng đích thân ra thực đơn đấy"_

Mọi người bình thản kéo ghế ra ngồi vào bàn. Mọi hành động của họ rất chuẩn mật như đi ăn nhà hàng thật. Ngay cả hai đứa hay say sữa như Vũ Nguyệt và Tiểu Trình cũng im phăng phắt mặt lạnh tanh ăn trưa. Tuệ Tinh ngạc nhiên kếo ghế ra ngồi xuống rồi quay qua hỏi

 _" Sao các cậu nghiêm túc thế?"_

 _" Cậu ăn đi rồi tính"_

Vũ Nguyệt lạnh lùng vừa gắp một miếng thịt to bỏ vào miệng vừa nhai vừa nói

 _" Vũ Nguyệt ăn xong rồi nói"_

Lượng Ái lạnh lùng cắt thịt, nói xong rồi mới bỏ miếng thịt vào miệng.Vũ Nguyệt cũng biết lẽ, quay trở lại nghiêm túc ă ệ Tinh thấy vậy cũng chỉ biết quay vào ăn một cách lẳng lặng. Bửa trưa nghiêm trọng hơn mọi người nghĩ. Các thần đồng đang ở tuổi ăn tuổi lớn lại cần rất nhiều chất dinh dưỡng cho chất xám của mình nên một bàn đại tiệc thế mà cũng ăn hết. Quả thật " nam thực như hổ nữ thực như trâu". Mọi người uống nước, lau miệng, cảm ơn vì bửa ăn rồi đứng lên đi ra khỏi phòng. Tuệ Tinh thì cứ ngơ ngác làm theo mà không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Vừa bước chân ra khỏi phòng ăn, mọi người thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhưng vẫn giữ thái độ rất nghiêm túc dần dần đi ra khỏi khu tập thể. Tụi nhỏ tưởng chừng như những chú chim nhỏ đang trốn thoát khỏi chiếc lồng tù túng, chạy nhanh đến cửa lồng theo hướng ánh sáng. Bỗng dưng người đàn ông cao tao một mét chín, đeo kính râm, mặc áo blouse trắng đã đứng trước cửa.

 _" Chào các con"_

Giọng ông ta ồm ồm vang lên làm ánh sáng hy vọng của đám trẻ vụt tắt. Chúng vội dừng lại, cúi đầu đúng 90 độ chào.

 _" Chào ngài "_

Người đàn ông hài lòng gật đầu ra hiệu như " miễn lễ" rồi ông ta chấp tay sau lưng nói lên bằng cái giọng ồm ồm vang trong lòng ngực

 _" Sao cả ngày hôm nay ta không thấy các con?"_

Thiên Minh dũng cảm bước ra để tay phải qua vai trái cuối người xuống và đáp

 _" Thưa ngài hôm nay tụi con đã dẫn Tuệ Tinh đi thăm quan mọi nơi có lẽ là lộ trình đi không gặp ngài, sau đó tụi con đã cùng Tuệ Tinh bàn về các kế hoạch lớn của thần đồng"_

Người đàn ông lại gật gù hài lòng, ông ta xoa đầu Thiên Minh rồi đáp

 _" Tốt lắm, các con hoà đồng với bạn mới vậy thì tôt. Tuệ Tinh, con thấy sao?"_

Tuệ Tinh nhanh nhẩu trả lời

 _" Các bạn tốt với con lắm ạ, và chơi với các bạn rất vui ạ"_

Vừa cười vừa gật đầu, người đàn ông nhìn Tuệ Tinh, không hiểu đằng sau cặp kính đen kia, ánh mắt của người đàn ông chan chứa điều gì. Ông ta gật đầu chắp tay sau lưng đi vào phía trong, vừa đi vừa nói

 _" Tốt lắm, thôi các con đi chơi đi "_

Tụi nhỏ nghe tới đó ngay lập tức thoát khỏi chế độ nghiêm túc, chạy như bay ra khỏi khu tập thể hệt như lần đầu gặp Tuệ Tinh.

Tụi nhỏ dừng lại trước hai khu nhà nhỏ trông rất hiện đại, tụi nó lại thở hồng hộc, Vũ Nguyệt và Tiểu Trình vươn mình rồi đồng thanh

 _" Ai da doạ chết tiểu bảo bảo rồi"_

Cả đám thở dài, nhìn nhau một lúc rồi cười. Lượng Ái lấy chìa khoá nhà từ trong túi mở căn nhà nhỏ phía bên phải. Hai khu nhà đó rất giống nhau. là một khối hình chữ nhật cao 2 tầng, phía trước là một đường đi nhỏ, hai bên là bãi cỏ xanh mướt, bên phải đường đi, trước cửa nhà là một cái hòm thư màu trắng, bé bé xinh xinh. nói mới nhớ, căn nhà chỉ sơn bên ngoài bằng màu trắng và được điểm thêm với các đường nét màu xám trông đặc biệt hiện đại. Miêu tả sơ qua mặt chính của căn nhà thì... tầng dưới, bên phải là cửa kính rất lớn, bên ngoài cửa kính là một giàn hoa đủ màu đang nở rộ, bên trái là một bức màn chắn màu xám rất to, che hết một nửa của tầng một. đằng sau đó là một cầu thang nhỏ hướng về phía bên trái và cửa ra vào cũng đặt về phía bên trái.

Lúc bước vào nhà không bước thẳng vào bất kì phòng nào mà nó là một cái sảnh nhỏ được lót gạch trắng, thảm chùi chân, tủ để giày và giá treo áo, nón cùng với đồ để dù,... bước vào nhà phải cởi giày. Sàn nhà bằng gỗ cao hơn sàn gạch một tí, nếu đi qua bên phải thì sẽ thấy khoảng không gian rất ấm cúng của phòng khách,tuy bé nhưng vẫn trông rất thoải mái với bộ salon màu trắng ở sát tường phía bên trái, và bàn coffee nhỏ, thấp ở phía giữa, bên dưới là một tấm thảm hoa văn rất bắt mắt nhưng cũng rất mền mại. Ngồi vào ghế salon có thể cảm nhận được cái nắng mùa hè chiếu qua cửa sổ, nhưng với hệ thống tản nhiệt do các thần đồng thiết kế, cửa sổ chỉ nhận ánh sáng không nhận sức nóng, ngồi đó thật sự rất thoái mái, phía bên trái ghế salon có một cái tủ nhỏ phía dưới cửa kính, nơi chứa rất nhiều đĩa phim, trong đó, phần lớn rất nhiều phim hoạt hình, thật tình các thần đồng cũng chỉ là những đứa con nít mà thôi. bên phải ghế salon là một cái gối tròn lớn cũng đóng vai trò như một cái ghế thoải mái, còn đối diện ghế salon là một cái tivi màn hình phẳng, nó mỏng đến mức ban đầu nhìn cứ tưởng là nó được lắp đặt áp tường luôn.

Đi từ phòng khách vào tiếp là phòng bếp và phòng ăn, nhưng giữa phong khách và bếp là một cái cầu thang bằng gỗ, hai bên cầu thang là hai màn nước, à không chỉ là những tấm kính chiếu hiệu ứng giống nước thôi, nhưng lúc chạm tay vào nước sẽ tách ra hay đại loại như vậy. Bếp núc rất gọn gàn và hiện đại, cái gì cũng mày xám và trắng, các góc cạnh thay vì là những đường góc cạnh cứng nhắc thì thay vào đó là những đường cong rất tinh tế và hiện đại. Bàn ăn màu trắng thì cũng rất ấm cúng với sáu chiếc ghế đơn giản, nhỏ gọn và hiện đại.

Về được tới nhà, Lượng Ái ném chìa khoá lên bàn rồi ngồi phịch xuống ghế salon đánh thở dài một cái rõ to. Vũ Nguyệt cũng lăn vào thả người trên cái gối siêu bự, siêu êm ái. Tiểu Trình ngay lập tức chạy vào đá giày lung tung rồi kéo tay Vũ Nguyệt, lôi Vũ Nguyệt ra khỏi cái gối êm ái đó. Hai đứa nó tranh giành nhau rất kịch liệt, may thay có đội trưởng Thiên Minh can thiệp

 _" Tiểu Trình cậu sắp xếp giày dép cho đàng hoàng coi nào"_

Tiểu Trình ngay lập tức bỏ luôn sức cuốn hút của cái gối êm ái, chạy như bay ra cửa xếp lại giày. Trong khi đó Thiên Minh và Quang Đăng từ tốn cỡi giày đi vào ngồi bệt xuống sàn, Tiểu Trình cất giày xong lon ton chạy theo xong ngồi xuống bên cạnh Thiên Minh, nhà thì nhỏ nên ba người cứ phải ngồi sát sát nhau nhìn nóng chết đi được. Tuệ Tinh thì cứ đứng chần chừ mãi, một là không biết phải ngồi đâu hai là không biết nên đứng hay nên ngồi, thấy bộ dạng lúng túng của Tuệ Tinh, Lượng Ái liền lên tiếng

 _" Ngồi đi Tuệ Tinh đây là nhà của cậu mà, Vũ Nguyệt qua đây, ngồi bành chướng vừa thôi chị hai"_

Nói xong Lượng Ái ngồi nhích qua một bên một xí cho Vũ Nguyệt ngồi và Tuệ Tinh từ từ ngồi vào cái gối, thấy bộ dạng nữ tính cẩn thận của Tuệ Tinh, Vũ Nguyệt là Lượng Ái bất giác nhìn nhau, tại vì... Hai đứa nó không giống con gái, lúc nào cũng mặc quần, không quần dài thì cũng quần sọt, ngay cả mặc đầm hay đồng phục đều có quần ngắn ở trong, hai đứa nó... không thục nữ một miếng nào và hai đứa nó cũng không muốn thục nữ nên... đành chịu.

Ngồi ổn định Tuệ Tinh mới bất giác hỏi một câu khá ngây thơ

 _" 5 người các cậu... ở chung một căn nhà vậy à?"_

Mọi người ngạc nhiên quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh... Không ngờ một thần đồng hoàn mĩ với chỉ số IQ siêu cao mà lại hỏi những cái câu ngáo đá như thế

 _" Cậu nghĩ sao vậy? cái nhà bé tẹo này, 5 người ở, hít mồ hôi nhau mà sống à?"_

Những câu nói gây mất cảm tình, sốc óc và gợi đòn chỉ có xuất phát từ miệng của Tiểu Nguyệt Nguyệt. Và ngay lập tức nó nhận luôn một cái cóc trời giáng từ Lượng Ái

 _" Chỉ có mày hít mồ hôi mà sống thôi"_

Vũ Nguyệt ôm đầu lăn qua một bên càu nhàu, Mọi người há hốc mồm, cười không nhặt được mồm luôn. Lượng Ái thì chẳng thèm quan tâm mấy coi nó có đau hay không, chỉ quay qua ngao ngán cười nhìn Vũ Nguyệt

 _" không đâu đây là nhà của mình và Nguyệt Nguyệt, Tiểu Đăng, Tiểu Trình và Minh Minh thì ở nhà bên kia. Người ta có câu nam nữ thọ thọ bất chi thân mà, cậu không biết sao?"_

Cả đám nhìn bộ mặt ngây ngô của Tuệ Tinh mà lại phì cười. Biết được Tuệ Tinh đang cảm thấy mắc cỡ nên Lượng Ái đành nhịn cười gằn giọng một cái

 _" È hem thôi được rồi, chúng ta quay vào bàn chính sự cho nghiêm túc coi"_

Ngay lập tức nụ của của Thiên Minh tắt ngủm

 _" Mình là đội trưởng hay cậu là đội trường?"_

Nói cũng hợp lí không hiểu sao Thiên Minh là đội trưởng nhưng tất cả mọi chỉ thị đều do Lượng Ái đưa ra. Lượng Ái ngước lên nhìn Thiên Minh với cặp mắt " Cậu nghĩ mình quan tâm sao?" và ngay lập tức Thiên Minh nhìn lại với cặp mắt " Cậu thử không quan tâm thử xem sao?" và vâng, đại não siêu chiến lại bắt đầu. Biết bản thân không thể đọ lại với Thiên Minh, Lượng Ái quay mặt đi thở dài ngao ngán

 _" Anh làm gì thì làm đi thưa anh đại"_

Thiên Minh nở một nụ cười đắc chí rồi lại gằn giọng

 _" Thôi được, chúng ta quay vào vấn đề chính, kế hoạch đột nhập vào khu nghiên cứu của SF đã được tính toán kỹ lưỡng từ 3 ngày trước, một thời gian quá lâu mà chúng ta chưa hành động gì..."_

Nói tới việc lên kế hoạch 3 ngày, đơn giản là họ là thần đồng, một kế hoạch lên 3 ngày là một việc quá đơn giản so với họ. Thiên Minh lại nói tiếp

 _" Nhưng giờ đây chúng ta không thể chần chừ được nữa, bên trong khu nghiên cứu đó chứa tất cả lời giải đáp cho sự thắc mắc của chúng ta từ trước đến nay. Và cũng cảm ơn trời Phật là cậu ở đây, lúc này Tuệ Tinh à. Với cậu kế hoạch của chúng ta sẽ suôn sẻ hơn lúc nào hết"_

Thiên Minh quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh với ánh mắt hớp hồn các cô gái đó, khiến Khuôn mặt Tuệ Tinh đỏ bừng, Tuệ Tinh thu người lại giấu đôi má đang ửng hồng sau đầu gối và rụt rè lên tiếng

 _" Có mình, kế hoạch sẽ suôn sẻ hơn sao?"_

Thiên Minh gật đầu một cái rõ ràng

 _" Phải, cậu là tập hợp của tất cả tụi mình, có cậu trong nhóm như sức mạnh của toàn thể nhóm được tăng đôi. Vì thế bây giờ mình cần cậu, vờ như đi vào thư viện ở khu hành chính của SF, quan sát từng ngóc ngách, với khả năng quan sát còn tinh tế hơn cả Quang Đăng và tính suy luận còn hơn của Nguyệt Nguyệt thì mình tin chắc cậu sẽ nắm được sơ đồ ở đó chỉ trong giây lát và cậu chắc chắn sẽ tìm ra một sơ suất nào đó của SF dẫn chúng ta đến khu nghiên cứu bí mật, được chứ?"_

Tuệ Tinh ngồi thẳng người dậy, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Thiên Minh và gật đầu kiên định

 _" Được, mình sẽ đi ngay, nhưng các cậu phải thoã thuận với mình"_

Mọi người ngạc nhiên quay lại nhìn Tuệ Tinh, đứng vậy, là một thần đồng hoàn mĩ, Tuệ Tinh không thể làm không công mà không có bất kì một thoã thuận nào cả, giống việc nhóm thần đồng hoạt động dưới các thoã thuận, nếu Tiểu Trình và Thiên Minh muốn chơi điện tử thì họ phải tính các bài toán, các bài vật lý,... cho Lượng Ái làm. Và việc nhờ vả Tuệ Tinh thế này cũng không ngoại lệ.

 _" Sau này nến đã thoát ra, buổi sáng, buổi chiều các cậu được quyền hoạt động với gia đình, làm bất kì các hoạt động riêng các cậu thích, nhưng đến tối chúng ta sẽ về chung một căn nhà riêng chỉ có 6 chúng ta, và tất nhiên khi đó chúng ta sẽ có 1 căn nhà riêng giành cho 6 chúng ta thôi... được không?_

Có lẽ do cảm giác được yêu thương, cảm giác có bạn bè, cảm giác không hiu quạnh này đã khiến cho Tuệ Tinh khao khát một gia đình, nơi tất cả mọi người đều hiểu mình và yêu thương mình. Hiểu được lòng của Tuệ Tinh, nhóm bạn thần đồng nở một nụ cười ấm áp và ai cũng gật đầu một cách kiên định. Thấy những nụ cười đó, thấy những cái gật đầu kiên định đó, bản thân Tuệ Tinh rất hạnh phúc, Tuệ Tinh cười đến tít cả mắt lại, lon ton đứng lên ra mang giày

 _" Vậy thì được, chúng ta hứa rồi nhé"_

Nói xong Tuệ Tinh chạy một mạch đi luôn. Khi thấy bóng Tuệ Tinh đã đi xa, nụ cười trên mặt mọi người cũng tắt ngủm. Lượng Ái quan sát Tuệ Tinh đi xong liền quay lại

 _" Tuệ Tinh đi xa rồi,... Thật là đáng thương... nhưng mà... chúng ta phải tiếp tục bàn vấn đề chính"_

Mọi người nhìn nhau, có chút gì đau lòng từ tận sâu trong từng ánh nhìn. Họ thương Tuệ Tinh nhưng không có nghĩa là họ phải im lẳng để Tuệ Tinh phản bội. Thiên Minh đập bàn một cái, mọi người bất giác tỉnh lại, Thiên Minh nhìn mọi người với ánh mắt kiên định

 _" Thôi được rồi các thần đồng, nghe đây!..."_

Tối hôm đó, khi đèn ở các khu phòng học và cả khu hành chính, khu tập thể, đèn sân thể thao đã tắt hết và robot tuần tra đã bắt đầu lên đèn đi tuần. Tâm trạng mọi người thật sự rối bời và hồi hộp như bị cả khối khí đè nặng lên lồng ngực vậy. Mỗi lần ánh đèn lướt qua là một lần các bạn nhỏ có cảm giác như mình đã chết đi sống lại. Bản thân là đội trưởng Thiên Minh không muốn cho các đồng đội biết là mình đang lo. Cậu đi lên lầu, vào phòng ngủ và ngồi trên bàn máy tính, cậu nhìn vào màn hình đen, cậu nhìn thấy chính mình trong đó... Một chàng trai trẻ tuổi với gương mặt thanh thoát và đôi mắt kiên định, chàng trai đó như bảo cậu " phải cứng rắn lên, mạnh mẽ lên, cậu chính là trụ cột của toàn bộ 5 đứa trẻ này, cậu phải bảo vệ họ" Trong phút chốc cậu úp mặt xuống bàn, lấy một hơi thở dài. Như mối liên kết giữa các thần đồng, ngay chính hai thành viên nam của đội thần đồng cũng san sẽ nỗi lo với đội trưởng. Quang Đăng vừa nghe nhạc, vừa nhắm mắt bình thản thở từng nhịp. Tiểu Trình nằm dài trên chiếc gối bự ôm trái bóng rỗ trên bụng còn tay kia vắt ngang qua trán, có thể cảm thấy nỗi lo của Tiểu Trình qua từng nhịp thở không đều, đôi lúc cậu lại cứ thở dài. Bên nhà bên kia, các bạn nữ cũng không kém lo lắng. Lượng Ái ngồi trên ghế salon ghé mắt ra ngoài cửa sổ nhìn những con robot đang đi tuần tra, đôi mắt cô chán chứa nhiều điều gì đó thật khó hiểu, không biết là câu trả lời trong phong nghiên cứu kia có thể giải đáp mọi điều mà các thần đồng cần hay không? hay là câu trả lời ở trong phong nghiên cứu đó thực sự các thần đồng không nên biết? dù gì đi chăng nữa, thì đó cũng là câu trả lời cho sự buồn tủi của các thần đồng từ trước đến nay. Vừa nghĩ Tuệ Tinh vừa ngồi trên bậc cầu thang nghịch cái màn hình nước. Chỉ riêng Tuệ Tinh là không hiểu chuyện gì nên chỉ biết lặng nhìn những người bạn của mình căng thẳng

Đến 9 giờ, hai nhà bắt đầu tắt đèn tầng một và bắt đầu di chuyển lên tầng hai. Lượng Ái lại tiếp tục vén rèm để mắt đến robot tuần tra, khi robot đã quay đen đi hướng khác và đi xa ngay lập tức Lượng Ái liền ra lệnh cho kế hoạch tiến hành

 _" Được rồi bắt đầu đi"_

Nghe hiệu lệnh, Vũ Nguyệt nhanh nhẩu tháo chiếc vòng tay màu trắng đang đeo, bỏ dưới mền và để một cái đĩa nhỏ chỉ bằng ngón cái bên cạnh đó. Lượng Ái cũng làm theo, thấy Tuệ Tinh cứ đứng đực mặt ra đó, Vũ Nguyệt tự giác đi tới tháo cái vòng của Tuệ Tinh. Tuệ Tinh giật mình hỏi lớn

 _" Các cậu làm gì vậy?"_

 _" Vũ Nguyệt đang giúp cậu thôi, tụi mình đang đánh lạc hướng SF thôi. Bọn họ bảo đây là thiết bị liên lạc vậy thôi chứ đây là thiết bị định vị của bọn họ. Với nó họ có thể tìm được cậu dù cậu có cách họ cả vòng Trái Đất, thiết bị định vị này chỉ không hoạt động trong khu căn cứ bí mật của các thần đồng thôi."_

Lượng Ái từ từ ôn tồn giải thích, đợi lúc Vũ Nguyệt vừa sắp xếp mọi thứ xong, Lượng Ái ấn một cái nút điều khiển và ngay lúc đó trên giường xuất hiện 3 hình nhân bằng đèn chiếu 3D hay còn được gọi là hologram của 3 đứa nó đang ngủ. Dáng ngủ của Lượng Ái cho là tạm ổn, nó nằm nghiêng qua bên phải, tay trái để lên, tay phải đánh ra sau, chân trái duỗi thẳng ra còn chân phải thì nâng lên... nói nôm na là nó đang mơ thấy nó tham gia chạy việt dã. Nhưng tướng nằm đó không đáng nói, chính Vũ Nguyệt là cái dáng nằm đáng lên án nhất, tướng nằm ta là ông hoàng của cái giường này rất khó nói, người nghiêng hẳn qua một bên, tay chân dang rộng ra , tướng nằm bành chướng hết mức. Thấy hình tượng nữ hán tử của mình bị bôi bác hết sức Vũ Nguyệt liền lên tiếng

 _" Ơ sao cái tướng nằm của tôi nó... chấm ba chấm quá vậy?"_

 _" Thắc mắc gì? tối tôi thấy mấy người ngủ sao thì tôi để y vậy không thèm thêm bớt cho mấy người, chuẩn bị đồ đi ngay đi"_

Lượng Ái lạnh lùng đi thay đồ đồng phục, tụi nó phải mặc đồng phục khi bước vào khu hành chính vì toàn bộ khu hành chính được lắp đặt hệ thống quản lí rất tối tân, đã bước vài khi hành chính chỉ có áo blouse trắng hoặc là đồng phục của trường Trung Ương thì mới có thể vào. Theo nghiên cứu của các thần đồng thì bên trong bộ đồng phục của toàn bộ học sinh có một logo ẩn được may bằng sợi từ tính, khi vào khu vực bị giám sát các sợi từ tính này kích hoạt hệ thống, cho phép người khác đi vào. Riêng những lúc hệ thống giám sát không được kích hoạt thì hệ thống báo động sẽ hú còi ngay khi phát hiện có vật thể sống trong phạm vi khu hành chính. Biết điều đó nên Vũ Nguyệt đã thay đồng phục từ trước, nó còn kêu Tuệ Tinh thay đồ chung, giờ khi Lượng Ái thay đồ thì Vũ Nguyệt cứ nhìn cái hình nhân của mình trên giường rồi càu nhàu mãi không thôi, nó vừa đeo ba lô lên vừa làu bàu đi ra chờ ở phía cuối hành lang nơi có một cái cửa sổ. Tuệ Tinh cũng lon ton đi theo, còn Lượng Ái... vốn dĩ cái việc Vũ Nguyệt làu bàu nó đã quen đến mức nhàm tai luôn rồi, thế nên nó cũng chỉ lạnh lùng đi ra từ phòng thay đồ, tắt đèn phòng ngủ, đeo ba lô lên và chạy một mạch, chống tay, nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ, Tuệ Tinh giật bắn mình nhìn theo, chạy theo định cứu lấy Lượng Ái, nhưng lúc nhìn ra cửa sổ đã thấy Lượng Ái bình an vô sự, đứng dậy như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Thì ra phía bên dưới là một lớp cỏ rất dày đáp xuống rất êm nên không sợ gì. Vũ Nguyệt thấy Tuệ Tinh thần hồn nát thần tinh, bị Lượng Ái doạ đến nỗi mật xanh mật vàng, nó vỗ vai Tuệ Tinh một cái rồi cười

 _" Đừng lo tụi mình tính toán độ an toàn cả rồi, êm lắm, chỉ cần nhảy, sắp tiếp đất thì lăn, nhớ lăn nhé đừng dại gì mà đạp thẳng chân xuống đất, què dò đó. Nhớ nhé dũng cảm một xí, có gì tụi mình lo hậu sự cho"_

Vũ Nguyệt... cái miệng của nó lời nào nói ra cũng là đùa đùa giỡn giỡn đầy gợi đòn. Nói làm ngay, nó chống tay nhảy qua luôn mà không cần chạy lấy đà. Thấy Vũ Nguyệt và Lượng Ái dũng cảm như thế bản thân Tuệ Tinh cũng phần nào dũng cảm hơn cô nhắm mắt nhớ lại những gì Vũ Nguyệt nói, Tuệ Tinh- một thần đồng hoàn mĩ, thể lực cũng không hề kém cạnh ai, Tuệ Tinh hít một hơi sâu và nhảy luôn. Thế là ba cô gái mạo hiểm nhảy cửa sổ cũng thành công. Họ đi đến một cái cây lớn sau sân trường, nơi mà cả đám cùng hẹn, không biết các bạn nam đã đến từ khi nào vừa thấy các bạn nữ thì đội trưởng Thiên Minh đã bắt đầu càu nhàu

 _" Gì mà trễ vậy?"_

 _" Vũ Nguyệt nó nhiều chuyện về vụ hologram của nó tỡm hết sức"_

Lượng Ái lạnh lùng đi đến bên cạnh Thiên Minh rồi hai người họ cùng với Quang Đăng ngồi xuống đào. Và vâng, Thiên Mình đào đất cũng không quên lèm bèm, Thiên Minh là một người tĩnh lặng, đã im lặng thì lạnh còn hơn đá nhưng mỗi lần đã càu nhàu rồi thì nghe rất inh tai, còn khó chịu hơn cả nghe Vũ Nguyệt làu bàu nữa. Họ chyên tâm vừa đào và càu nhàu rất có tấm đến mức không để ý cái đứa đang bị đưa ra xử thì bịt tai lại đứng nhìn ngao ngán. Chỉ một chút sau, họ đào đến một mảnh đất trống, khi gõ lên nghe tiếng thuỷ tinh rất rõ. Lượng Ái đặt tay lên chính giữa màn hình, một luồng sáng màu xanh lá phát ra và cái mảnh đất đó mở ra. Đó là nắp hầm bí mật của các thần đồng, nó giống hệt một màn hình nhưng nó công dụng nhiều hơn một màn hình, nó sẽ thay đổi màn hình tuỳ theo môi trường xung quanh, và nó nhìn thật đến mức ngay cả khi đứng ở gần vẫn có cảm giác như nó chỉ là một mảnh đất dưới gốc cây rất bình thường. Phía dưới đó là một cái cầu thang đi xuống gần 2 mét. 6 bạn trẻ từ từ đi xuống và Vũ Nguyệt là người đi cuối cùng, kéo cửa hầm lại và nó lại là một mảnh đất bình thường.

Đó chỉ là một đường hầm sâu hun hút dài bất tận và tối đen tối ngòm, nhưng khi vừa có dáng người bước vào đèn liền sáng lên, hai bên tường là một loạt đèn tự động, đi đến đâu đèn liền sáng lên tới đó, rồi đèn cũng tự tắt nốt. Khi đi xuống đây mọi người lại có thể cảm thấy sự hồi hộp nhiều hơn và hơn hết cảm nhận cả được sự hồi hộp của đội trưởng Thiên Minh, trên vai cậu là một gánh nặng to lớn, cậu là đội trưởng, cậu phải bảo vệ mọi người, đồng thời phải hoàn thành nhiệm vụ,... cậu không biết được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, trước giờ Vũ Nguyệt trốn ra ngoài là một chuyện khác còn lần này... đột nhập vào khu nghiên cứu là một chuyện khác, so với việc trốn ra ngoài thì nó còn nguy hiểm hơn gấp vạn lần. Thiên Minh bất giác thở dài một cái rõ to. Biêt Thiên Minh đang lo lắng Lượng Ái liền lên tiếng nói luyên thuyên như trấn an

 _" Tuệ Tinh à, cậu có biết thật chất khu này toàn bộ là do Thiên Minh một thân một mình làm đấy, nhiều khi làm hầm như thế này rất nguy hiểm, ban đầu Thiên Minh chỉ muốn trốn ra ngoài, nhưng do Nguyệt Nguyệt nó phá bản thiết kế làm sai lệch khiến cho Thiên Minh dựng khu này vào sâu trong khu hành chính của SF và phát hiện ra có gì đó sai sai. Dựa theo phán đoán tinh tường của Quang Đăng và sự hư cấu siêu phi thực tế của Lượng Ái thì đội trưởng Thiên Minh của chúng ta biết được SF đang có gì đó mờ ám. Nhưng Thiên Minh luôn bảo vệ tụi mình, cậu ấy không cho tụi mình xài đường hầm này bao giờ, mình là người duy nhất mở được đường hầm này nhưng cậu ấy biết mình sẽ không bao giờ góp sức cho các kế hoạch thiếu suy nghĩ của thần đồng ngôn ngữ nên cậu ấy đã giao trọng trách này cho mình. Cậu thấy đấy, Thiên Minh là một đội trưởng rất tuyệt vời nên cậu cứ yên tâm cậu ấy sẽ bảo vệ chúng ta, và chúng ta cũng phải bảo vệ cậu ấy, được không nào?"_

Lượng Ái ôn tồn nói khiến cho mọi gánh nặng dường như tan biến đi, bầu không khí trở nên dễ thở hơn, Thiên Minh lén cười như lời cảm ơn và rồi lại lạnh lùng lên tiếng

 _" Cậu đừng nói bậy nữa Lượng Ái, mình là đội trưởng, mình phải bảo vệ các cậu là chuyện tất yếu, có chuyện gì thì mình cần các cậu phải an toàn, nếu mà mình gặp nguy hiểm thì mình cần các cậu chạy đi tìm chỗ an toàn trước hiểu rõ cả chưa?"_

Mọi người im lặng, không ai nói một lời, khuôn mặt họ đều đăm chiêu. Họ không muốn chạy trốn, họ muốn được ở bên cạnh đội trưởng, họ muốn được bảo vệ cho đội trưởng. Biết được tâm ý của mọi người đội trưởng lại lạnh lùng gắt

 _" Hiểu rõ chưa?"_

Mọi người giật bắn mình đồng thanh hô " Rõ" trong đó... chỉ có một người, luôn coi ngôn ngữ là thứ linh thiêng, đã nói thì không thể rút, cô gái im lặng, đợi mọi người hô rõ xong mới lên tiếng

 _" Đừng con nít thế tiểu đội trưởng, nếu cậu đã kêu chúng ta là một đội thì không bỏ bất kì ai cả, và nếu cậu đã hy sinh cho mọi người thì mình sẽ hy sinh cho cậu, dù cậu có muốn hay không"_

Biết tính nghiêm trọng của nhiệm vụ, Thiên Minh vừa nghe vừa tiếp tục đi, cậu không dừng lại, không quay đầu lại. Nghe Vũ Nguyệt nói vậy, mọi người đều im lặng một lúc rất lâu. Và mọi người bắt đầu hô hào

 _" Phải Thiên Minh chúng ta là một đội"_

 _" Thiên Minh cậu bảo vệ tụi mình thì hãy để tụi mình bảo vệ cậu"_

 _" Phải Phải"_

Thiên Minh thừ người trong một lúc rồi nở một nụ cười

 _" Trông cậy vào các cậu cả vậy"_

Cậu cười vậy nhưng có chút gì đau xót trong lòng, trước giờ cậu luôn lo lắng cho các thần đồng mà quên mất bản thân mình, nhưng không ngờ, các người bạn này lại lo lắng cho cậu nhiều đến thế. Trước giờ cậu đã bỏ rơi một cậu bé đáng thương, cậu bé rụt rè, yếu đuối đôi khi còn bị té đến bầm dập nhưng chưa bao giờ khóc, không phải là cậu bé đó không đau... mà là cậu phải kiên cường. Cậu bé đó đã quá vội trưởng thành với mong muốn bảo vệ những người thân yêu. Nhưng chính những thần đồng luôn để ý đến cậu bé đó, và giờ đây cậu đã nhìn thấy bản thân mình, cậu đã chấp nhận nó và cậu đồng ý trở thành một cậu bé như vậy.

Tiếng chân nhịn nhàng trong căn hầm tối, tiếng hát ngâm nga của Vũ Nguyệt và Tiểu Trình làm mọi áp lực như tan biến hẳn. Và mọi thứ êm đẹp cho đến cuối con đường, dường như khối khí nặng đó lại quay trở lại. Thiên Minh dũng cảm bước tiên phong.Các thần đồng lên lại mặt đất, là một căn phong tối om không một ánh sáng, Tuệ Tinh hoảng sợ hỏi nhỏ

 _" Đây là đâu?"_

Lượng Ái cũng nói thì thào

 _" Đừng lo Tuệ Tinh đây là phòng dư dùng để đặt trụ của SF thôi, đứng trong tối một lát, mắt quen rồi sẽ thấy đường thôi, đừng lo. Theo tính toán chính xác của Thiên Thiên và Trình Trình thì 2 phút nữa ra là an toàn"_

Bóng tối thực sự đã thâu tóm bọn nhỏ, dù là thần đồng nhưng bản tính con nít không thể thay đổi được, dù miệng cứng, người vững thế thôi nhưng không ai biết được tụi nó cũng rất sợ ma. Mọi người đang lẳng lặng đứng chờ trong bóng tối thì bỗng nghe một tiếng " DUANG" rất lớn, và điều sau đó là chỉ biết tiếng của Vũ Nguyệt đang nén gào thét trong nỗi đau chấn thương sọ não. Biết Vũ Nguyệt vừa chơi ngu Lượng Ái lại thì thào gắt

 _" Nguyệt Nguyệt cậu làm gì vậy hả?"_

 _" Đập đầu vào trụ chứ làm gì, đau đến nổ đom đóm mắt đây"_

 _" Cho chừa khi khổng, khi không đi lòng vòng chi cho bị đụng đầu"_

 _" Tại tôi biết mấy người sợ ma định đứng chung với mấy người thôi mà"_

Bỗng dưng gian phòng im lặng đến đáng sợ, trong bóng tối có một thế lực nào đó, một con " ma" nào đó đang ám theo Vũ Nguyệt, con " ma " đó chỉ muốn xé xác Nguyệt Nguyệt ra thôi. Nguyệt biết điều đó và... nó ngay lập tức câm như hến. Và cũng là lúc... kế hoạch thực sự bước vào giai đoạn nguy hiểm

 _" Đến lúc rồi, đi thôi"_

Hiệu lệnh lúc này lại đến từ Thiên Minh, tiếng bước chân cậu chạy như một hiệu lệnh, cánh cửa được mở ra, quả thật có một khu khác phía sau khu hành chính, khu hành chính phía trước đã tắt đèn cả, nhưng khu này mở đèn sáng trưng với các hành lang lát gạch trắng sáng bóng, tường như được tráng men sáng loáng cả lên, xung quanh có nhiều cánh cửa được trang bị các thiết bị bảo mật siêu tối tân, đèn trần sáng loá trông toàn bộ khu này rất hiện đại, khác hẳn với toàn bộ kiến trúc của học việc Trung Ương.

Biết được mình đang đi đúng hướng, nhóm thần đồng chạy một mạch đến cuối hành lang, và hệt như dự đoán, phía cuối hành lang có một cánh cửa vĩ đại, bên ngoài là một bảng điều khiển hay còn gọi là hệ thống bảo mật. Lượng Ái nhanh nhẩu xem qua hệ thống rồi lên tiếng

 _" Tuệ Tinh cậu..."_

Vừa nói tới đó mọi người chợt nhận ra, không biết Tuệ Tinh đã đi đâu mất rồi, nhưng thật lạ là họ khá bình thản cứ như biết trước vậy, Lượng Ái cười khẩy một cái

 _" Đúng như chúng ta dự đoán, Vũ Nguyệt cậu qua coi đi, sau đó Tiểu Trình, cậu coi cơ chế hoạt động của mã khoá đi rồi mình sẽ phá"_

Nói và làm ngay, do mọi thứ đã được tính toán rất kỹ lưỡng nên họ không mấy làm sợ, họ nhanh chóng phá khoá trong vòng 5 phút. Những hệ thống phức tạp thế này không thể nào làm khó được nhóm thần đồng bất khả chiến bại. Cánh cửa vĩ đại từ từ mở ra, họ hài lòng cười và từ từ bước vào trong

Bỗng dưng nụ cười trên khuôn mặt họ tan biến hẳn, đôi mắt trở nên lo lắng, họ giơ hai tay lên bước lùi về sau vài bước... Lượng Ái trấn an

 _" Các vị... các vị bình tĩnh, chúng ta đều có đại não như nhau nên chúng ta từ từ có gì cùng nhau nói, đừng manh động"_

Trước mắt bọn nhỏ bây giờ là tầm 10 nhà nghiên cứu của SF trong áo blouse trắng, ai cũng cầm súng điện lăm lăm chỉ về bọn nhỏ, đằng sau lưng họ còn là một dàn robot hiếu chiến với đôi mắt đỏ ngầu đang trực chờ thâu tóm bọn trẻ, Thiên Minh dũng cảm, thân trọng bước ra phía trước

 _" Kế hoạch này là do tôi chỉ huy, để yên cho các thần đồng, phạt gì thì cứ phạt tôi"_

Lời nói Thiên Minh cũng chẳng làm lay động được những người đá, những con robot sắt lạnh kia. Họ vẫn lạnh lùng và khó hiểu dưới cặp kính đen đó, súng vẫn lăm lăm không hề hạ xuống

 _" Thiên Minh, thần đồng toán học... chúng tôi đã cho cậu tất cả, mọi yêu cầu của cậu chúng tôi đều đáp ứng, cậu muốn gì đằng sau cánh cửa này"_

Bằng giọng nói lạnh băng, một nhà nghiên cứu vẫn không thay đổi miếng cảm xúc nào. Giọng nói đó cứ vang vang trong toàn bộ hành lang, nó vang mãi trong đầu tụi nhỏ, bọn nhỏ sợ, chúng không chỉ sợ mình sẽ không bao giờ được thấy mặt trời nữa, chúng sợ nhất là sẽ không bao giờ được thấy bạn mình nữa, và đặc biệt hơn là chúng sợ chúng là người chết cuối cùng, phải nhìn những người khác từ từ ngã xuống. Nỗi sợ bao trùm lấy chúng, chúng dường như không thở được. Thiên Minh cũng vậy... cậu cũng rất sợ nhưng... Cậu vẫn là đội trưởng, cậu phải dũng cảm lên

 _" Tôi cần câu trả lời, tại sao mấy người lấy chúng tôi làm chuột bạch, tại sao mấy người không cho chúng tôi gặp cha mẹ, tại sao mấy người giam lỏng chúng tôi ở đây từ nhỏ,... tại sao... mấy người lấy ADN của chúng tôi... Trả lời cho thích đáng, bọn tôi là thần đồng không giấu được bọn tôi đâu"_

Tiếng nói của Thiên Minh chứa đầy sự sợ hãi, tức giận nhưng có phần nào đó cũng rất kiên quyết và đanh thép. Ánh nhìn của Thiên Minh còn đanh thép hơn tất cả, không gian im lặng làm cho bọn nhỏ càng sợ hơn, bầu không khí này đang giết chết chúng, nó đang vòng tay qua bóp cổ chúng khiến chúng không thể thét lên được. Người đàn ông kia thở dài và... những tia sáng phát ra từ cây súng cùng theo tiếng xẹt điện chói tai. Thiên Minh chỉ cảm thấy toàn bộ cơ thể mình tê cứng, não cậu ong lên đau đến mức như muốn nổ ra thành từng mảnh, cậu không thể la lên vì đau, ngay cả cuống họng của cậu lúc này cũng đã bị tê liệt, cậu thấy bản thân mình đang đâm sầm xuống đất, đôi mắt vẫn mở to bàng hoàng, cậu thấy các thần đồng té xuống, cảm giác nặng nề, một cảm giác vô dụng đang bao trùm lấy cậu... cậu không thể bảo vệ được các thần đồng, cậu không thể làm gì chỉ có thể trưng mắt nhìn họ. Người đàn ông bước đến bên cạnh Thiên Minh

 _" Tôi từ chối... trả lời câu hỏi của cậu"_

Đôi mắt của cậu dần nhắm lại trong vô vọng,... mọi thứ đến đây là hết rồi sao?

Họ tỉnh dậy với những cơn đau nhói trong đầu, cảm giác như trời đất quay cuồng, và họ nhận ra tay chân mình bị trói cả. Họ giật mình quay qua đằng sau thì thấy những con robot đôi mắt phát sáng đỏ ngầu đó đang giữ tay chân họ. Vẫn còn tỉnh táo để điểm danh, họ bắt gặp lại Tuệ Tinh cũng đang bị bắt

 _" Tuệ Tinh cậu ổn chứ?"_

Lượng Ái ngay lập tức hỏi to, Tuệ Tinh chỉ gật đầu, đôi mắt Tuệ Tinh chứa điều gì đó thật buồn. Bọn nhỏ nhìn lại và chợt nhận ra... đây là căn cứ bí mật... nhưng tại sao bọn họ lại có thể vào được? nơi này chỉ có thể được khởi động bằng giọng nói của Lượng Ái thôi mà, Lượng Ái lẩm nhẩm một mình

 _" Không thể nào... khu này chỉ được kích hoạt..."_

" bởi giọng nói của Tôn Lượng Ái thôi phải không?"

Một người đàn ông trong chiếc áo blouse trắng, và cặp kính đen ngồi trên chiếc ghế quyền lực, chiếc ghế ở bàn máy chủ của Lượng Ái, ông ta ngồi cái tướng tự cao tự mạn... họ nhận ra, ông ta là người đã giới thiệu Tuệ Tinh cho nhóm thần đồng. Bọn chúng nhìn ông ta với ánh mắt căm thù

 _" Thôi nào các con, ta luôn yêu thương các con mà, các con ghét ta sao?"_

 _" Tôi chưa bao giờ thích ông cả, ông là người xấu nhất trong các SF, ông là người giả tạo nhất trong tất cả bọn người máy đó, tôi ghét ông! tôi ghét ông!"_

Vũ Nguyệt... không kiềm chế được cảm xúc, tay đã bị trói nhưng chân vẫn đá loạn xạ, nó gào lên trong tuyệt vọng, chính các thần đồng cũng không biết nói gì hơn. Nhưng người đàn ông kia không mấy bị ảnh hưởng, ông ta chỉ cười khẩy một cái đầy vẻ khinh thường

 _" Vũ Nguyệt, con luôn là một đứa nghĩ gì nói nấy, nhưng đôi lúc con phải biết im lặng đi, giờ ta cho con một cơ hội xin lỗi đấy"_

 _" * Phi* Dù gì chết cũng phải chết, Vũ Nguyệt đây không sợ, lời nói đã nói, không bao giờ rút, tôi khinh"_

Nó không mấy sợ, những gì trong nó bây giờ chỉ là sự tức giận trực chờ phát nổ, mọi người cũng tức như vậy nhưng một phần lo cho Vũ Nguyệt một phần không thể nói được gì hơn. Vậy là một dòng điện chạy qua người Vũ Nguyệt làm nó tê liệt, robot thả tay nó ra và hệt như một cọng bún, nó té đập đầu thẳng xuống sàn

 _" VŨ NGUYỆT!"_

Thiên Minh vùng mình thoát khỏi con robot nhưng không thể, tay của cậu đang bị siết lại có cảm giác như nếu cậu cự quậy nữa nó sẽ đứt ra. Người đàn ông tức giận đứng lên tiến đến gần tụi nhỏ, ông ta chấp tay sau lưng nhìn chúng

 _" Ta đã nhịn bọn ranh con các người đủ lắm rồi, chống cự vô ích, không muốn chết thì ngoan ngoãn nghe lời"_

 _" Tôi hỏi lại tại sao các người vượt được hệ thống bảo mật của tôi"_

Lượng Ái không tỏ ra sợ hãi, cô chỉ bình thản nói chuyện như đang nói chuyện với một người bạn, cô ngước lên nhìn với một đôi mắt bình thản như biết trước cả. Người đàn ông nở một nụ cười bí hiểm rồi quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh

 _" Tuệ Tinh, con có muốn giải thích cho các người bạn của con không?"_

Nói xong, con robot thả tay Tuệ Tinh ra, khuôn mặt buồn đó ngay lập tức biến mất, Tuệ Tinh lạnh lùng đi đến đứng bên cạnh người đàn ông, Tuệ Tinh ngẩng cao đầu, nhìn vào mắt của những thần đồng, không còn một Tuệ Tinh rụt rè, ngơ ngác ngày nào nữa, đây là một Tuệ Tinh hoàn toàn khác, lạnh lùng, sắt đá

 _" Để tôi giới thiệu lại, tôi, Thẩm Tuệ Tinh, thần đồng hoàn mĩ do SF trực thuộc Trung Ương đào tạo từ bé, tôi hoạt động cho SF... chứ không đi lại SF như các cậu nghĩ."_

Ngoài mặt, mọi người nhìn có vẻ tức giận lắm nhưng mọi hành động của họ rất bình thản không tỏ vẻ là bị sốc. Tuệ Tinh chắp tay sau lưng đứng trước mặt Lượng Ái

 _" Lượng Ái tôi thật sự ấn tượng với hệ thống bảo mật của cô đấy, khó khăn lắm tôi mới dùng hệ thống chỉnh giọng cho giống giọng của cô đấy cô có biết không? khá khen cho hệ thống tối ưu của Quang Đăng đó."_

Sau đó Tuệ Tinh rút ra trong túi một con chíp, Lượng ái giật mình nhìn qua con chíp trên bàn, nó vẫn ở đó, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm, quay trở lại nhìn Tuệ Tinh. Tuệ Tinh mỉm cười

 _" Cô yên tâm đi, con chíp đó tôi không cần, tôi không động, xúc phạm đến vật dụng của người đã mất, con chíp này đã lưu toàn bộ dữ liệu mật của khu này, việc tôi truy cập vào hệ thống mật từ máy bàn chỉ là thử thôi."_

Tuệ Tinh mỉm cười đắc ý và đưa con chíp cho người đàn ông kia. Ông ta hài lòng gật đầu và lại hỏi

 _" Có thắc mắc gì không?"_

 _" Tôi có một câu cần nói"_

Lượng Ái nhìn Tuệ Tinh đồng thời nở một nụ cười khó hiểu

 _" Nghe đây Tuệ Tinh, Vũ Nguyệt đã nói " nếu cậu đã tính toán thì tụi này sẽ cho cậu thấy thế nào là thủ đoạn" nhớ rõ đi"_

Khuôn mặt Tuệ Tinh biến đổi hẳn, cô dường như hiểu ra được điều gì đó. Người đàn ông không cho Lượng Ái nói thêm lời nào sợ sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Tuệ Tinh. Ông ta ra lệnh cho robot đem bọn nhỏ đến phòng giam ở khu nghiên cứu phía sau khu hành chính, Tuệ Tinh cùng người đàn ông cũng đi theo sau... mọi thứ ở căn phòng rộn tiếng cười của các thần đồng lại một lần nữa tôi đen... chỉ có một đốm sáng nhỏ màu xanh đang sáng trong bóng tối, phải chăng đó là hy vọng của các thần đồng?

Tuệ Tinh đứng trong căn phòng u tôi chỉ có những chiếc màn hình to lớn hệt như máy chủ của khu căn cứ bí mật. Tuệ Tinh đang lạnh lùng khoanh tay đứng dựa vào tưởng, trước mặt cô là một người đàn ông trạc tuổi trung niên, mặc đồ vest đen ngồi trên ghế nhìn thẳng vào màn hình máy, ông dựa lưng ra sau đan hai tay lại, tỉ mỉ quan sát. Đôi mắt ông ta sắt lạnh như một con dao, tóc ông ta vuốt hẳn qua một bên cố tình che đe vết sẹo to trên mắt trái của ông ta... con mắt trái vẫn mở to... nhưng đồng tử bên trong loé lên ánh kim loại, ông ta cười, một nụ cười thật hiểm ác

 _" Làm tốt lắm Tuệ Tinh, không uổng công ta luôn yêu thương nuôi dưỡng con"_

Tuệ Tinh ngước mắt lên nhìn ông ta, dùng chân đẩy người mình ra khỏi tường rồi lạnh lùng chống tay lên eo quay đi

 _" Cha đã nuôi dưỡng con vì mục đích này thì con phải giúp cha chứ, với lại đúng hệt như cha nói, bọn họ chỉ muốn hãm hại cha, con không để bọn họ thâu tóm khu nghiên cứu nhà họ Lý chúng ta đâu"_

Người đàn ông họ Lý đó cười mãn nguyện và nụ cười đó dần tan biến trong bóng tối

Trong lúc đó các thần đồng đang bị ở trong căn phòng nào gần đó, tay chân bị trói 4 góc trên một bức tường phát sáng, phía trước đó là một bàn điều khiển và toàn bộ căn phòng đều trắng bóc khác hẳn với không gian u tối nơi Tuệ Tinh đang đứng. Bọn nhỏ là thần đồng, bọn chúng vẫn rất tỉnh táo mà đùa giỡn trong những hoàn cảnh như thế này.

 _" Tại sao bọn chúng không trói chúng ta ngồi xuống? đứng thế này người mình mỏi cả rồi"_

Vũ Nguyệt uốn éo một lúc rồi cằn nhằn, những cái xương nó kêu rắc rắc nghe giòn tan. Tụi nó lắc đầu, Lượng Ái muốn cóc đầu Vũ Nguyệt lắm nhưng hên là tụi nó bị trói

 _" Cậu bị ngu à? chúng ta là thần đồng, trói ngồi thì kiểu gì chúng ta cả phá khoá được"_

Vũ Nguyệt quay qua nhìn ngao ngán không một lời, rồi nó nở một nụ cười ma mãnh nhìn Lượng Ái

 _" thì trói đứng cũng có khác gì đâu, chúng ta cũng phá trói mà phải không?"_

Lượng Ái cười lớn rồi nhắm mắt lắc đầu như là " thiệt hết nói nổi cậu luôn", cô im lặng một lúc rồi nói

 _"... Phải thế,..."_

Nói tới đó, Lượng Ái mở trừng mắt đầy tự tin, đây mới là thần đồng cơ khí mà chúng ta từng biết chứ, trên môi của Lượng Ái bây giờ là một nụ cười đầy kiêu hãnh

 _" chúng ta sẽ phá khoá"_

Nói xong Lượng Ái cứ thế quay qua nhìn các thần đồng còn lại, họ cũng mỉm cười và nhìn lại với đôi mắt đầy tự tin của một nhóm thần đồng bất khả chiến bại đó. Mọi người nhìn xung quanh phòng quan sát toàn bộ cấu trúc, nguyên lí, chuyển động, ánh sáng ở trong phòng. Nhóm thần đồng đã trở lại phong độ lúc trước, hợp tác một các hoàn mĩ. Hiệu lệnh lần này do Thiên Minh chỉ định

" Quang Đăng cậu có nghe thấy tiếng mã số đang chạy trên cái bảng điều khiển phía trước kia không?"

Quang Đăng tập trung lắng tai nghe,cả gian phòng im ắng hẳn đi. Quang Đăng nhắm mắt tập trung cực kì cao độ. Một lúc sau, cậu ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Thiên Minh

 _" được rồi nghe rõ cả rồi"_

 _" Cậu nhớ không?"_

 _" nhớ"_

 _" Cậu mô phỏng lại cho thật giống được không? Vũ Nguyệt, lắng nghe và dịch thử"_

 _" Rõ thưa sếp"_

Vũ Nguyệt tươi cười lắng nghe, Quang Đăng mô phỏng lại ngôn ngữ máy nghe rất phức tạp và chói tai, tần số đọc của Quang Đăng lại quá nhanh nghe như niệm thần chú ấy. Thấy vậy Thiên Minh có phần lo lắng

 _" Cậu nghe được hết chưa Vũ Nguyệt"_

 _" Ổn cả, hệ thống này như đi sau chúng ta cả 10 năm ấy. Theo những gì mình thu thập được thì phía trong các ống giam giữ tay chân của chúng ta có một cái nắp nối với hệ thống điều khiển cơ máy, nếu cậu mở được cái nắp và điều chỉnh dây nguồn thì có thể phá toàn bộ các cơ máy trói chúng ta đồng thời không làm báo hiệu còi báo động."_

 _" Tốt lắm Vũ Nguyệt, Lượng Ái đến lúc cậu ra tay rồi"_

Thiên Minh gật đầu một cái chắc nịch, quay qua nhìn Lượng Ái. Lượng Ái cười như thể " Biêt rồi biết rồi, cậu lại giở giọng sếp lớn ra rồi" Lượng Ái cười lắc đầu rồi tập trung

 _" Mình mở được nắp rồi, bên trong mình cảm nhận thấy có 3 dây"_

 _" Cậu có thể cảm nhận được dây nào lớn nhất không?"_

Tiểu Trình tập trung không kém, đây là bài toán vật lý mắc mạch điện, Tiểu Trình đang cố gắng hết sức để giúp đỡ cho Lượng Ái

 _" Có dây ngoài cùng"_

 _" Nó mắc rời hay là dính với cơ máy?"_

 _" Mắc với cơ máy, đây không phải dây chính đâu, đây chỉ là dây điều khiển cơ máy thôi"_

Vốn dĩ là một thần đồng cơ khí nên việc mắc mạch điện, lắp ráp robot Lượng Ái rất rõ, nhưng còn hai sợi dây nữa liệu Lượng Ái sẽ đoán đúng? qua những lời miêu tả của Lượng Ái về các cơ máy phía bên trong các còng giam,Thiên Minh và Tiểu Trình đã hình thành nên các sơ đồ cấu trúc ở trong đầu, Tiểu Trình nói với giọng đầy tự tin

 _" Lượng Lượng, cậu giựt dây mắc rời phía ngoài cùng ra đi "_

Tin tưởng vào đồng đội, Lượng Ái liền nhanh chóng với tay lấy sợi dây giựt thẳng ra và bức tường sáng chưng đằng sau lưng tụi nó cũng như cái bàn điều khiển phía trước cũng tắt hẳn

 _" Ổn rồi, giờ thì phá kiểu gì cũng an toàn, còi báo động sẽ không reo lên đâu"_

Thấy Tiểu Trình tính toán rất chính xác, hợp tác với Lượng Ái làm việc rất tốt, Thiên Minh gật đầu cười hài lòng, sau đó cậu lại ra lệnh

 _" Lượng Ái bên trên cơ máy, cậu đo lên một gang tay"_

 _" Rồi"_

 _" Cậu có cảm nhận thấy một cái nắp không?"_

 _" Có"_

 _" Giờ thì mở ra và cẩn thận lấy bảng vi mạch ra đi, cẩn thận đó, nhớ nghiêng khoảng 30 độ không bộ vi mạch cạ vào cái nắp là bị trầy hết đó"_

Sơ đồ cấu trúc của ống khoá này hiện đã có sẵn trong đầu Thiên Minh, mọi thứ trở nên đơn giản hơn rất nhiều, Thiên Minh đã tính toán và miêu tả chuẩn xác vị trí cũng như cách lấy bảng vi mạch ra. Với đôi tay khéo léo của Lượng Ái cùng với những miêu tả đầy chi tiết của Thiên Minh, Lượng Ái đã kéo được bảng vi mạch ra một cách an toàn. Tới đây, Tiểu Trình lại tiếp tục vận dụng vốn kiến thức vật lý mạch điện của mình.

" Lượng Lượng, cậu nghe kỹ và làm theo cho chính xác nhé"

" OK chuẩn bị cả rồi cậu chỉ dẫn đi"

Và thế là Tiểu Trình nói một mạch liên hồi, nghe còn hơn cả niệm chú, khuôn mặt Lượng Ái tập trung cao độ đến mức đổ cả mồ hôi hột, bàn tay cô vẫn nhanh nhẹn làm theo từng lời nói của Tiểu Trình. Là một người bình thường nếu mà phải chỉnh bảng vi mạch trong khi không được nhìn mà chỉ được nghe người khác hướng dẫn thì chưa chắc gì đã làm được, đã vậy nghe được tốc độ đọc của Tiểu Trình phải rất phi thường, vốn kiến thức về vật lý phải rất chắc. Nhưng cũng phải nhắc lại, họ là những thần đồng cùng nhau học tập làm việc suốt cả chục năm liền nên việc này không mấy làm khó được họ. Chỉ sau vài phút những bước giải cuối cùng cũng sắp được hình thành

 _" Và... lắp vào"_

Tiểu Trình vừa dứt câu, các ống giam cầm tụi nhỏ thả lỏng ra, tụi nhỏ rơi tự do nhưng tiếp đất vẫn rất an toàn đặc biệt là các bạn nam... họ tiếp đất với soái chất còn Lượng Ái thì tiếp đất với khí chất chỉ có riêng Vũ Nguyệt... nó tiếp đất với khí đất... mặt nó đập thẳng lên sàn, đặt một cái nụ hôn nồng thắm lên sàn gạch trắng sáng loáng. Lượng Ái không nhịn nỗi cười vừa thút thít cười vừa đỡ Vũ Nguyệt dậy.

Dưới sự chỉ huy của Thiên Minh, họ thoát khỏi khu hành chính một cách bình an vô sự. Trong lúc đó bản thân Lý tiên sinh, SF và Tuệ Tinh vẫn không hay biết gì. Ông ta vẫn đang mãn nguyện trong sự kiêu hãnh của mình cười to rất đắc chí, Tuệ Tinh lạnh lùng quay lưng lại muốn kiểm tra nhóm thần đồng xem sao, đến lúc này, Tuệ Tinh mới giật mình phát hiện các thần đồng đã trốn được cả rồi

 _" Cha! Bọn họ trốn thoát rồi"_

Lý tiên sinh hoảng hốt chạy đến màn hình quan sát, ông ta tức tối đập bàn một cái rõ to, ấn vào cái nút trên micro rồi thét lớn

 _" biệt kích SF, robot trinh sát, robot sát thủ, tất cả các ngươi, huy động toàn bộ lực lượng đi bắt chúng nó cho ta"_

Cùng với lời nói dữ tợn của Người đàn ông họ Lý đó, những con robot thân hình to lớn với đôi mắt đỏ ngầu được kích hoạt, những người đàn ông trong áo blouse trắng lúc này đã bỏ lớp áo trắng của mình thay vào đó là bộ đồ vest đen lạnh lùng, thêm với cặp kính râm che đi đôi mắt lạnh lùng của họ,... họ không còn là người, họ cũng như là một con robot, không hơn, không kém. Tiếng bước chân rầm rập rung trời rung đất cùng những tiếng sắt thép trên người các con robot va vào nhau làm náo lên cả một vùng trời. Và một lực lượng cuối cùng, lực lượng chưa bao giờ được thả ra từ trước... bọn robot trinh sát trong hình dạng chó máy, khuôn mặt chúng nhọn hoắt, hung dữ cùng với đôi mắt rực đỏ sự khát máu đang phát sáng, chúng hiện lên thật đáng sợ, tiếng sủa, tiếng hú của chúng còn đáng sợ hơn rất nhiều, đó là những tiếng sủa sâu hoắm, rồ như một cỗ máy... chúng nó là chó máy... chúng không phải là người bạn tri kỉ của con người nữa.

Trong thời khắc hoảng loạn đó nhóm bạn thần đồng vẫn không hoảng hốt, sợ sệt, họ bình tình, quay trở lại căn cứ bí mật. Họ bước vào khu căn cứ như khi nào, nhưng cảm giác lần này khác, không phải là cảm giác tìm được sự bình yên, tìm được tiếng cười trong khu này nữa. Họ có một cảm giác nặng nề, màn hình vẫn sáng lên, vật dụng xung quanh phòng vẫn sáng lên... nhưng mọi thứ thật trống vắng. Lượng Ái đứng thừ người trong một lúc, đôi mắt cô chan chứa bao nhiêu nỗi buồn,... có lẽ cô đang nhớ về Tuệ Tinh, những lúc chơi đùa nhưng cũng nhớ đến lần cuối gặp lại Tuệ Tinh.

Hiểu được tâm trạng của Lượng Ái, nhóm bạn thần đồng đi đến để tay lên vai Lượng Ái nở một nụ cười đồng cảm. Với những nụ cười đó, Lượng Ái như có sức mạnh, cô nở một nụ cười tự tin như lúc nào

 _" Thôi được rồi các thần đồng, đã sẵn sàng phá đảo nơi này chưa?"_

Câu hỏi dõng dạc của Lượng Ái đó như không cần câu trả lời bởi vì các thần đồng, họ đã biết được câu trả lời từ hơn 10 năm trước, lúc họ chỉ mới là những đứa con nít, bị bắt phải rời xa gia đình.

 _" Đội trưởng Hạ Thiên Minh, thần đồng cơ khí Tôn Lượng Ái xin nhận lệnh"_

Thiên Minh cười kiêu hãnh, bước lên một bước và tự hào nói

 _" Tôn Lượng Ái, với tư cách là đội trưởng của cậu tôi ra lệnh cho cậu mở khoá khu vực hệ thống máy chủ của căn cứ thần đồng"_

 _" Rõ thưa đội trưởng"_

Lượng Ái cười thật tươi, đi đến bên bàn tròn nâng cái lồng kính ở giữa bàn ra và lấy con chíp bên trong đó. Cô mang con chíp đến bên cạnh tủ sách ở phía bên phải căn phòng. Cô đưa tay dò từng tựa sách và dừng lại ở một cuốn mang tên " Siêu đại não", cô cầm con chíp ấn vào cuốn sách và như một phép màu, con chíp đi xuyên qua cuốn sách rồi biến mất. Hai tủ sách ở giữa bỗng lùi về phía sau tường rồi tách ra để lộ một đường đi đến một căn phòng nhỏ phía sau dó, căn phòng sáng loá và mọi thứ đều bóng bẩy như được tráng men.

Đây là khu đặc biệt nhất trong khu căn cứ thần đồng này. Phía trước cửa là một màn màu xanh, đó là bức màn bảo vệ, hệ thống quét của tấm màn này còn ưu việt hơn cả cái mà Tuệ Tinh bị quét lúc trước nữa, và tấm màn này chỉ cho phép 5 người bạn thần đồng đi qua, tuyệt đối không còn bất kì ai nữa. Lúc trước Lượng Ái có nói hệ thống máy chủ ngoài kia là đầu não của toàn bộ khu này nhưng thật chất không phải, cái màn hình siêu lớn ở trước mặt các thần đồng, cái ở bên trong căn phòng trắng tinh khôi ấy mới chính là hệ thống đầu não của toàn bộ khu này, nó sẽ được kích hoạt khi con chíp được đưa vào. Nói tới đây, phải nói tới sức mạnh của con chíp mà anh Vũ Nguyệt đã để lại, vỗn dĩ anh Vũ Nguyệt là một thần đồng, anh cũng đã qua trường đào tạo Trung Ương và sau đó là mất tích không một lý do, mọi người cho rằng anh đã chết, bản thân Vũ Nguyệt lại biết là anh của mình bị SF giết chết và thứ duy nhất anh có thể đưa Vũ Nguyệt trước khi thực sự mất tích là một con chíp. Dưới các bài phân tích của nhóm thần đồng họ đã tìm ra sức mạnh của con chip này, nó có thể chi phối toàn bộ thế giới, nó là kho dữ liệu lớn nhất lịch sử loài người từng biết đến, đồng thời chỉ cần cấy nó vào một người thì người đó sẽ trở nên bất khả chiến bại và người đó sẽ trở thành một cỗ máy chiến đấu biết suy nghĩ, tính toán một cách đáng sợ. Khi cắm con chip vào hệ thống nó liền khởi động siêu máy chủ được liên kết với con chíp.

Các thần đồng bước vào phòng và ngay lập tức cánh cửa đóng sầm lại, trên bức tường đã đóng đó hiện lên một hộp kính nhỏ có con chíp đang gắn ở trên đó. Khu bí mật này nhỏ hơn khu căn cứ ngoài kia nhiều, không có bất kì một bàn tròn nào, phía trước mặt các thần đồng là máy chủ vĩ đại như chúng ta đã biết, có một cái ghế quyền lực như cái ghế của Lượng Ái và hai bên có 4 cái ghế cũng oách không kém, trên ghế có hàng loạt nút bấm và bên trái ghế có lắp một cái đèn chiếu nhỏ. Hai bên phòng là hàng loạt các cây súng chỉ nhỏ bằng súng ngắn, tuy nhiên nó còn đáng sợ hơn súng ngắn rất nhiều, đó là cây súng tích hợp giữa, lazer, tia đóng băng, súng điện và cả từ tính. bên cạnh đó là các đai đeo lưng trông không có mấy đặc biệt nhưng khả năng của nó còn nhiều hơn thế. Khi đeo đai lưng đó vào sẽ có một lớp màn bảo vệ xuất hiện quanh người mắt thường không thấy nhưng nó là bất khả xâm phạm, bom đạn, súng lửa súng điện đều có thể chấp cả. Nó còn là máy hack, thu thập thông tin,... Đồng thời, từ khu căn cứ ngoài kia, cho đến khu bí mật này dù chó máy có giỏi thế nào cũng không thể nào đánh hơi được họ ở đây. Quả nhiên, mọi thứ các thần đồng nghĩ ra đều đi trước thời đại cả 10 năm đó là tại sao Vũ Nguyệt nói SF đi sau các thần đồng cả 10 năm và đó cũng là lý do tại sao cuộc chiến giữa các thần đồng và SF, phần thắng vốn đã ngiêng về phía thần đồng.

Không ai hiểu rõ điều đó hơn Tuệ Tinh, từ lần đầu gặp mặt Tuệ Tinh đã biết được phần thắng luôn nghiêng về phía thần đồng nhưng lúc đó cô vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao. Cho đến khi cô coi lại đoạn camera trong phòng giam giữ các thần đồng. Cô quan sát kỹ và nghe lại toàn bộ đoạn ghi lại lúc đó. Cô bất giác mắt mở to như hiểu ra được điều gì. Cô biết được tại sao trước giờ họ luôn bất khả chiến bại, không phải vì họ là thần đồng mà là họ rất đoàn kết, tình bạn của họ mạnh mẽ hơn bất kì thứ sức mạnh nào. Hiểu lẽ, Tuệ Tinh đứng dậy quay qua Lý tiên sinh

 _" Cha... Cha tha cho họ đi"_

Ông ta giận dữ đập bàn đứng dậy, định đánh Tuệ Tinh, bỗng khựng lại, ông ta lớn tiếng

 _" Tuệ Tinh, con không nhớ họ đã làm gì gia đình ta sao? bọn họ là bọn nhãi ranh độc ác, chúng đã lấy đi anh trai vì chúng muốn có được siêu não của anh trai con, chúng đã phá huỷ tập đoàn SF trực thuộc Trung Ương"_

 _" Nhưng cha! con hận họ nhưng cha không thể thắng được họ đâu, con không muốn mất cha"_

 _" Giờ con bị bọn chúng tẩy não rồi phải không?"_

 _" Không phải con chỉ nói những gì con thấy, cha à, con là thần đồng hoàn mĩ, logic của con không sai đâu, cha tin con đi"_

 _" Thôi đi Tuệ Tinh, con về phòng con đi"_

 _" Cha!"_

 _" Ây Ây, cha con có gì ngồi với nhau bình tĩnh mà nói"_

Giọng nói hóng hách của Vũ Nguyệt vang vang khắp phòng, các thần đồng đã quay trở lại, họ đứng trước mặt Lý tiên sinh và Tuệ Tinh, trong tay cầm một cây súng ngắn đầy hiện đại và eo đeo chiếc vòng màu trắng bảo vệ. Lý tiên sinh mặt mày tái xanh, lùi về mấy bước, nhìn các thần đồng như quái vật

 _" Người đâu! Robot đâu!"_

Thiên Minh lạnh lùng bước ra, tay phải đút vào túi quần một cách đặc biệt ngầu, cậu nhếch mép cười rồi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Lý tiên sinh

 _" Ông nghĩ bọn tôi là ai?... toàn bộ robot đều bị chúng tôi vô hiệu hoá cả rồi, còn mấy người mặc đồ đen kia... bọn tôi lỡ tay cho họ nghỉ ngơi một lúc"_

Người đàn ông đó tức đến mặt mày đỏ cả lên, ông ta sợ hãi lui về sau. Vì hiếu thảo Tuệ Tinh bước ra đứng trước mặt thần đồng, lôi từ sau lưng ra một khối hộp nhỏ. Chiếc hộp đó trong tay Tuệ Tinh phút chốc bỗng biến thành một cây súng không khác cây súng của các thần đồng là mấy. Tuệ Tinh hiên ngang nhìn nhóm thần đồng với đôi mắt đanh thép và cất lời đầy lạnh lùng

 _" Mấy người làm gì ở đây?"_

Vũ Nguyệt - thần đồng ngôn ngữ bước ra, đẩy Thiên Minh lùi lại nở một nụ cười đầy hóng hách

 _" Lý tiên sinh, ngài có muốn nói bí mật của ngài cho con gái ngài không hay để bọn tôi nói?"_

 _" Bí mật? Cha tôi không có gì giấu tôi cả, mấy người làm ơn rời khỏi đây và để yên cho cha con tôi"_

 _" Thẩm Tuệ Tinh cô có thật sự là một thần đồng hoàn mĩ không vậy? cô không thấy việc cô xuất hiện và mọi thứ đều rất thiếu logic sao? Cô có nhớ từ trước tới giờ ông ta đã làm gì cùng cô,cô có nhớ được không? thật là phi lý"_

Tuệ Tinh lúc này mới chợt giật mình nhận ra những điều đó,... tại sao cô là con của Lý tiên sinh nhưng từ trước tới giờ cô không nhớ được những sự kiện từng trải qua với cha mình, mẹ cô là ai? Có cảm giác như... cô chỉ mới được sinh ra cách đây vài tuần còn ít hơn nữa... chỉ là vài ngày. Khi nhận ra điều đó cô bàng hoàng quay lại nhìn cha mình, người đàn ông đang hoảng sợ tột độ đó chạy đên túm lấy vai Tuệ Tinh

 _" Tuệ Tinh con phải tin cha, con đã không biết cha phải cực khổ thế nào mới giữ lại được con, bọn chúng đã giết anh con, mẹ con, chúng đã đẩy chúng ta lâm vào cảnh như thế này, con phải tin cha !"_

Tuệ Tinh ngỡ ngàng không biết phải tin ai. Cô giật mình lại, lui lại hai, ba bước, tránh xa người cha của mình ra, cô nhìn cha như có một điều gì thật thất vọng, nhưng cô vẫn đang chan chứa đầy hy vọng nào đó, cô lạnh lùng một tay giơ súng lên chỉ về phía các thần đồng

 _" Không phải con không tin cha, nhưng lúc này người con cần tin tưởng nhất chính là bản thân mình, một thần đồng hoàn mĩ không dễ dàng bị lời nói lay động đâu?_

Khá khen cho Tuệ Tinh một thần đồng hoàn mĩ thế nhưng lại không thể đối phó được cái mối quan hệ một bên là bạn bè, một bên là cha. Vũ Nguyệt bất giác cười lớn và nhìn Tuệ Tinh với đôi mắt đầy thách thức

 _" Cô tin những gì cha cô nói thật sao... thần đồng hoàn mĩ? Ông ta có yêu thương cô thật sự không? cô có cảm nhận được tình thương của ông ta không hả Tuệ Tinh?"_

 _" Tôi không cần biết, những gì tôi quan tâm là cô đã nói nếu tôi đã tính toán thì nhóm thần đồng sẽ cho tôi thấy thế nào là thủ đoạn, vậy nói đi, đây là phút cuối rồi, có thủ đoạn gì, giở cả ra đi"_

 _" Đúng! Tôi có nói thế, vậy là cô quen thần đồng chúng tôi là có tính toán thật... Tôi đã nói, tất cả các tình cảm của chúng tôi là thật, nhưng cô đã tính toán... thì bộ mặt thủ đoạn của một người... sẽ hiện ra ngay trước mắt cô và cô sẽ hiểu thế nào là thủ đoạn"_

Nói đến đó Lý tiên sinh chợt giật mình, ông ta giận dữ bước lên phía trước mặt Tuệ Tinh đứng che cho Tuệ Tinh và lớn tiếng

 _" Thôi đủ rồi, ta đã phải cố gắng biết bao nhiêu để bảo vệ con gái ta, giờ các ngươi muốn làm gì ta cũng được, đừng đụng đến con gái ta"_

Vũ Nguyệt nhếch môi cười, nó cầm súng lên chỉ thẳng vào đầu Lý tiên sinh

 _" Ông quả thật là dẻo mồm dẻo miệng, ông có dám cho Tuệ Tinh thấy những gì trong phòng nghiên cứu của SF không? cái thứ mà ông đã giết anh trai tôi để có được ấy"_

Mọi người giật mình, không dám tin Vũ Nguyệt dám chỉa súng vào đầu người khác như vậy, đôi mắt sáng long lanh luôn hoạt bát của Vũ Nguyệt nay đã không còn, thay vào đó là một đôi mắt vô hồn... Có lẽ nỗi thù với SF vì bọn chúng đã cướp đi anh trai khiến Vũ Nguyệt không còn là người nữa, trong cô đang sôi sục sự thù hận, chỉ cần một cái bóp cò, và thế là bao nhiêu sự tức giận cũng được xả ra hết. Mọi người cố gắng bình tĩnh trấn an Vũ Nguyệt

 _" Nguyệt Nguyệt, cậu phải bình tĩnh"_

 _" Bình tĩnh ư? mình hết sức bình tĩnh, cũng giống hệt lúc ông ta bắt mình đi và bắn chết anh mình vậy"_

Đến đây mọi người thực sự bàng hoàng,... Vũ Nguyệt chứng kiến cái chết của anh mình ư? cổ họng họ có gì cứ nghẹn lại không thể nói nên lời, riêng Lý tiên sinh... ông ta vẫn giả nhân giả nghĩa

 _" Vũ Nguyệt ta đã tách con ra khỏi cổ máy giết người đó..."_

Vũ Nguyệt nghe anh mình là một cỗ máy giết người liền nhảy dựng lên, nó cầm súng dí chặt vào đầu Lý tiên sinh, tay kéo cổ áo ông ta xuống, người cố gắng rướn lên. Thấy vậy Tuệ Tinh liền giơ súng chỉ vào Vũ Nguyệt còn các thần đồng thì chỉ vào Tuệ Tinh

 _" Tuệ Tinh bỏ súng xuống"_ \- Thiên Minh ra lệnh

 _" Cậu không phải là đội trưởng của tôi đừng ra lệnh cho tôi"_

Tuệ Tinh gắt lại trong tâm trạng rối bời, lo lắng cho cha, vừa không biết đâu là thật, đâu là giả. Vũ Nguyệt không quan tâm mấy vào môi trường xung quanh nhưng cũng cố nói một câu trấn an đồng bọn

 _" Các cậu kệ thứ con người ngu xuẩn ấy đi, mình mà chết, ông ta cũng phải chết, nếu cô ta muốn cứu ông ấy, cô ta sẽ không nổ súng đâu"_

Lời Vũ Nguyệt chắc như đá, cô nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Lý tiên sinh như muốn ăn tưới nuốt sống hắn, bây giờ cả thế giới như chỉ còn hai người và họ sẽ chiến đấu đến một sống một còn, Vũ Nguyệt lại lên tiếng

 _" Anh trai tôi không phải cổ máy giết người, chính ông mới là cổ máy giết người vô nhân tính"_

 _" Con không biết anh con sao Vũ Nguyệt, cậu ấy là một thần đồng, cậu ấy thông minh hơn bất kì ai trên thế giới này, cậu ấy có thể giết người mà vẫn trốn được tội. Quan trọng hơn cậu ấy giết anh của Tuệ Tinh"_

Nghe Lý tiên sinh nói khuôn mặt của Vũ Nguyệt như tối sầm lại, nó nở một nụ cười khó hiểu, không khí trở nên yên lặng một cách đáng sợ, các thần đồng và Tuệ Tinh vẫn sẵn sàng nổ súng bất kì khi nào, ngón tay trỏ của họ ghì chặt vào cò súng. Bỗng dưng Vũ Nguyệt ngẩng mặt lên nhìn vào mắt Lý tiên sinh một cách thách thức

 _" Vậy thì anh tôi mới là người thông minh nhất trên thế giới này nhỉ, chứ anh tôi đâu cầu phải giết con trai ông vì đại não của con ông. Nói thật đi Lý tiên sinh, ông có dám cho Tuệ Tinh thấy những gì ông đang làm trong phòng nghiên cứu không?"_

Chợt nhận ra kẽ hở của mình Lý tiên sinh chuyển lại khuôn mặt hoảng hốt đó, mồ hôi hột tuôn ra. Biết phần thắng đang thuộc về mình, các thần đồng nới lỏng bản thân, gác súng vào đai lưng rồi đứng khoanh tay mỉm cười, Vũ Nguyệt thì bình thản, thả Lý tiên sinh ra phủi vai áo rồi gác súng qua bên hông, nó ngẩng lên cười đầy thách đố. Lý tiên sinh nuốt nước bọt một cái rồi quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh... một đứa nhỏ đáng thương, đôi mắt hồn nhiên ngây thơ và bàng hoàng không biết điều gì. Ông ta lẳng lặng gật đầu

 _" Thôi được"_

Sau đó ông ta cùng nhóm thần đồng và Tuệ Tinh đi đến căn phòng nghiên cứu to lớn đó, cánh cửa mở ra và... căn phòng trống không, nhóm thần đồng không tỏ ra mấy ngạc nhiên chỉ riêng Tuệ Tinh lại thở phào nhẹ nhỏm. Lý tiên sinh đắc ý

 _" Rồi xem gì xem đi, chúng ta đang nghiên cứu về mô hình vũ trụ muốn cho các con thử nghiệm cảm giác ngoài không gian, các con muốn coi gì thì coi đi"_

Tuệ Tinh tức giận quay qua nhìn nhóm thần đồng

 _" Cha ta lúc nào cũng muốn các người có mọi thứ tốt nhất nhưng tại sao mấy người lại muốn hãm hại cha ta"_

 _" Phải Tuệ Tinh giờ con hiểu rồi chứ?"_

Lý tiên sinh đặt tay lên vai Tuệ Tinh gật gù. Vũ Nguyệt không một lời bước lên trước, nhanh chóng giơ súng ra và bắn một phát. Ngay lập tức Lý tiên sinh ngã xuống... Vũ Nguyệt là một đứa, nghĩ gì nói nấy, nghĩ gì làm nấy. Trong sự bàng hoàng của mọi người nó đã lôi súng ra bắn Lý tiên sinh. Đến khi định thần chưa kịp mở miệng thì Vũ Nguyệt đã lạnh lùng gác súng qua hông nói

 _" mình ghét những người nói dối trắng trợn như ông ta, ông ta thật khó chịu"_

Nói xong Vũ Nguyệt lôi trong túi một cây bánh, lột ra và ăn luôn... Thiệt tình... trong cái tình cảnh gây cấn như thế này mà còn ăn uống được sao? Mọi người vẫn không hết bàng hoàng và cảm thấy chuyện này rất... ngẳng. Lượng Ái như nổi lửa, người gồng lên, tay nắm đấm chỉ muốn đấm một phát Vũ Nguyệt chết luôn. Nó nghiên răng ken két đay nghiến

 _" THIẾT VŨ NGUYỆT!"_

Nghe tiếng Lượng Ái, Vũ Nguyệt giật mình, co người lại... mất đi cái phong độ cool ngầu ban nãy, nó cắn một cái rồi giơ miếng bánh quay qua mặt Lượng Ái

 _" Quên... của cậu này, hương sô cô la đấy, mình chỉ có một cây thôi"_

... Cái tình hình thế này là thế nào?... Vẫn còn đùa được à? Cơn hoả của Lượng Ái như bay đâu cả, nó cầm luôn cây bánh... bỏ luôn vào miệng... Vậy thôi à? Ba nam thần nhìn hai con heo háu ăn mà ngao ngán... ngao ngán đến mức buộc Quang Đăng - một người trầm tính cũng phải lên tiếng

 _" Lượng Ái... cậu còn bị Vũ Nguyệt dụ được à?"_

Lượng Ái ngây thơ quay qua với miếng bánh còn chưa nhai xong, nó lùa qua một bên má làm má phồng lên rồi vừa ăn chép chép vừa nói

 _" Là sô cô la đó, bánh này khó kiếm hương sô cô la lắm, không ăn bỏ uổng"_

Nghe câu nói ngây thơ đó ba nam thần nội tâm sụp đổ, đứng trân người nhìn... Chỉ có một nhân vật nãy giờ cảm thấy khó chịu vì không hiểu gì, cô bực mình đành phải lên tiếng

 _" Các người thôi đi, quả như cha tôi nói,các người chỉ muốn hãm hại cha tôi!"_

Vũ Nguyệt bình thản nhún vai bước về phía Tuệ Tinh, thật chất là nó bước đến cái bàn điều khiển sau lưng Tuệ Tinh thì đúng hơn

 _" Mình chỉ cho ông ta ngủ một lát thôi, ông ta nhiều chuyện quá, để mình cho cậu thấy câu trả lời thật sự"_

Tuệ Tinh không cần biết Vũ Nguyệt định làm gì, cô lại giơ súng lên đe doạ Vũ Nguyệt buộc Vũ Nguyệt phải lùi ra sau

 _" Ấy ấy, Tuệ Tinh chúng ta là bạn có gì thì từ từ bình tĩnh mà nói nào"_

 _" Đừng lại đây, tôi không thể nào tin mấy người được nữa đâu mấy người đi ra khỏi đây"_

Thấy Tuệ Tinh đang trong tâm trạng hoảng loạn, Thiên Minh, với tư cách là một đội trưởng liền bước lên, với giọng trầm ấm trấn an

 _" Tuệ Tinh, cậu phải tin tụi mình, ông ta đang lợi dụng cậu thôi, cậu không phải là con của ông ta đâu"_

 _" Mấy người thôi đi, cha tôi hết lòng vì mấy người để làm gì chứ, tại sao mấy người muốn cướp cha tôi?"_

 _" Tuệ Tinh! Bình tĩnh lại đã, bọn mình đang nghĩ cho cậu Tuệ Tinh à, cậu có thể truy cập vào hệ thống tự kiểm tra đi, bọn mình đã thấy câu trả lời cho cậu và cũng cho bọn mình. Đến lúc cậu biết sự thật rồi Tuệ Tinh"_

Cả gian phòng lặng im, Tuệ Tinh đứng đó thừ người suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, bỏ súng xuống rồi lại nâng súng lên không biết phải làm sao... có thể cô không tin các thần đồng nhưng cũng có thể do cô sợ câu trả lời kia sẽ khiến người cha cô yêu quý sẽ trở thành một con quỷ dữ... Mọi người đều lặng lẽ nhìn hành động của Tuệ Tinh. Bỗng dưng

 _" Người đâu!"_

Tiếng thét của người đàn ông đáng sợ đó, ông ta đang lồm cồm bò dậy trước sự ngạc nhiên của các thần đồng, Lượng Ái và Vũ Nguyệt lại quay qua nhìn nhau đại chiến sóng não " Gây mê kiểu gì ngu vậy hả?" " Thì cường độ điện không đủ để mê lâu chứ hỏi gì tui" " Ủa chớ hay gây mê thì mê sâu luôn đi làm gì mà dở dở ương ương" " Hay giờ bắn lại phát nữa tần số tối đa nhé" " Bị điên à?" cuộc đấu sóng đại não kết thúc với một cái đánh trời giáng của Lượng Ái lên đầu Vũ Nguyệt và tiếng bước chân rầm rập của lính SF chạy vào phòng. Bọn họ túm cổ các thần đồng mặc cho các thần đồng dãy dụa trong vô vọng. Ngay lúc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc này, Vũ Nguyệt bỗng trở nên thông minh hẳn ra. Nó thét lên một loạt ngôn ngữ máy và bỗng từ trong hai bức tường phía sau máy điều khiển, một loạt các lồng nuôi cấy nhân tạo hiện ra. Phía dưới chân các lồng kính là các nhãn tên " Thẫm Tuệ Tinh 001,002,003,..." đánh số liên hồi cho đến 010 nhưng từ 001 đến 009 đều bị dán một cái băng màu vàng xung quanh đề chữ " FAIL"... Bên trong các lồng kính đó là... Tuệ Tinh, một bản sao y hệt của Tuệ Tinh đang nhắm mắt đứng trong đó. Tuệ Tinh bàng hoàng nhìn những người... giống hệt như mình đang nhắm mắt ở trong lồng kính kia... Cô như hiểu ra được điều gì. Cô đi qua một lượt rồi dừng lại ở lồng kính số 10... nơi lồng kính đã được mở cửa và không có dấu hiệu của bản sao nào... Cô hiểu ra, khuôn mặt cô tối sầm lại... với giọng nói thều thào... cô chỉ có thể nói

 _" Tôi là người nhân tạo ư?"_

Trong lúc SF bị phân tâm bởi các người nhân tạo, nhóm thần đồng hất tay của bọn người to lớn kia và chạy thoát đến bên cạnh Tuệ Tinh. Lúc SF đuổi theo thì Lý tiên sinh đứng đó, chặn tay lại, ra lệnh cho bọn họ đừng đuổi theo.

Tuệ Tinh quay người lại... mặt vẫn cuối sầm xuống đất, cô từ từ ngước lên... hai hàng nước mắt đã từ từ lăn xuống khuôn mặt vô cảm của cô gái trẻ... trước đó lần đầu tiên gặp mặt... cô là một người rụt rè với khuôn mặt khả ái, bầu bĩnh,đáng yêu, giờ đây nước mắt rơi trên khuôn mặt đó có chút gì xót xa

 _" Tại sao ông không nói tôi?"_

Tuệ Tinh thất vọng nhìn người mà cô luôn cho là cha. Ông ta chỉ nhếch mép cười đầy độc ác

 _" Liệu ta nói với ngươi rồi thì ngươi sẽ giúp ta bắt bọn thần đồng đó và lấy đi con chíp quan trọng trong hệ thống máy chủ của bọn nó sao?"_

Nghe được câu trả lời, toàn bộ nội tâm Tuệ Tinh sụp đổ. Quả thật Lý tiên sinh chỉ muốn siêu chíp mà anh của Vũ Nguyệt để lại... Nhưng đâu phải đơn giản, các thần đồng tính hết cả rồi, con chíp ông ta có chỉ là một phần mười thứ mà ông ta cần. Nhóm thần đồng tức giận tay cầm súng chỉa về phía Lý tiên sinh và các SF. Ông ta không tỏ ra sợ hãi nữa, ông ta búng tay một cái và SF lại lôi những khẩu súng lazer to lớn ra trực chờ hiệu lệnh bắn.

 _" Các ngươi nghĩ những cây súng bé con đó sẽ làm được gì ta à?"_

 _" Đừng xem thường súng của thần đồng cơ khí Tôn Lượng Ái đây, nó mà đã lên tần số tối đa thì chỉ cần một dòng điện nhỏ cũng có thể làm tê liệt não người đấy."_

Lượng Ái hất mặt lên nói với vẻ tự hào, thì tự hào cũng là phải, những thứ bọn nhỏ đang cầm trên tay đi trước thời đại cả 10 năm thế thì chúng sợ gì những cái súng lazer kia. Người đang ông họ Lý cũng chẳng mảy may quan tâm đến những lời nói con nít đó. Ông ta hất mặt cười

 _" Thế sao,... một thần đồng cũng từng nói với ta câu đó đấy... nhưng cuối cùng cậu ta cũng chẳng thoát khỏi tay bọn ta"_

Vừa nói ông ta vừa đưa mắt nhìn sang phía bên phải phòng, Vũ Nguyệt cũng bất giác nhìn theo... Vũ Nguyệt giật mình, tay run run, làm rơi mất khẩu súng. Đôi chân Vũ Nguyệt chạy thật nhanh về phía đó, hàng nước mắt không khỏi tuôn trào. Đó là lồng đông lạnh... nơi chứa anh trai cô. Anh trai cô, một chàng trai trạc 20 tuổi với khuôn mặt thật ấm áp và bình an. Ngay cả khi khuôn mặt ấy đã trắng bệch do đã mất lâu rồi, thì khuôn mặt ấy vẫn thật bình yên. Hai tay Vũ Nguyệt liên tục đập tay vào lồng kính, nước mắt giàn dụa tuôn rơi, miệng không ngừng thét

 _" Anh hai! Anh hai! Hai trả lời em đi! anh hai!"_

Tình cảnh thảm thương hết sức. Nghe tiếng khóc thảm thương của Vũ Nguyệt mà tim các thần đồng như nghẹn lại. Thời gian như ngưng đọng ở đâu đó xung quanh đây cho đến khi tiếng cười mãn nguyện của Lý tiên sinh vang lên phá vỡ bầu không gian đó. Vũ Nguyệt nghe tiếng cười độc ác đó, nước mắt như chảy ngược vào trong, cổ họng cô nghẹn đắng lại, cô đứng lên, vẫn để nước mắt rơi nhưng khuôn mặt lạnh lùng, cô ngẩng cao đầu nhìn lên khuôn mặt của anh trai mình... trong cô đang có gì đang rực lên, một sự căm phẫn đang ôm trọn lấy cô. Cô chợt nhật ra phía sau lồng đông lạnh của anh mình là hàng loạt các lồng nuôi cấy nhân tạo trong đó có các bản sao của Thẩm Tuệ Tinh đang nhắm mắt. Hiểu được vận mệnh của thế giới đang nằm trong tay mình, Vũ Nguyệt lặng lẽ quay lưng lại, nhặt súng lên lạnh lùng bước ra và giơ súng tiến đến gần Lý tiên sinh

 _" Thiên Minh, bọn chúng định dùng bản sao của Tuệ Tinh để thâu tóm thế giới"_

 _" Rõ rồi! Tuệ Tinh mình đưa cậu thứ này"_

Thiên Minh lôi trong túi ra một con chíp, đó chính là con chíp quyền lực mà SF luôn tìm kiếm trong bao lâu nay, cậu bình tĩnh và ôn tồn giải thích

 _" Tuệ Tinh, cậu là một thần đồng hoàn mĩ, dù cậu có là nhân tạo hay không thì cậu cũng là một con người, cậu là một thần đồng, cậu là Thẩm Tuệ Tinh và cậu là bạn của tụi mình, Tuệ Tinh mình giao phần còn lại cho cậu. Các thần đồng hỗ trợ cho Vũ Nguyệt bảo vệ Tuệ Tinh"_

Ngay lập tức căn phòng rộ lên tiếng " Rõ" và các thần đồng chạy xông lên phía trước, lazer bắn ra từ SF không thể đâm xuyên lớp áo bảo vệ siêu cấp của các thần đồng, các thần đồng chỉ từ từ tiến lên và bóp cò liên tục những tên SF dần ngã xuống. Cho đến khi chỉ còn mỗi Lý tiên sinh. Thiên Minh tiến đến gần Lý tiên sinh, chỉa thẳng súng vào đầu Lý tiên sinh với ánh mắt sắt lạnh. 4 thần đồng đứng sau lưng cũng giơ súng về phía hắn. Thiên Minh đưa ngón tay cái gạc một cái nút tròn phía bên cạnh súng. Đầu nút chỉ về chữ " max " và theo Lượng Ái nói, nếu dòng điện ở mức này chạm nhẹ vào người cũng có thể gây chết. Ấy vậy mà mặt của Lý tiên sinh không hề biến sắc, ông ta chỉ đứng đó và nở nụ cười hiểm độc

 _" Ông vẫn có thể bình thản thế à?"_

Thiên Minh giữ nguyên vẻ lạnh lùng hỏi. Lý tiên sinh không trả lời chỉ nhếch mép cười khẩy một cái. Ngay lập tức nhóm thần đồng phát hiện ra có điều gì đó bất ổn. Quang Đăng dõng tai lên chăm chú nghe mọi việc và hối hả thông báo ngay

 _" Vũ Nguyệt cậu lắng nghe kĩ đi"_

Lúc này, Vũ Nguyệt như biết trước nó chẳng mảy may quan tâm, nó chỉ lạnh lùng giơ súng nhắm vào Lý tiên sinh. Có thể nói sau khi thấy anh trai mình, Vũ Nguyệt không còn là một đứa hay pha trò và có thể ăn trong cái tình trạng ngàn cân treo sợi tóc nữa. Nó chỉ bình thản nói

 _" Mình biết... mình đã vô tình kích hoạt nó thông qua dãy mã lúc nãy đấy. Tuệ Tinh... cậu là người duy nhất có thể vô hiệu hoá bọn chúng, bọn chúng chỉ là bản sao của cậu, cậu chính là đầu não. Giờ cậu phải nghe theo lời của Thiên Minh thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn, cậu hiểu rõ hơn ai hết Tuệ Tinh à... bọn người nhân tạo kia mà thức tỉnh... cả thế giới này sẽ rơi vào tay SF..."_

Tuệ Tinh lặng lẽ nhìn mọi người, quay qua nhìn anh trai của Vũ Nguyệt, nhìn những người nhân tạo kia và nhìn lại con chíp Thiên Minh đã đưa mình... Cô suy nghĩ một lúc rất lâu, người đàn ông đó vẫn quyết không bỏ cuộc ông ta lại giở trò dụ dỗ Tuệ Tinh

 _" Tuệ Tinh con hãy nghĩ đi... tại sao ta phải cố gắng tạo ra con, và chỉ duy nhất một mình con thôi? vì ta yêu thương con thật sự. Tuệ Tinh à con hãy nghĩ đi, nếu cả thế giới rơi vào tay hai cha con ta, ta sẽ cho con tất cả. Ta sẽ bù đắp mọi tình thường mà một người cha đáng lẽ phải dành cho con"_

Khuôn mặt Tuệ Tinh tối sầm. Nó cuối gầm xuống đất, trong tay vẫn cầm con chíp. Trong sự thất vọng của mình, cô thều thào lên tiếng...

 _" Tình thương cha dành cho con ư?... Thứ đó... ông không thể nào bù đắp được cả... ngàn đời ông cũng không thể nào bù đắp được... Tôi cũng không phải là con ông, tôi chỉ là sự kết hợp các tính trạng trội của 5 thần đồng, tôi là sự kết hợp hoàn mĩ nhất trên thế giới này... và sự hoàn mĩ của tôi được 5 thần đồng ban tặng... Vị trí thần đồng của họ bị tôi chiếm giữ... nhưng họ vẫn không căm ghét tôi, họ không xa lánh tôi mà họ đã trở thành bạn tốt với tôi dù chỉ trong một ngày... Họ cho tôi tình thương mà tôi chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được... Đối với tôi... 5 người họ là thần đồng hoàn mĩ nhất trên thế giới này... không có bất kì một ai có thể chiếm được vị trí của họ... Và tôi sẽ"_

Những lời tận đáy lòng của Tuệ Tinh cất giữ bao lâu nay cuối cùng cũng được nói ra, có cảm giác vừa ấm áp mà vừa chua xót. Các thần đồng bất giác nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc, Tuệ Tinh cũng như hừng hực khí thế, ngẩng mặt lên với một nụ cười đầy kiêu hãnh, tay cô nắm chắc con chíp lại và cô tự hào quyết định

 _" Giúp các thần đồng bằng tất cả sức mình"_

Mọi người lại cười... nụ cười tự hào của các thần đồng lại quay trở lại. Họ như một khối đoàn kết đứng trước mặt Lý tiên sinh, ông ta tái mày, tái mặt đổ mồ hôi hột. Tuệ Tinh nhanh nhẩu cầm con chíp đi đến bên bàn điều khiển. Cô nhanh tay tìm kiếm thông tin và thao tác liên tục trên bàn điều khiển.

Ngay khi đó, mọi người đã lơ là Lý tiên sinh. Ông ta nhân thời cơ đó, giật tay Thiên Minh, làm súng của Thiên Minh rơi xuống, ông ta bẻ ngược tay Thiên Minh ra đằng sau khiến cậu không thể cử động được, tay còn lại kẹp chặt vào cổ Thiên Minh. Cậu vừa đau vừa khó thở, ho lên vài tiếng rồi cắn răng đau đớn, tay còn lại cáu vào tay của Lý tiên sinh. Các thần đồng thấy đội trưởng gặp nguy liền giật mình trở nên căng thẳng, giơ súng chỉa vào người đàn ông đáng sợ kia. Tuệ Tinh cũng bất giác ngừng lại. Mặc dù khó thở đến mắt dần mờ đi nhưng Thiên Minh vẫn thấy được từ xa, Tuệ Tinh đã ngừng lại lo lắng cho cậu. Và một lần nữa... cậu bé đó sẵn sàng té ngã để bảo vệ cho đồng đội của mình

 _" TUỆ TINH TIẾP TỤC ĐI!"_

Người đàn ông siết chặt cổ của Thiên Minh khiến cậu đau đớn la lên một tiếng. Nghe tiếng kêu đau đầu tiên của đội trưởng các thần đồng không khỏi sốt ruột, từ nhỏ tới lớn Thiên Minh luôn mạnh mẽ, dù có té đau đến mức nào cậu cũng không la không khóc, không than, thế mà tới giờ cậu lại đau đớn kêu lên như thế... Các thần đồng nhận ra... trước giờ Thiên Minh luôn bảo vệ họ, che chắn họ và làm họ yên tâm... đó là tại sao Thiên Minh không bao giờ khóc hay kêu la. Nghĩ vậy ruột gan các thần đồng lại sôi lên. Họ vẫn đứng cầm súng thủ nhưng có chút gì đó sợ hãi... Còn Tuệ Tinh không biết phải tiếp tục hay ngừng lại cho đến khi Lý tiên sinh lại ồm ồm lên tiếng

 _" Ngừng lại ngay Tuệ Tinh, bọn bây bỏ súng xuống không đội trưởng Thiên Minh của các ngươi sẽ chết."_

Trong gang tấc Thiên Minh cố vùng ra và nói được một câu

 _" Tuệ Tinh tiếp tục, không được bỏ súng xuống, đội trưởng ra lệnh"_

Ngay sau đó Lý tiên sinh lại siết chặt cổ của Thiên Minh. Nghe được hiệu lệnh mọi người như hiểu ý Thiên Minh. Không chỉ đơn giản là hiệu lệnh không được đầu hàng mà là hiệu lệnh phải giữ một cái đầu lạnh. Ngay lập tức các thần đồng sốc lại tinh thần, Tuệ Tinh lại tiếp tục công việc. Lý tiên sinh tức tối siết chặt tay lại và gào lên

 _" Không nghe ta nói sao?"_

 _" Lý tiên sinh!"_

Lượng Ái gác súng ngang hông và đứng mặt đối mặt nói chuyện với Lý tiên sinh

 _" Ông đã bao giờ nghĩ đến việc hỏi chúng tôi giúp ông chưa? tại sao ông luôn làm việc mà chưa hỏi chúng tôi, nếu ông nói thì chúng tôi đã giúp ông rồi, chúng tôi là thần đồng mà"_

Quang Đăng cũng bình tĩnh, thả tay xuống nhắm mắt gác súng qua hông

 _" Chúng tôi chỉ hận ông vì ông đã tách chúng tôi khỏi ba mẹ chúng tôi, chúng tôi chẳng tha thiết gì cứu thế giới này đâu"_

Tiểu Trình cũng đứng thẳng dậy, quay súng một cách hoa mĩ rồi gác súng qua bên hông

 _" Phải phải, có gì thì cứ nói với chúng tôi một tiếng chứ, chúng tôi cũng nhớ ba mẹ lắm, nếu ông cho chúng tôi gặp ba mẹ thường xuyên thì chúng tôi đâu có lật đổ ông thế này, chứ không phải ông rất nhớ con trai mình sao? chúng tôi cũng nhớ gia đình chúng tôi lắm"_

 _" Sao các ngươi biết ta nhớ con trai ta chứ?"_

Giọng của Lý tiên sinh nhẹ hẳn đi, tay ông ta từ từ nới lỏng cổ Thiên Minh ra, cậu bắt đầu dễ thở hơn, thấy biểu hiện của Thiên Minh đã khá lên, Vũ Nguyệt liền lặng lẽ hạ tay xuống trong lòng có gì đó còn ấm ức. Nó hít một hơn thật sâu rồi thở dài, gác súng qua bên hông rồi đối mặt với Lý tiên sinh

 _" Lý tiên sinh à, ngài cũng giống như tôi, hai chúng ta đã sai rồi. Lý Thiên Hoàng và Thiết Vũ Minh không muốn chúng ta vì cái chết của họ mà hận thù thế này đâu... Thiên Hoàng con trai ngài và anh trai tôi... hai người là bạn rất thân, khi Thiên Hoàng hy sinh vì anh trai tôi họ vẫn là bạn, anh trai tôi biết anh trai tôi đã giết con trai ngài... đến giây phút chót anh ấy vẫn hối hận... Nhưng ngài có nghĩ là Thiên Hoàng sẽ trách anh trai tôi chứ? Ngài đem lòng thù hận các thần đồng tôi cũng không thấy ngạc nhiên, và tôi hận ngài cũng là một chuyện thường tình... Nhưng chúng ta đã sai rồi Lý tiên sinh à thù hận không thể giải quyết được vấn đề gì... họ không thể làm anh Thiên Hoàng hay anh trai tôi sống lại được... nhưng điều chúng ta lại làm đó là khiến linh hồn họ không thể siêu thoát... Nếu cái chết của anh trai tôi chưa đền tội được cho anh Thiên Hoàng thì tôi sẵn sàng để ngài giết chết mười vạn lần để ngài hả giận... Lý tiên sinh... tôi thay mặt anh trai tôi... xin lỗi ngài"_

Sự thật được chôn giấu suôt chục năm nay đã lộ rõ ra trước mắt. Căn phòng này... chôn giấu bao câu trả lời giờ đây chìa khoá của các câu trả lời đều được tìm ra, và mọi câu trả lời đã hiện ra. Bản thân Vũ Nguyệt cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn rất nhiều, các thần đồng hiểu rõ hơn về mọi chuyện và Lý tiên sinh... ông đã cảm thấy hối hận... có lẽ bản năng của một người cha đã thắng con ác quỷ ẩn sâu trong lòng ông. Nước mắt ông tuôn rơi, ông thả Thiên Minh ra mà quị xuống đất, đập tay xuống đất

 _" Thiên Hoàng ơi, cha xin lỗi con, cha hiểu rồi, cha xin lỗi con. Vũ Minh ta xin lỗi con ta sai rồi, Vũ Nguyệt tại ta, tại ta mà con mất đi người thân yêu, ta xin lỗi, ta xin lỗi, ta sai rồi"_

Vũ Nguyệt đứng đó lặng thầm trong tiếng gào khóc của Lý tiên sinh mà nghẹn lòng.

Thiên Minh trói tay Lý tiên sinh, để ông ta ngồi dựa vào tưởng rồi đứng dậy đặt tay lên vai Vũ Nguyệt

 _" Tốt lắm Vũ Nguyệt"_

 _" Phải giỏi lắm Vũ Nguyệt giờ mới thấy cậu trưởng thành đấy"_

Lượng Ái đi ngang qua cười khẩy một cái rồi đi đến chỗ Tuệ Tinh. Quang Đăng và Tiểu Trình cũng đi ngang qua đập vai Vũ Nguyệt một cái cười vui vẻ. Thiên Minh sẵn tay đó đập vai Vũ Nguyệt một cái rồi cười hài lòng, quay mặt đi luôn. Tâm trạng Vũ Nguyệt quay lại con bé dùng chiêu " mang kem đem cho người ngoài hành tinh" để trốn tội. Nó nhảy dựng lon ton chạy theo miệng không ngừng luyên thuyên

 _" Ý các cậu là sao? mình con nít à? nói cho các cậu biết nhé, mình - Nguyệt Nguyệt là một siêu thần đồng, rất rất giỏi vì thế bộ não của một người trưởng thành chưa chắc bằng mình đâu nhá!"_

Mọi người cười lớn và tiếp tục đi đến chỗ Tuệ Tinh. Mọi người chợt nhận ra có gì đó không ổn với Tuệ Tinh. Mặt cô tối sầm lại, cô giơ súng ra chỉ vào chân các thần đồng và bóp cò một cái. Tia đông lạnh của súng bắn ra khiến các thần đồng đứng khựng lại, ngay cả tay cũng cử động không được. Lượng Ái biết có gì đó không ổn nên liền giật mình lên tiếng

 _" Tuệ Tinh! cậu làm gì vậy?"_

Tuệ Tinh từ từ quay lại... Trên khuôn mặt của cô là một nụ cười mãn nguyện, nó thật ấm áp và toả sáng như một thiên thần... nhưng thêm vào đó hàng nước mắt Tuệ Tinh không ngừng rơi. Cô nghẹn ngào nói

 _" Các cậu... cảm ơn các cậu nhiều lắm... dù chỉ mới sống được vài ngày nhưng ngày hôm nay là ngày hạnh phúc nhất cuộc đời mình, các cậu đã cho mình thấy tình thương là gì, tình bạn là gì, mình cảm kích lắm."_

 _" Tuệ Tinh cậu đang nói cái gì vậy hả? tại sao cậu lại khóc?"_

Thiên Minh không giấu được sự lo lắng hỏi. Tuệ Tinh chỉ lắc đầu và lại đáp

 _" Thiên Thiên... mình không sao, mình không khóc, mình đang rất hạnh phúc, được làm thành viên trong đội của cậu mình rất vui. Thiên Thiên à... đôi mắt của cậu rất đẹp... có lẽ sự kiên định trong cậu đã làm cho đôi mắt của cậu đẹp đến thế, cậu luôn bảo vệ, chăm sóc cho mọi người mà quên đi bản thân... Thiên Thiên, cậu phải tiếp tục kiên cường bảo vệ bọn họ cậu biết không? nhưng lâu lâu khóc một chút sẽ không sao đâu, bọn họ ngốc lắm, họ sẽ không để cậu khóc lâu đâu... Còn Trình Trình..."_

Nghe như lời trăn trối thế này, Tiểu Trình vui vẻ ngày thường cảm thấy khó chịu lạ thường, cậu dùng hết tất cả sức lực gào lên

 _" Tuệ Tinh có gì cậu phải nói, chúng ta cùng giải quyết chứ!"_

 _" Phải Trình Trình, chúng ta sẽ cùng giải quyết mà... Cậu còn nhớ không? mình còn nợ cậu mấy ván chơi game rồi còn nợ cậu mấy trận cầu, cậu xí xoá cho mình nhé, còn nợ cậu hoài hoài chắc mình áy náy chết mất. Trình Trình... cậu là một người rất cừ khôi, rất tài giỏi, nói vậy chắc thừa lắm vì ai cũng biết điều đó, mặc dù Lượng Lượng lúc nào cũng bảo cậu và cậu ta chưa phân định thắng thua nhưng cậu ta biết chắc lúc nào cậu cũng nhường cậu ta cả. Cậu rất nhân hậu và tốt bụng lại biết suy nghĩ cho người khác nữa. Cậu hay cùng Vũ Nguyệt pha trò cho cả nhóm... Mình rất thích điều đó, các cậu phải luôn làm mọi người cười nhé, mình rất thích thấy và nghe mọi người cười đó."_

 _" Tuệ Tinh cậu đừng làm như vậy mà, mình sợ lắm"_

Tiểu Trinh đang cố gắng hết sức vùng vẫy để thoát khỏi tảng băng mà Tuệ Tinh vừa gắn vào người mình. Vũ Nguyệt cũng không thể không lên tiếng với tâm trạng vô cùng lo lắng

 _" Tuệ Tinh cậu phải nghe mình, mình giỏi giao tiếp nhưng đó là với người ngoài cuộc, bạn thân chúng ta luôn hiểu mình là một đứa không giỏi ăn nói, lúc nào cũng nghĩ gì nói nấy. Vì thế... Tuệ Tinh à... cậu không được tự sát!"_

 _" Nguyệt Nguyệt... Mình không tự sát, cậu ngốc quá, mình đang trả nợ... Nguyệt Nguyệt... cậu từng nói nếu để cậu biết được mình là kẻ phản bội cậu sẽ bằng mọi bảo vệ mọi người ngay cả việc phải giết mình... Vậy có lẽ mình đã nợ cậu một mạng sống rồi, giờ coi như mình trả nợ cho cậu nhé"_

 _" Tuệ Tinh! Cậu không được làm vậy! Lời nói rồi không thể rút lại, cậu không được nói bậy, mình xin lỗi là mình đã nói là mình sẽ bất chấp bảo vệ mọi người bằng mọi cách, nhưng cậu cũng là thần đồng, cậu cũng là một phần của nhóm và mình cũng sẽ bất chấp tất cả để bảo vệ cậu"_

 _" Không đâu Nguyệt Nguyệt mình không phải thần đồng và mình chưa bao giờ là thần đồng cả. Mình chỉ là sự kết hợp gen trội của các cậu thôi... Không có các cậu sẽ không có mình. Nguyệt Nguyệt cậu rất con nít, cậu đòi mọi thứ nhưng chưa chắc gì cậu đã cần nó, cậu rất may mắn khi có Lượng Lượng đi theo sau và chăm sóc cậu, Cậu ấy biết cậu cần gì. Cậu rất sáng tạo và vui nhộn Nguyệt Nguyệt ạ, cậu luôn có những câu chuyện chẳng đâu vào đâu khiến mọi người giận cậu cũng không được mà cười cũng không xong. Cậu luôn quan tâm tới mọi người, lời cậu đã nói một là một tuyệt đối không đổi ý. Cậu cũng hay gây sự nhưng cũng từ đó mà nhóm chúng ta rất vui... vì thế cậu cứ chọc tức họ thế cho vui"_

Đầu óc Vũ Nguyệt trở nên xáo rỗng sau những lời nói của Tuệ Tinh. Vũ Nguyệt không còn nghĩ được gì, không biết mình phải nói gì thêm. Tuệ Tinh chỉ cười như thế, một nụ cười rất mãn nguyện nhưng thật chua xót. Thấy Quang Đăng lo lắng mà không lên tiếng Tuệ Tinh cũng chỉ cười và nói

 _" Quang Đăng này"_

 _" Ừm"_

Cậu lặng lẽ gật đầu lắng nghe... Không phải cậu không quan tâm đến Tuệ Tinh hay là không lo lắng cho Tuệ Tinh... Cậu chỉ là... một cậu bé không biết bộc lộ cảm xúc qua những câu nói. Khi nghe gọi đến tên mình, trái tim Quang Đăng như bị bóp chặt lại... Cậu không muốn những lời nói trăn trối như thế này từ Tuệ Tinh... Cậu cũng không thể làm gì được toàn thân cậu đã bị tê cứng, cậu chỉ biết cúi gằm mặt nén đi nước mắt

 _" Đăng Đăng, cậu... phải dũng cảm lên, luôn có Thiên Minh và mọi người ở bên cạnh cậu... Mình biết cậu đã nghi ngờ mình từ giây phút chúng ta bước vào căn phòng bí mật của thần đồng... Vậy mà cậu vẫn không lật mặt mình, cậu vẫn luôn tin tưởng mình sẽ thay đổi đứng về phe thần đồng. Bây giờ chính là lúc mình thay đổi... Mình thực sự đứng về phe các cậu. Đăng Đăng à, cậu rất giỏi nếu không muốn nói là cực kì giỏi, cậu vẽ rất đẹp, hát rất hay, nhảy rất giỏi, cậu còn rất thông minh nữa... nãy giờ có vẻ mình nói như thế rất dư thừa, vì toàn bộ các cậu đều là thần đồng... Nhưng... mình thấy đằng sau lớp bọc thần đồng đó các cậu vẫn là những đứa con nít, vẫn thích đùa giỡn, chơi đùa, chạy nhảy, chơi điện tử rồi coi phim hoạt hình. Nhưng riêng cậu Đăng Đăng, cậu ít thể hiện điều đó ra bên ngoài, cậu rất chín chắn, tinh tế và cậu luôn suy nghĩ cho mọi người. Đó chính là con người cậu Quang Đăng, ngoài lạnh, trong ấm áp, cậu như một hộ thần của toàn bộ nhóm, cậu tinh tường lắm vì thế cậu phải sử dụng sự tinh tường của mình để cảnh báo mọi người nhé."_

 _" Ừ... Cậu phải luôn giúp mình đó Tuệ Tuệ"_

Câu nói của Quang Đăng như thắt chặt tim của mọi người và của chính Tuệ Tinh. Dòng nước mắt của cô không ngừng rơi, trong dòng nước mắt, cô thấy hình bóng của các thần đồng một cách mờ nhạt, nhưng ánh hào quang của các thần đồng vẫn toả sáng như mọi khi. Cô nhận ra được một người nãy giờ hoàn toàn không lên tiếng chỉ cố gắng tìm mọi cách vùng mình khỏi tảng băng đang giam cầm tay chân họ.

 _" Lượng Lượng... cậu đừng cố nữa... vô ích thôi, phải khoảng 10 phút sau băng mới tan được."_

 _" Tuệ Tinh có chuyện gì vậy hả? cậu nói cho mình nghe đi"_

 _" Từ từ rồi mình sẽ nói, hiện giờ thì chưa phải lúc... Lượng Lượng cậu là một thần đồng cơ khí rất đỉnh, mọi thứ đều tự tay cậu làm để phục vụ từ học tập, nghỉ ngơi cho đến vui chơi, các hệ thống bảo mật của cậu lập nên lại rất cừ, nếu không phải là một thần đồng hoàn mĩ chưa chắc gì mình đã có thể vượt qua được các hệ thống đó. Lượng Lượng... minh biết, từ cái nhìn đầu tiên cậu đã nghi ngờ mình, Quang Đăng rất tinh tường nhưng vẫn phải thua giác quan thứ sáu của cậu... Đó là lý do ngay cả khi Thiên Minh là đội trưởng nhưng vai trò của cậu cũng vẫn rất to lớn... hệt như một đội trưởng vậy, cậu lại rất cảm thông và nhạy cảm nữa. Cảm ơn cậu Lượng Lượng, nhờ có cậu mình mới biết được tình thương là gì, thực sự cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm."_

Lượng Ái nghẹn ngào nuốt nước mắt vào trong, cô cuối gầm mặt xuống đất rồi lắc đầu vài cái, cô như đã hiểu ra mọi chuyện và thều thào nói

 _" Tuệ Tinh... có phải cậu... đã quyết định trở thành trung tâm điều khiển của toàn bộ đám người nhân tạo kìa đúng không?"_

Tuệ Tinh nín khóc, cô lau khô nước mắt rồi cười, cô đặt tay lên một cái nút màu xanh trên bàn điều khiển rồi quay đi

 _" Các cậu biết không... thật chất đại não của mình chưa thể điều khiển được đám người nhân tạo kia... Nhưng với sức mạnh của siêu chíp này, khi nó được cấy vào não mình... toàn bộ những người nhân tạo kia sẽ phục tùng toàn bộ mệnh lệnh của mình"_

 _" Không phải vậy thì tốt quá sao Tuệ Tinh, cậu cấy vào và sau đó yêu cầu bọn chúng tự huỷ đi"_

Thiên Minh vừa mừng vừa lo thét lớn... nhưng chỉ thấy Tuệ Tinh lắc đầu, Tuệ Tinh đang quay mặt đi nên mọi người thực sự không biết cảm xúc bây giờ của Tuệ Tinh là như thế nào. Tuệ Tinh hít thở sâu rồi ấn cái nút. Trên màn hình phía trước mặt xuất hiện một dòng chạy trên đó có dòng chữ " loading" sau vài giây dòng đó chạy hết và màn hình hiện lên " cấy hệ thống thành công". Tuệ Tinh quay người lại, đôi mắt cô như có một vệt sáng chạy ngang qua... bây giờ cô đã là thiên hạ vô địch, với trí tuệ của mình kết hợp với sức mạnh của siêu chíp cô có thể khuynh đảo cả thế giới. Cô lại nở nụ cười mãn nguyện đó nhìn các thần đồng

 _" Mình đã cấy siêu chíp vào não mình... nhưng các cậu đoán xem... tại sao mình lại làm vậy?"_

Mọi người bàng hoàng nhìn nhau... quả nhiên mọi chuyện không thể kết thúc một cách nhanh chóng như thế được. Vì bản thân rất tinh tường nên Quang Đăng liền giật mình nhận ra ngay

 _" ... không lẽ... cậu không thể mệnh lệnh cho chúng tự huỷ sao?"_

Mọi người ngỡ ngàng quay qua nhìn Quang Đăng, sau đó lại quay qua nhìn Tuệ Tinh... Cô đứng đó, mỉm cười và gật đầu

 _" Đúng vậy... mình không thể vô hiệu hoá chúng... SF đã thiết lập chúng không thể bị vô hiệu hoá hay tự huỷ"_

Bất giác như nhận ra điều gì Vũ Nguyệt giật mình hỏi to, trong lòng đang như nóng ran lên

 _" Vậy cậu cấy siêu chíp để làm gì vậy hả Tuệ Tinh"_

Và giác quan thứ sáu của Lượng Ái cũng thôi thúc cô một điều gì đó, khi cô đã hiểu ra cô mở mắt bàng hoàng nhìn Tuệ Tinh, lắp bắp không nổi nên lời

 _" Tuệ... Tuệ Tinh... cậu đừng nói với mình... cậu cần làm đầu não... để khi cậu chết... chúng cũng chết nhé"_

Mọi người như hiểu được mọi chuyện, họ cố vùng vẫy thoát khỏi tảng băng nhưng không mấy thành công. Tuệ Tinh vẫn giữ nụ cười ấm áp và toả sáng đó, đưa cây súng đang cầm trong tay và chỉa vào đầu mình. Mọi người hoảng hốt lắc đầu lia lịa miệng không ngừng kêu lên" Tuệ Tinh không được". Cô vẫn thế... vẫn mỉm cười và không hề hạ súng xuống

 _" Các cậu... đây là cách duy nhất... mình xin lỗi đã không nói với các cậu trước"_

 _" Không vẫn còn cách khác mà, chúng ta có thể vô hiệu hoá từng người nhân tạo mà"_

Thiên Minh sốt ruột đến mức, một người lạnh lùng như cậu mà vẫn phải gào lên. Tuệ Tinh lắc đầu bình tĩnh

 _" không có thời gian đâu, chúng đã bước ra khỏi lồng nuôi cấy thì mình không còn cách nào để vô hiệu hoá chúng đâu"_

Lượng Ái sốt ruột vung tay ra một cái, một mảng băng đã vỡ, tay cô ứa máu vì bị các mảnh băng nhọn đâm vào tay, cô đưa tay ra như níu lấy hình bóng của Tuệ Tinh, cô gào lên trong tuyệt vọng

 _" Đừng mà Tuệ Tinh! chúng ta còn nhiều cách mà Tuệ Tinh"_

Tuệ Tinh thấy bàn tay Lượng Ái rỉ máu mà lòng đau xót, nước mắt cô lại ứa ra, cô nhăn mặt cố nén nước mắt

 _" Lượng Lượng à... cậu đừng như vậy thật sự không còn cách nào nữa đâu"_

Lượng Ái vẫn hy vọng, cô vẫn đưa tay ra mong bàn tay của Tuệ Tinh sẽ đến bên cô nắm lấy tay cô và nói một câu " Lượng Ái xin hãy giúp mình" Nhưng Tuệ Tinh không phải là người như vậy, Tuệ Tinh không muốn liên luỵ tới mọi người. Trong tiềm thức, một Tuệ Tinh rụt rè, đáng yêu lại quay trở lại, và những lúc đùa giỡn cùng các thần đồng cũng quay trở lại... và ngôi nhà nhỏ bé với 6 đứa trẻ nô đùa lại quay trở lại. Hình ảnh đó đã khiến Vũ Nguyệt thốt lên

 _" Tuệ Tinh cậu quên mất ngôi nhà chỉ có 6 chúng ta rồi sao?"_

Câu nói của Vũ Nguyệt khiến Tuệ Tinh giật mình mở mắt ngỡ ngàng. Hàng nước mắt không thể kiềm được nữa từ từ rơi. Tiểu Trình cũng gào lên

 _" Phải rồi chúng ta đã hứa là sẽ có một căn nhà chung và chỉ có 6 người chúng ta thôi mà"_

Quang Đăng cũng tức giận cố gắng vùng vẫy để ngăn Tuệ Tinh lại

 _" Không lẽ cậu quên rồi hả Tuệ Tinh? Chính đó là thoả hiệp của chúng ta, chính đó là ước mơ của cậu mà"_

Thiên Minh cuối gầm mặt xuống đất, nghiến răng chau mày để ngăn dòng nước mắt... Nhưng ở cái lúc thể này làm sao cậu có thể ngừng khóc

 _" Tuệ Tinh chúng ta đã hứa mà... Buổi tối về ăn chung bửa cơm tối rồi sinh hoạt chung với nhau, đùa giỡn với nhau, kể nhau nghe một ngày ở bên ngoài như thế nào... Cậu không muốn điều đó sao Tuệ Tinh?"_

Nước mắt Lượng Ái đã giàn dụa, cô vẫn với bàn tay máu ra cố kéo Tuệ Tinh lại. Chưa bao giờ thấy cô khóc nhiều đến vậy, cô khóc đến mức giọng cô đã nghẹn lại

 _" Tuệ Tinh à... về nhà với tụi mình đi... Tụi mình cần cậu mà... chúng ta là một gia đình mà"_

Tuệ Tinh ngỡ ngàng nhớ về ước mơ của mình bên cạnh các thần đồng... Một gia đình thật hạnh phúc... Mắt cô đã mờ đi sau màng nước mắt... Cô nhìn thấy các thần đồng thật buồn... Họ đang cố thoát khỏi tảng băng đó... và chính tảng băng đó cũng đang dần tan ra. Cô giật mình nhìn sang bên các lồng nuôi cấy... những người nhân tạo đã bắt đầu mở mắt. cô lại quay lại nhìn các thần đồng nở một nụ cười mãn nguyện...

 _" Các cậu... thật sự cảm ơn các cậu nhiều lắm..."_

Từng lời nói của Tuệ Tinh kèm theo một tiếng rắc của tảng băng dần tan ra và các thần đồng đang cố gắng thoát khỏi tảng băng

 _" Bên các cậu mình thực sự vui lắm..."_

Các thần đồng dần thoát được họ luôn miệng gào lên " đừng mà Tuệ Tinh" ... và rồi

 _" Các cậu phải luôn ở chung nhé, vì mình sẽ luôn theo dõi các cậu mà"_

Một tiếng " BẰNG" vang đến chói tai làm át đi tiếng gào thét thật lớn của các thần đồng... tảng băng níu giữ tay chân họ đã tan hết... họ ngã quỵ xuống cùng theo cơ thể Tuệ Tinh nhẹ nhàng chạm đất... Thiên Minh ngã quỵ xuống đất, co rúm người lại ôm lấy đầu thất thanh khóc. Quang Đăng không dám nhìn thẳng chỉ cuối gầm mặt xuống đất tay nắm chặt đến mức báu cả vào lòng bàn tay. Tiểu Trình liên hồi đập tay xuống đất đến mức cảm giác như tay bị tê liệt. Vũ Nguyệt cố vươn người chạy tới Tuệ Tinh, muốn được đỡ Tuệ Tinh, muốn được thấy nụ cười rụt rè của Tuệ Tinh ngày nào. Nhưng bị đông cứng trong cả 10 phút cơ thể cô như tê liệt, cô chỉ biết nằm lăn ra sàn gào lên khóc. Còn Lượng Ái... một người chan chứa tình thương hệt như cái tên của mình... cô chống tay cố trườn đến chỗ Tuệ Tinh đôi bàn tay rỉ máu do bị băng cắt vẫn chưa ngưng chảy máu... cô vẫn vươn đôi tay ra như một hy vọng bé nhỏ, một hy vọng sẽ thấy Tuệ Tinh tỉnh lại và kêu đây chỉ là một trò đùa... nhưng rồi chân tê cóng khiến cô tỉnh giấc... cô biết đây không phải là một giấc mơ và không có bất kì trò đùa nào... Mọi hy vọng của Lượng Ái như vụt tắt, Lượng Ái nằm ra đó khóc nấc lên như một đứa trẻ... 6 đứa chúng nó... thật đáng thương. Mọi thứ như bị ngưng đọng lại... nó như một thước phim quay chậm mà ở đó tiếng súng cứ vang văng vẳng trong đầu. Rồi xen lẫn tiếng nói, tiếng cười của Thẩm Tuệ Tinh " Chào các cậu mình là Thẩm Tuệ Tinh rất vui được làm quen với các cậu" " Ở một mình mài kinh sử chán lắm, vì thế gặp được các cậu mình rất vui" " Sau này nếu đã thoát ra, buổi sáng, buổi chiều các cậu được quyền hoạt động với gia đình, làm bất kì các hoạt động riêng các cậu thích, nhưng đến tối chúng ta sẽ về chung một căn nhà riêng chỉ có 6 chúng ta, và tất nhiên khi đó chúng ta sẽ có 1 căn nhà riêng giành cho 6 chúng ta thôi... được không?". Mọi thứ cứ vang trong đầu tụi nhỏ và tua đi tua lại như một thước phim thật ám ảnh. Cho đến khi chúng cảm thấy một luồng ánh sáng thật ấm áp xung quanh mình. Chúng ngẫn đầu lên, từ từ đứng dậy... Tuệ Tinh đang đứng trước mặt chúng... Tuệ Tinh đang phát ra ánh hào quang kì lạ. Cô ấy cũng từ từ ngẫng đầu lên và cười thật ấm áp... Trong giây lát đó bọn chúng đã thấy được thiên thần, thiên thần vụt tan biến theo từng cánh bướm xanh huyền ảo...

 _" Tuệ Tinh... đã trở thành thiên thần rồi"_

Vũ Nguyệt lau đi nước mắt vừa khóc nức lại vừa cười. Phải... Tuệ Tinh đã trở thành một thiên thần... theo khoa học thì điều này không thể nhưng đối với những gì chúng thấy... thân xác lẫn linh hồn Tuệ Tinh đã về thiên đàng... cô đã hoá thành một thiên thần thật sự.

Tập đoàn SF bị sụp đổ hoàn toàn nhưng trường trung học trực thuộc Trung Ương vẫn tiếp tục hoạt động, bây giờ hoàn toàn khác, không chỉ bồi dưỡng cho các thần đồng mà còn đào tạo thần đồng, với tuyên ngôn " không có ai sinh ra là thần đồng, chỉ có người cố gắng trở thành thần đồng". Người đứng đầu ngôi trường đó không ai khác chính là Hạ Thiên Minh... à không phải là nhóm thần đồng. 5 người đồng tâm hiệp lực đào tạo và nuôi dưỡng những người có tiềm năng và ý muốn trở thành thần đồng. Ban ngày họ ở trường suốt như thế, họ làm việc trong một căn phòng đặc biệt kế bên cạnh phòng hiệu trưởng vì họ vẫn chưa đủ tuổi để làm một hiệu trưởng thật thụ. Cả nhóm chỉ muốn đủ tuổi để đẩy Thiên Minh lên cái ghế hiệu trưởng cho hắn bớt làm bảo mẫu của cả nhóm thôi, thêm vào đó ba mẹ họ có thể đi thăm họ rất thường xuyên. Họ không về nhà ba mẹ nhưng họ được nhà nước cấp cho một căn nhà nhỏ ở ngoại ô thành phố rất bình yên, thoáng đãng với sân vườn rộng và chong chóng được gió thổi xoay khắp mọi nơi... ngôi nhà đó rất yên bình... Và tất nhiên sau giờ làm việc họ về nhà chung trên một chiếc xe rồi họ ăn cơm tối chung, tám đủ chuyện, đùa giỡn, nghe những câu chuyện tạp nham của Tiểu Trình và Vũ Nguyệt, rồi họ ngồi xum vầy quanh siêu robot, ôn lại kỉ niệm xưa... những hình ảnh lúc đó gợi về một mùa hè không thể nào quên... về một cô bạn thật hoàn mĩ.

Nói về mùa hè năm đó, khi cảnh sát tới họ không còn thấy thể xác của Tuệ Tinh đâu nữa, các thần đồng cũng không hé lộ gì về thiên thần ấy. Các lồng nuôi cấy giờ trống không và chỉ toàn là nước, Thiết Vũ Minh được hoả táng và rãi trên cánh đồng cùng với những dòng sông. Lý tiên sinh bị bắt nhưng được các thần đồng làm luật sư cãi biện hộ nên hạn tù của Lý tiên sinh chỉ còn lại 5 năm. Các thần đồng đã lấy nước trong lồng nuôi cấy để xem dấu hiệu của các người nhân tạo đã biến đi đâu mất... và những gì họ tìm được chỉ là... nước... một loại nước tinh khiết nhất mà họ từng thấy... nó thuần khiết hệt như Thẩm Tuệ Tinh vậy.

3 năm sau...

 _" Hiệu trưởng! em không đi học nữa"_

Một cô bé ương ngạng trông rất quen ngồi phịch vào ghế trong phòng hiệu trưởng. Người ngồi trên ghế hiệu trưởng đó chỉ thở dài lắc đầu

 _" Lần này là sao nữa đây?"_

Cậu quay người lại, một thanh niên chỉ chừng 18 gần 20 tuổi ngồi trên ghế, ánh mắt sắt lạnh ngày nào vẫn còn đó, khuôn mặt cũng chẳng thay đổi gì. Đó là Hạ Thiên Minh, nhóm trưởng nhóm thần đống với chỉ số IQ là 270. Còn cô bé đó có nét gì quen lắm... cô đập bàn đứng dậy

 _" Bọn nó bảo em là con em của thần đồng nên mới được hoàn mĩ vậy, em đã giải thích cho bọn chúng em là thần đồng nhân tạo, một thí nghiệm siêu đặc biệt, siêu lợi hại của ngũ đại thần đồng, mà chúng không tin, nói em là nói dối"_

Nói đến thần đồng hoàn mĩ... không thể không nói đến Thẩm Tuệ Tinh và cô bé này... thật sự rất giống Tuệ Tinh. Thiên Minh lạnh lùng cầm sấp giấy tờ đọc lướt qua rồi ném lên bàn

 _" Rồi sao nữa?"_

Nghe cái giọng răn đe đó, cô bé như hiểu được vấn đề, co rúm người lại lắp bắp

 _" Sau đó... em...em quăng sách vào mặt bạn bảo là em không bao giờ nói dối sau đó em và nó đánh nhau..."_

Cô bé chớp chớp mắt đầy vô tội

 _" Còn gì nữa?"_

Thiên Minh lại lạnh lùng răn đe một cái nữa

 _" Em... đánh bạn gãy mất có một cái răng à"_

Thiên Minh ngay lập tức đứng lên đập bàn rồi quát

 _" Một cái răng à! Một cái à hả? tuần trước thì em làm bạn sưng mặt, tuần trước đó thì em đánh nhau với bạn giữa sân trường, tuần này thì chỉ làm bạn gãy có một cái răng thôi phải không? Em định làm anh mất mặt chết mất phải không?"_

 _" Ai biểu mấy người ghép gen trội của mấy người vào tôi làm chi"_

Con bé hất mặt đi giận dỗi... cái bản mặt đó giống cái vẻ mặt lạnh lùng của Quang Đăng và Lượng Ái lúc đăm chiêu, phần khác cái kiểu thẳng thắn, hay manh động và cãi lý cãi cùn đó thì lại giống hệt Vũ Nguyệt với Tiểu Trình. Thấy được hình ảnh của các thần đồng hiện lên Thiên Minh chỉ biết ngao ngán thở dài, ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh con bé rồi nhẹ nhàng nói

 _" Tuệ Tinh này... em có muốn nghe chuyện của tụi anh với thiên thần hộ mệnh của em không?"_

 _" Có cả Lý thúc thúc nữa à?"_

 _" Đúng vậy có cả Lý thúc thúc nữa. Để anh kể hết cho em nghe nhé... bắt đầu từ việc tại sao em lại ở đây và tại sao mọi người đặt tên em là Thẩm Tuệ Tinh đã nhé"_

\- Hết-


End file.
